Wondering Minds
by Team04Phantom
Summary: After having a conversation with Cat Noir as her civilian self, Marinette begins to wonder what her partner does when he's not with her. What happens next, the pair could never imagine. Marinette tries to sort out her feelings about Adrien and her partner, Adrien tries to uncover the truth about what happened to his mother and both are way out of their league. Ladynoir, Adrinette.
1. It Starts With A Rooftop Conversation

**Wondering Minds**

 **Chapter One: It Starts with a Rooftop Conversation**

She was supposed to meet up with a group of friends from class. Alya and Nino had a date tonight and Adrien said he would pass on the event. Marinette thought it might be fun but she wasn't committed to going. Alix, Nathaniel, Kim and the others were her friends too but without Alya, Nino and Adrien there, Marinette could just as soon pass. Passing is just what she decided.

Marinette sent a quick text to Alix so she could tell the others. She entered Le Grand Paris and sneaked her way to the restricted areas. Marinette sneaked a peak on the roof and he still sat in the same place. She never transformed unless for a good reason but her partner here seemed to go around as his alter ego in times of peace. Marinette stepped into sight, making her presence known to the feline superhero.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?" The other half of their duo sat perched on the wall, his attention on no one thing. What she was doing was risky, she could already hear the lecture Tikki would give, but it was her chance. Marinette didn't know if another chance like this would present itself.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I saw you up here and it looked like you were lonely. Where's Ladybug?" Marinette stifled a giggle. She felt so bad!

"Oh, we don't hang out all the time. I was just marking my territory." Marinette fought not to roll her eyes. He stretched his arms out, coming to a stand in a flash. "Don't you have somewhere to be? I saw a couple of your classmates pass by here not too long ago. It's not too late to catch up to them."

"I was going to go but I decided there was nothing there for me. I thought maybe I could come give you some company. If that's all right with you of course." This was too good to be true. She could get to know her partner without any of the risk to herself. No beeping, no akumas and best of all, Cat Noir had no idea. Any information she shared, she'd share about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette would never pry into his secret identity, but she was afraid she didn't trust her partner to do the same.

"You'd rather spend time with me than your friends," Cat asked, surprise in his eyes. "I didn't know you ran a blog too." Realization dawned in his feline eyes. "You're doing this for Alya, right?"

"No," Marinette said, her voice louder than required. "I have no alternate motives, Cat Noir. I just wanted to meet you." Marinette's cheeks burned a bright red. They knew nothing about each other. Was it so wrong that she wanted to know more about him?

"Well, then," Cat chuckled. "I'm Cat Noir. You can call me Cat if you like."

Marinette reached her hand out. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Cat shook her hand.

Cat blushed, his eyes holding a joke he didn't share. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What are you doing up here," Marinette asked. "You have a life outside your superhero personality. Why aren't you there?" Marinette moved beside the masked hero, sitting on the bank. He reclaimed his spot, beside of her.

"How do you know I have a life," Cat asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Marinette paled for a second, going through her head as to why Cat would be suspicious. She hoped he didn't see through her. Marinette realized it wasn't as risk-free as she had thought.

"That's why you're always running off right? You and Ladybug have civilian forms? You've mentioned it before… On TV that is." Marinette couldn't look him in the eye. She started to have her doubts but her stubbornness wouldn't let her back out now.

"Oh, right." Cat laughed as if he were relieved. "Sometimes I patrol the streets. Other times I just hang out as Cat Noir. My ring can sustain me unless I use my power. Then I run the risk of losing my transformation if I use my Cataclysm power."

"Oh, so you can remain Cat Noir so long as you don't use your special attack? That's interesting," Marinette pretended excitement. "Why aren't you with your friends, family or girlfriend?" Marinette looked down in embarrassment. Surely Cat Noir had a girlfriend in real life. He was a good looking guy.

"Why aren't you," Cat turned her question back on her.

"My parents run a bakery so they're kind of busy right now. We usually have family nights. I was supposed to hang out with my friends but two of them had a date tonight. My only real friend is Alya so I didn't want her to feel guilty. Now your turn." That's what she wanted from him, she realized. If he spent so much time as Cat Noir, more than she knew about, what was home like?

Cat looked happy, his eyes sparkling in delight. "I just didn't want to go out tonight." His eyes burned in excitement but his statement was less than exciting.

"What," Marinette asked. "What's so funny? My hair isn't messed up is it?" She reached her hands to her head to smooth any fly aways. The wind was whipping pretty hard above the hotel.

Cat went on the defensive, "Oh, no. You're perfect. I'm just… Surprised is all. You seem shy most of the time." Cat resumed that dumb grin. Marinette decided she kind of liked it.

"I guess I can be painfully shy," Marinette said, wanting to kick herself. She shouldn't be this comfortable with Cat Noir. She had to be careful. She was seriously invading his privacy as a partner. Marinette felt stupid, but determined.

"I like it. It looks good on you," Cat said, the grin lighting up his face.

"So why are you up here? A popular guy like you must have something to do in the evening." She had to drag that answer out of him. Marinette limited her time as Ladybug. Why was Cat Noir lurking on rooftops and most of all, going on patrol? What was he looking for? That was a question best reserved for when she was Ladybug.

"I was invited to hang out with a group from school but I passed. My best friend couldn't come so I didn't want to bother anyone else." His voice was quiet but he did try to open up. Why was she doing this to him, Marinette wondered. She briefly wondered why he did it to himself and opened up to her. Marinette convinced herself that she couldn't have been the only one he opened up to.

"Your parents or maybe a girlfriend?" Marinette's head swam as she realized she was asking Cat about his love life.

Cat gave her one of his signature grins. "Well, no girlfriend. I like this one girl but she… Well, she don't like me." The grin fell and Marinette's heart ached for him. She understood where he was coming from there.

"No way! I'm sorry to hear that, Cat. You're a great guy. At least you have the courage to talk to your crush. I blather like an idiot." It looked like they had more in common than superpowers.

"You have a crush," Cat asked. He sit up on the ledge a bit to get a better look at her. Marinette contemplated telling him about Adrien. She was asking such invasive questions, all the while he had no idea it was really her. She could expose this dark side of herself.

"This one guy who goes to my school. I might have gone tonight if he would have been there… But I could have never said anything to him. I knitted him a scarf for his birthday once. I was too stupid to even give it to him." Marinette sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. It was so easy to open up to him. Marinette credited it to all the things they had been through together.

"You knitted a scarf. For this guy's birthday? Why didn't you give it to him," Cat asked. Oh, boy, was she really going here. She steeled her nerves.

"I tried several times," Marinette tried to control her insecurities. "I'm just a mess around him. He ended up receiving it but something happened and he thought it was from his dad." Cat swallowed hard, coughing fits nearly shaking him silly. "Cat? Are you all right? What's the matter?"

"Sorry. I-I just… Cat got my tongue." Cat looked extremely uncomfortable… And a tad angry if Marinette could guess right. "So you knitted this guy a scarf, gave it to him somehow and he thinks his dad gave it to him. Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Yes, that was definitely anger.

"You sure you're all right," Marinette asked to confirm. Cat nodded, so she continued. "He was so happy. He really liked it and I couldn't stand to break his heart. And for what? It wasn't like me telling him would change anything." This wasn't so hard to say aloud. Marinette didn't regret what she done that day. Adrien had been so happy and she considered it another birthday present for him.

"You'd get the credit you deserved. You made this, Marinette. It's not like you bought it from a store. You deserved to take the credit. His father shouldn't have got the credit that he didn't deserve." Boy this got Cat hot under his bell. Marinette smiled, seeing him so fiercely protective of her. It gave her swelling pride but oddly she didn't know why.

"It's over, though, and I really don't mind. I care about this boy. Who am I to hurt him?" It may have sounded like she was trying to pacify him but she liked him riled up. Cat always was his best when he got like this.

"You're a better person than he knew," Cat said quietly. That anger was there but it muted considerably. "So why can't you talk to this guy? Is he mean to you?"

"Heavens no. He's perfect. I'm just a loser and don't deserve someone like that." Marinette looked down, not liking where this was going. Depression ate at her soul and her fears were suddenly staring her in the eye. It was hard to convince herself she deserved a guy like Adrien.

"Don't you believe that," Cat said, lifting her chin. "You are such an amazing girl, Marinette. He's the one who doesn't deserve you." The look he gave her made her want to believe it. This pep talk was different than the ones Alya gave. His last sentence registered in her mind.

"Hey, Adrien is an incredible person." Cat's eyes looked strangled for half a second but Marinette picked up on it. "What's with you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sorry. Please continue." This cat sure was weird.

"I'd rather not. I just can't talk to him. He's leaps and bounds above my level." Marinette wanted him to convince her again. He wanted to see that same look he gave Ladybug. Who in the world turned this amazing guy down?

"I think you're wrong but I know the feeling. I think you should try talking to him, though. You might learn how easy it really is." A burn in Marinette's gut filled her with euphoria. Marinette needed to change the subject. Their talk was confusing her. Cat was being nice. Besides, she liked Adrien. She definitely didn't like Cat Noir… definitely.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what about your family? I understand your need for privacy. I just want to know where you come from." God she wanted to know.

"I can't tell you a lot. Believe me, it's for your own good. But… I live with my dad. We don't get along too well. I don't have any siblings." Marinette knew it. He was running from his home life. She'd deal with that as Ladybug too.

"You come from a wealthy family don't you," Marinette asked, smirking. Keep him talking. She liked his company.

"Why do you say that," Cat smirked back at her. This was the playful banter they were so famous for.

"I just get this impression you have things handed to you on a silver platter."

"Only my food gets handed to me on a platter, little lady."

"So you're not rich," Marinette teased.

Cat's teasing faltered, making Marinette giggle. "I never said that."

"I know you kitty."

Cat smirked at her. "You're really incredible, Marinette. I want you to know that."

"So are you, Cat Noir. You might not get the spotlight as much, but Ladybug would be nothing without you."

"That's not true at all. Ladybug is the hero. I pick up the pieces. Well, tear them down rather. Cataclysm." Cat smirked.

"Ladybug doesn't make you feel like that, does she," Marinette asked, concerned.

"No. Lord no. Ladybug… She's something entirely else. When I'm with her, I feel like someone. I mean, I love my powers. But she makes it worth it. All the bruises, all the scars, all the pain… She's worth it. My powers make me special enough to know her."

"Cat, you are special. I know it must seem weird. Sometimes, you think, why me. But you were given this for a reason." Marinette tried to walk a thin line. She needed him to hear this but she couldn't risk her secret identity.

"What do you know about these powers," Cat asked, looking at her.

"Nothing! I mean, we've speculated. Ladybug destroys the akuma by breaking something. It's usually something important to the person being akumatised. We know the ring and the earrings are important. So we have thought, that, well you two were chosen."

"That's actually pretty good," Cat chuckled. "Yeah. When I have my ring, called a miraculous, I can transform into Cat Noir. But no one chose me. I found the ring."

"Wait, you found it," Marinette asked, confused. "Like it appeared one day out of the blue."

"No. It was in my mother's things. I held onto it a long time before I tried it on." Cat chuckled sadly. "I haven't even told Ladybug how I got my powers."

Marinette knew that was true. The earrings appeared one day. In the middle of her desk. In the middle of the day. She was home working on a design. She rolled down to grab a spool of thread and when she rolled back they were right in front of her. She put them on and the rest is history.

"Did your mother say anything to you about it," Marinette asked, swallowing.

"My, um, mother isn't with me anymore. She never said anything before then but I can't ask her now either." Cat looked down, shuttering a breath. Marinette knew this was a subject he wasn't comfortable with.

"You don't have to say anymore," Marinette said. "I think you should tell Ladybug about this though. You're a team. There should be no secrets between you."

"Thank you Marinette for talking to me. You made me feel like a real person tonight."

"Thank you, Cat Noir. And don't you ever forget you are a real person." Marinette pulled Cat in, surprising the cat. He gave in, though, and returned the hug.

"Talk to your crush. And if he hurts you, you let me know and I'll knock some sense into him."

Marinette laughed. "Have a good night, Cat Noir. And don't hurt yourself out there. Live to fight another day. I don't know how well your powers would protect you."

Cat nodded but Marinette knew that look in his eyes. Like she, he didn't know the extent of their powers either.

Marinette left, rushing to find a place to transform. As soon as they were hidden, Tikki flew from her pouch. "That makes no sense, Marinette. All Kwami choose their charges. I chose you. Cat Noir's Kwami should have chosen him."

"I need to talk to him. Tikki, spots on!" In a flash, the Kwami entered her left earring and the transformation begun. Within moments and a bright flash of light, the super heroin Ladybug stood where Marinette was. She dashed outside but her heart sank. "He's gone."

Ladybug searched for Cat Noir for ten minutes but it was apparent he had already resumed his civilian self. Ladybug decided to give it up but the next time she saw her partner in crime fighting, she would confront him. Something about his story didn't add up and Ladybug needed to get to the bottom of it.

A/N: This is the first chapter of Wondering Minds. This will be a multi-chapter fanfiction. I wrote this last month after I fell head first in the Miraculous fandom. I regret nothing lol! This story was completed two, maybe three weeks ago so I will publish regularly. I hope you enjoy. Feedback and criticism is always welcome and of course I love reviews!

Mada


	2. Finding Answers

**Wondering Minds**

 **Chapter Two: Finding Answers**

Adrien didn't understand why Marinette wanted to leave so soon but he was glad she did. As soon as she left the roof, he leapt to the sidewalk below, ducked out of sight and released his transformation. He waited for Marinette to exit the hotel doors but after ten minutes she still hadn't exited the hotel. Adrien figured she was busy so he took off walking. If she wouldn't come out on her own, he'd have her come to him or go to her, whichever she preferred. He didn't have her number, but he could get it from Alya. All he needed to do was call Nino.

The number Alya gave Nino rang as Adrien waited with bated breath. He didn't know what he was going to do. It was true he was completely, irrevocably and helplessly in love with Ladybug but she wasn't returning his feelings. He couldn't waste his life chasing after her. He would always be there for her. He would protect her with his dying breath. But it wasn't fair to her or him to expect her to return his feelings.

"Hello," Marinette answered the phone.

"Hey, Marinette, it's Adrien," he started. He planned to say everything to her before she could say a word but she screamed a panicked cry and Adrien knew it'd be a fight to get through to her. "Marinette, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I-I, you - uh…" She was right. The poor girl stuttered senselessly around him.

"It's okay. Just breathe. I'm not going to bite, you know." Adrien felt a little catty talking to her. She seemed to like Cat Noir. Maybe she could like the entire package of Adrien Agreste. Adrien had decided a while ago that anyone who wanted to get to know him would know all of him. He may not tell her he's Cat Noir but she would meet his alternate ego.

"How can help you I," Marinette asked. She cried out when she caught her mistake. "I mean…"

"Well, as you know, Nino is hanging out with Alya tonight. I heard you skipped the party tonight so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me. I heard there's a couple good movies playing tonight… If it's not too late."

Marinette gasped in delight. "Yeah, I-I'd really look that. I mean like. Yeah. I'm at my house but I can meet you somewhere."

What, Adrien wondered in disbelief. There is no way he missed Marinette leave the hotel. He had offered a movie because it was right beside the hotel. How was she already at her house? It was several blocks from here and she'd only been on the roof with him eighteen minutes ago. Adrien didn't know how she exited the building but he knew for her to be home already the girl must have some leg power.

"I can pick you up if you'd like," Adrien offered.

"No! Um, I mean that's okay. The walk can do me good. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes?! Maybe as Ladybug and Cat Noir fly. "Okay. I'll be at the arcade. Any particular movie you'd like to see. I could go ahead and buy the tickets." Adrien purchased the tickets and settled in for a twenty plus minute wait for Marinette. Eight minutes later she was there. "Wow. I really didn't believe you could get here that fast. You look amazing Marinette."

Marinette blushed. "What made you call, Adrien?" She was still embarrassed but she seemed to control herself.

"I just want to get to know you. Finally got the courage up to call."

"You, find the courage? What have you got to worry about Adrien?" She laughed in her awkward way but Adrien noticed for the first time how cute it was on her.

"A lot of people think they know me. They see me in magazines and on the billboards and they think that's really me. I don't have many friends, Marinette, because I am too afraid to let people in. I think you're different. I think you'll see me as Adrien, not as the teen model."

"When, um, does the movie start?" She was trying to keep it together. Adrien had dealt with this kind of person before. She thought he was better than her. Adrien had to make her realize there was nothing special about him.

"In forty minutes. Do you like games? I could maybe show you how to play?"

"This one," Marinette asked. She walked up to him and Adrien could sense her relax. Her shoulders became slack, her back wasn't held so tightly. "Yeah, this is an awesome game. Want to play head to head."

"I have to warn you, I'm quite skilled at gaming. Don't feel bad if I beat you."

"You better give it all you've got," Marinette teased. "Because I got this game in the bag."

Adrien planned to take it easy on her. He wanted her to believe he was the best there was and suddenly she beat him, or came close to beating him. Adrien realized how bad of an idea that was when they began playing. Not even thirty seconds of playing, Adrien was fighting for his life against this small, helplessly shy individual. Adrien hadn't expected her to be able to hold her own so darn did she blindside him. She wasn't just good, she was excellent.

They watched the movie and before taking her home, they got a bite to eat. Adrien really had a good time. Marinette was still getting flustered but he hoped after a couple more dates, she'd be over her shyness towards him. As far as Adrien was concerned, there would be more dates.

"I really had fun," Marinette said, standing outside her family's bakery. "Thank you, Adrien. Tonight has been wonderful."

"I have a shoot tomorrow but I should be free for breakfast. Maybe we could grab a scone. I know this awesome bakery."

"Don't be ridiculous. We can eat here."

Adrien laughed. He quickly kissed her cheek. "I was talking about here, silly." Adrien waited for her to reply but she stood frozen. Fear shined in her eyes and he feared he had said something wrong. "Marinette?" Adrien spun around, considering there was an attack and she was just too afraid to scream. "Marinette, are you okay? Is it okay if I come over?"

"I-I, you, um, sorry." Marinette left, Adrien still waiting on his answer.

"Marinette?!"

She didn't return to the door.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette was losing her mind. This was perhaps the best night of her life but she didn't know what to do with the latest development. As soon as she was safely inside her room, she grabbed her phone and did the only reasonable thing. She texted Alya.

 _Adrien kissed me._

Three little words. Three tiny words and Marinette still had a hard time believing it still happened.

 **WHAT?! OMG girl I'll be right over!**

Marinette needed Alya. She was the only one she could trust to tell her if what happened was real or not. She needed Alya. Fifteen minutes later, they were screaming together.

"I don't know! He called me out of the blue and we hung out. I hoped we'd have a great time, fall in love, and get married. I just didn't expect it to go this quickly. He kissed my cheek." Marinette's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, he wants to get breakfast in the morning. Tomorrow's school isn't it? I don't remember what I said!" Marinette fell on her daybed in a loud cry of regret. "I blew it!"

"Hold up, girl! Nino says Adrien has a photo shoot tomorrow. It's going to be a long one. He's probably just afraid he won't be able to see you. You need to call or text him. Find out where you're going to meet."

"I don't want him to know how I freaked!"

"Trust me he knows," Alya dead panned. Marinette started to cry again. "But he still loves you! Come on, Marinette, pull yourself together!"

Marinette reached for her phone and dragged it across her daybed. She sent a short message to Adrien.

 _Does the offer still stand?_

"Here, you read it." Marinette whined through the end of her statement, "I can't!"

"Of course, Princess," Alya read. "I'll meet you forty minutes before class."

Marinette raised her head from the piece of furniture. "You lie!"

"Nope," Alya smiled broadly. "And you just accepted."

"Alya," Marinette cried excitedly. "This is the best day of my life!"

"Come on, let's plan your outfit for tomorrow." As the two rushed about in pure bliss, Marinette couldn't believe what was happening. Finally, after months and months of hoping, he finally recognized her.

Miraculous Ladybug!

"Marinette," Sabine called upstairs. "You have company." Marinette nearly dropped her curling iron. She hadn't slept a wink last night. Hanging out with Adrien as a friend was one thing; he was coming over for a breakfast date. Now, ten minutes early, he was alone with her parents.

"Coming," Marinette screamed, rushing to finish. She threw her curling iron in the sink, unplugged the appliance and sprayed hairspray all over her hair. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, tripping on the last step. Marinette thought she was going to die until she landed in heaven.

"Easy," Adrien said, giving her a smile. "Wow, Mari, you look… Well you look stunning."

Marinette flushed a deep red. No one called her Mari but she'd change her name if Adrien wanted her to. "Th-thank you," Marinette said, barely finding her voice.

Adrien helped her stand up. "You looked a little sick last night. I hope you're feeling well."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. You-you worryn't need. Needn't worry!"

"I don't have long but I couldn't imagine not seeing you today. Will you give me the honor of riding with you to school?"

Marinette wanted someone to pinch her. She was convinced she had died in some big battle against Hawkmoth and now she was dead. No way this could be happening now.

"Marinette, dear," Sabine said gently. Marinette looked at her dreamily. "The boy asked you a question."

"Oh, of course. I see no problem… With… That." Marinette struggled to stay in control. She wanted to run back upstairs and scream on the phone with Alya until the sun burnt out.

"Great. First, let's get a bite to eat."

Tom handed each a scone and a chocolate milk as they left for school. Adrien talked about his photo shoot today, explaining how he wished he didn't have to go. Marinette let him do most of the talking and Adrien didn't seem to mind. As Adrien's driver pulled up to the school, Adrien took her hand.

"I'll text you as soon as I can. Maybe we can get some kind of dessert tonight. I really like talking to you, Marinette."

"You're going to miss school," Marinette asked, feeling lost. Had he told her that already?

"I have to. My dad wants me to be at this shoot and it's from twelve until five. Two and a half hours of hair and makeup on top of that."

"I'm going to miss you," Marinette said, turning to him. "Call me when you can. I don't care what time it is."

"Okay. If only to say goodnight." He reached over and she felt her heart stop again. She pulled herself out of the car on autopilot and remained that way for most of the morning.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Adrien had texted her twenty until six but he couldn't meet with her tonight. Marinette was thrilled because she and Cat Noir had just cleaned up an Akuma attack. Marinette asked Cat if he could recharge his ring and join her on top of the Eiffel tower in ten minutes. That's when she received the text from Adrien as she watched Tikki eat one of her dad's chocolate chip cookies. Marinette tucked her phone back in her bag.

"Tikki, I don't know much about the Kwami. Maybe I should introduce you to him?" Marinette didn't need to know what her friend was thinking at the incredulous look on her face. "I'll hide while you talk to him!"

"I guess that could work," Tikki said, taking another bite of her cookie. "If the elders ever hear of this, though, we're all in big trouble."

"Elders? Like elder Kwami?"

"There are rules to being a Kwami and to wielding a miraculous. I'm not supposed to tell you anything about our culture but what Cat Noir said needs to be addressed. You make sure he agrees not to find out who you really are and I'll talk with him."

"Would you have to talk to his Kwami?"

"Yes. He may know more than Cat Noir."

"Let's get this over with."

The two heroes decided to meet in a better location. They needed somewhere they could both hide and be able to hear the Kwami talk. They chose a concert hall that was closed for the night. Cat had no idea what this was about or what she was going to ask him. She hoped he wouldn't hate her for dragging up his painful past. Marinette remembered that pain on his face.

"Okay, we're alone now. What's going on, Lady?"

"Cat, I want to ask you about how you got your miraculous." Cat reacted in surprise. "I can't tell you how I know this, but I think there's something strange."

"Tell me how you got your miraculous," Cat said defensive.

"I'm sorry Cat," Marinette said, rubbing his hair. She knew it was painful. Marinette had been talking with Cat for twenty minutes by the time he shared that with her. As close as the two were, it was still a working relationship. She never took interest in him personally. Maybe she had known about his mother if she had asked before now.

Cat pulled away from her touch. "Why now, huh? Why so curious now? Do you understand what you're asking of me?"

"No, I don't. I know it hurts and I have been a terrible friend up until this point…"

"Asking me to go down this road now is still being a terrible friend!"

"Today? Specifically." Marinette didn't want to believe her ears. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant.

"Well, not today. This week. Saturday is the anniversary of her disappearance."

"I'm so sorry, Cat. My Kwami thinks there's something more to this. She wants to talk to you."

"But if she's not powering your miraculous," Cat began.

"I have to hide. You do too. That's why we're here."

"Oh." Cat Noir was visibly disappointed.

"I am so sorry Kitty," Marinette rubbed his hair again.

"She was my whole world," Cat said and Marinette could hear the tears in his voice. "I feel so alone without her."

"Are you okay, Cat?"

"No, but you can do what you need to."

Marinette hugged him tightly and the hug he returned was stronger than the one he returned on the roof. Marinette's eyes filled with tears. How could she not know this about one of her most trusted friends? Marinette held him for several minutes until he finally let go. The tears were gone but Marinette saw the proof they were there.

"I'm going to be over here. My Kwami's name is Tikki. You can trust her, Cat."

"Okay. In case I have to go too, my Kwami's name is Plagg. He's a pain but he's all right."

"Two of a kind," Marinette teased. It brought a smile to his face.

Marinette ducked behind the wall and released her power. Tikki had only been transformed for about eight minutes and she hadn't fought any. She was good to go. Tikki left Marinette's hiding spot and floated to Cat. "Good evening Cat Noir. I am Tikki."

"Wow, you don't look at all what I imagined. Nice to meet you Tikki."

"Neither of you can talk while in your civilian forms. Your speculation was right, Ladybug. The miraculous disguised you more than the suit. If either of you know each other, you could recognize her voice."

"Why can't we know who the other is," Cat asked.

"Laws were written by the elders eons ago. It's just too dangerous Cat Noir. This responsibility will follow you for the rest of your life. You will merge with the miraculous until there is no separate identity. I know it's a tough job but I chose my ladybug. I always choose my ladybug. There are many Kwami. Sometimes, they have the same… Spirit animal if you will. Across the galaxy, there are dozens of ladybugs right now. There have been hundreds."

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. Across the galaxy? Is Tikki an alien. She felt faint.

"What about Cat Noir's?"

"Cat Noir is a new creation. There have been a few dozen I imagine. There are other cats, but yours is a bit different."

"How is mine different?"

"Your power isn't as strong as a normal Kwami."

"It's probably because Plagg is so lazy."

"Plagg. I have never heard of him but I bet he's the only Cat Noir. Okay, Cat Noir, I need to know about your mother. Did she wear any jewelry continuously?"

"You believe my mother was a miraculous wielder?"

"You found the ring, right?"

"Among her things. It was just lying there. I thought it was so beautiful. It was bigger than a typical ring of hers. I never saw it before. I took it with me and it was eight, nine months before I put it on. That was the first day I transformed. Plagg told me I could do this again and I dragged what I could out of him. It's a working partnership."

"Plagg is young and he probably didn't have the time to cope. Between the last ladybug and this one, I had thirty years. Nine months is nothing to a Kwami." Marinette choked. Thirty years.

"Are you okay," Cat called. Marinette knew he was speaking to her.

"She's fine. I have never shared this with her. I don't think your mother is dead, Cat Noir. If she were, the ring would have sealed up with Plagg in it and it would be sealed away. I found it odd the two of you were so young. You weren't supposed to be a miraculous wielder, Cat."

"You can't take it away from me," Cat defied. Marinette couldn't imagine that. To loose Tikki? It would destroy her.

"I wouldn't dare. But we have to find your mother. She's the real Cat Noir."

"No one knows where she's at, though."

"More than likely, Plagg was the last to see her."

"You think Plagg knew my mother?"

"I'm almost certain of it."

A/N: Thank you for reading Wondering Minds! This story is mainly a collection of my headcanons about Adrien's mom and kwami. Some of my headcanons were destroyed in the origin episode so I guess this could be an AU. I wrote this last month but I'm still proud of it so maybe you can get some enjoyment from it too. So if you're sitting there thinking that something is WAY off, fear not because I wrote this before these latest developments come to light. And if you're stronger than me and have not seen the origin episode, fear not. There will be no major spoilers! I am weak!

Stay tuned for chapter three and feel free to send any feedback!

Mada


	3. Constance Agreste

**Wondering Minds**

 **Chapter Three:** **Constance** **Agreste**

Adrien stared at the red floating Kwami in a mixture of awe and heartbreak. They had thought his mother was kidnapped and/or killed for ransom. Adrien, as he grew up, wondered if his father just flat out refused to pay for her safe return. Hearing this magical being say his mother could be still alive was more than he could hope for. It would break his heart if Tikki was wrong.

"Can you release the transformation Cat Noir so we can talk to Plagg?"

"I'll be back here." He ducked behind a petition similar to his lady and released the transformation. "Please, Plagg, help me." Adrien never felt more like begging in his life. His voice was really quiet and he hoped Ladybug couldn't hear him. Not like he thought she knew him in real life anyway.

"What is it," Plagg began to say. He could see his name being sounded out by the small Kwami.

Adrien held up his hands, shushing quietly. "Ladybug and her Kwami Tikki are in there. We can't be too loud and you can't tell them who I am."

"Tikki," Plagg said, recognizing the name. He zipped to peek in the hall. "Do you have any idea who that is?"

"It's Ladybug's Kwami."

"She's an elder, A-A." Adrien shot him a look. "What do I call you then? Boy?!"

"Call him Cat Noir, Plagg," Tikki replied.

Adrien wanted to hit himself. Of course Tikki could hear them.

"Please, Plagg. If I ever needed you to be on top of something, it's this."

"What was your mother's name, Cat Noir." That was Tikki, all business. He figured all Kwami were like Plagg. That was not the case.

"Constance," Adrien whispered to Plagg. There was recognition there too.

"Connie," Plagg said, loud enough for Lady to hear. "She was my previous Cat Noir. I never put it together."

"What happened to her," Tikki asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything. One day it was fine. We were out, fighting with Butterfly, the next I'm locked in the ring. I do remember that day though. She took off the ring and she never took off the ring. She said it had to be like this. There was too much at stake."

"She was talking about you, Cat Noir."

Adrien had tears in his eyes. "Plagg, did you know about me? How old was she?"

"I didn't know about a kid. I would have told her she was crazy. I told her starting a relationship was too risky. But I know when you were born. She would not fight that year. It was the happiest time of my life. Endless Camembert and all for free."

"How did you not know my dad? How did she have a family without your knowledge?" Adrien felt stupid for asking. Plagg is such a slouch now. He could sneak an elephant past Plagg.

"I'm sorry," Plagg said, desperate. Adrien was about to console his friend when he continued. "Tikki, you can't tell them!"

"This was completely reckless Plagg! What kind of guardian are you? It's our responsibility to protect our miraculous wielders. You jeopardized her and him!"

"Hey," Adrien spoke up.

"No," Plagg said softly. "I failed Connie. I failed him. But I swear I am doing my best."

"Tikki," a strange voice called out. He didn't think he had heard it before but there was something familiar about it.

"Ladybug," Tikki said sternly. Adrien played her voice again in his head. He had been working with her for months and he had never heard her sound like that. Their identities really were disguised by magic.

"I guess I knew something was up. We moved to a house. She had more responsibilities. She had less time to transform. I-I just let her slide without explanation as long as she kept the Camembert coming."

Tikki sighed. "I can't tell them. They'll try to take Cat Noir's miraculous. But we need to find the real Cat Noir. Without her, if she does die, Cat Noir will lose his miraculous anyhow. She is the wielder. We need to make Cat Noir the true wielder."

"I'm sorry, Tikki."

"You're young, Plagg. I remember the early centuries too."

"Thank you, Tikki." Plagg turned to Adrien. "I'm so sorry. It's probably my fault your mom is missing."

Adrien doesn't display affection for his Kwami much but he rubbed his head gently. "No, Plagg. It's not your fault."

"I guess you can transform again, Cat Noir," Tikki replied. "Just do so quietly."

"Claws out," Adrien whispered. Plagg didn't fuss with him a once. Adrien stepped back into the hall with Tikki. "Don't be mad at him. He's my best friend. Even if he's a pain."

"It's a Kwami's job to protect and guide, Cat Noir. I'm not saying he's a bad Kwami but he wasn't doing his job. More than likely, your mother left to protect you and your father."

"I've got to find her. I can protect us all now."

"Is there anything else you want or need to ask," Tikki asked

"A couple things. Should I tell my father about my mother and I? With us searching for my mother, shouldn't I tell Ladybug who I am?"

"Absolutely not. Cat Noir, it is imperative that you keep your identity secret. Your father doesn't need to be involved and we should be able to keep Ladybug from finding out your identity."

"How? Don't you need to retrace my mother's steps, check the scene of the crime, things like that?"

"Not at all. We will talk to other miraculous wielders and figure this out. There's nothing that will help us better than magic." Tikki smiled at him. "Anything else?"

"No. Bring Ladybug back." Tikki zoomed over to Adrien and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. Then she was gone and Ladybug returned. "Do you have any questions, M'lady?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Adrien said, honestly. His mother could be alive. They could be a family again. Adrien hoped he wasn't asking for too much.

"Do you want me to stay," Ladybug asked. He wanted to be brave but he couldn't be that brave. He nodded his head. "Come here." They sat down on the stage and Ladybug held him. Adrien couldn't believe his luck. He was falling for two girls and he could never tell either one why he couldn't be with them. Maybe Ladybug would understand, but she was the least one he expected to walk away from.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette was in her bedroom, unbelieving what Tikki was telling her. "How am I supposed to leave Paris?"

"Connie is most definitely out of Paris. She couldn't risk her family finding her or worse, the enemy finding her family. We need to get reinforcements and that means leaving Paris."

"What am I supposed to tell my friends? My family? And what about Hawkmoth? He's not just going to quit. Paris will be destroyed!"

"Marinette, we have to do this."

"I will do whatever I have to to bring Cat's mother home but there's a certain expectation. I have to tell my family something. We can handle Hawkmoth. I can handle my friends. I can't leave my mom and dad, Tikki. It'll destroy them."

"You can't tell them the truth Marinette. No one can know you're Ladybug."

"Because of the elders. Cat's Kwami said you were an elder. You left that part out." Marinette felt betrayed by Tikki. That was information she needed!

"I told you I was much older. Yes, I am a part of the council but you have to trust me. No one can know."

"I'll think of something," Marinette sighed. "Get some rest. I'll be joining you soon." Tikki lay down on Marinette's bed as she contemplated what to do. After an hour of work, Marinette finally got some sleep.

"Mama, papa, can I ask you something," Marinette said the next morning. She was up way earlier than she normally did. Her parents were still prepping for the day. "There's this school sponsored fashion camp next week. It'll be for two weeks and the school will provide for everything. I know you count on me to help out in the bakery but this is such an amazing opportunity for me. Please, can I go?"

"The school is providing it," Sabine asked. Marinette handed her the flyer she worked on last night. She hated lying to them and she knew this wouldn't fool them for long but she just needed her foot in the door. "What do you think, Tom?"

"Do you really want to go, Marinette?"

No. "Yes. Please, Papa. Mama. I promise I will do twice the amount of work afterwards. This kind of opportunity doesn't come every day. Please!"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow is when I leave for the camp but I need to go be interviewed today if I want the last spot."

"What do you need," Tom asked. Marinette hugged them but held on a little tighter than she should have. She was going to miss them so much.

Before she left to meet up with Cat, Marinette left a note in an air vent. She left her phone and only took bare minimum. "Spots out," she cried, actual tears leaking down her face. She glanced at her phone, seeing the typed note on the screen.

 ** _Check the vent._**

Marinette made it to the Eiffel tower, Cat already waiting on her. "I'm sorry, Lady."

"I'll do whatever I have to to get your mother back. At least I have a mother to say goodbye to. You deserve to find out what happened to yours."

"Where are we going?"

Tikki has an address here. It's still in Paris."

"I wonder what is there."

"We'll find out."

It was a small house when they arrived. Marinette had a bad feeling, unlassoing her yo yo. Seeing her reaction, Cat retrieved his baton. A streak of purple flew out and Marinette barely twirled her yo yo to stop it. The acid hissed against the fan, spattering her with painful burns. "It's acid, watch it!"

"We come in peace," Cat was yelling out. Marinette thought it was too late for that. "Tikki and Plagg sent us, gah." Cat saw the jet but like Marinette, he only broke it up.

"Who sent you," a young man asked. He was older than she and Cat put together but he was probably late thirties.

"We're miraculous holders too," Marinette replied. The man was in a deep green jumpsuit, a large, flat shell on his back. Marinette could see a bracelet on his wrist. It must have been his miraculous. "Tikki is my Kwami."

"And Plagg is mine."

"Well, I know Tikki. Wayzz and I have been friends with her for seventy years."

"Surely you're kidding," Cat said. "You're only thirty!"

"Come inside and I'll show you your future." Marinette didn't know if she should trust him but Cat was already following him. She was doing this for Cat. They entered his small cottage and he closed the door behind them. "My deepest apologies. I don't get too many visitors." A bright light flashed before Marinette's eyes and she was forced to shield her eyes. When they readjusted to the normal light, there was a very old man holding a little green Kwami. "Sorry, Wayzz. I'll get you some sushi."

"How did you do that," Cat asked, shocked.

"I am Master Fu, or The Tortue. I have been a miraculous holder for a hundred and sixty-six years. Your Kwami will allow you to keep living so long as you keep them charged and you aren't killed in battle. Pretty cool huh?"

"How is this even possible," Marinette asked.

"Magic," Master Fu replied. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my mother. Tikki told us to come to you."

"Who is your mother," Master Fu asked.

"The last Cat Noir. Did you know her," Cat asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I was in China during most of my years. I moved here at the request of Tikki. I know what she wants me to do."

"What," Marinette asked.

"I know all of the Miraculous holders as of now. There are thirty in Europe alone. I can contact them and let them know a brother and a sister are searching for a loss sister. They will help you. I'm sure Tikki gave you a map."

"Yeah. It's only got four addresses on it though."

"I can provide you with the rest."

Master Fu gave them the addresses and a word of advice. Seeking out miraculous holders can be dangerous. Not everyone has a villain such as Hawkmoth. Some are more dangerous. Be careful where they trot, be careful who they trust.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Adrien and Ladybug traveled outside Paris as their alternate egos for the first time of their career. It was tough getting around but they were able to use shortcuts by going cross country. Their first night away from Paris, they made it to a small suburban town in the French countryside. Adrien had brought a sizable amount of cash with them to aid in their travels. The pair finally slowed to a stroll as they entered the city.

"Should we try to find an abandoned building? Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find a vacant locale. Church maybe?"

"I've got cash, Ladybug. I don't want you sleeping on the floor or cold," Adrien told her. "I'll pay for you a hotel."

"Cat, that's going to get expensive. We can find a place to bed down."

"I've already dragged you away from your home. The least I can do is give you the comforts of home." Adrien refused to force Ladybug to sleep in anything less than a bed. She would sleep in the best hotel this town had to offer, regardless of her reservations. He didn't care if he slept in the gutter, his lady would be safe and warm in a bed.

"Cat Noir, you haven't dragged me anywhere. I chose to be here kitty. I will not see you drop thousands of dollars when we can just hunker down somewhere quiet."

"Lady, we're going to have to get some rest. Tikki and Plagg will need to restore their energy. You are not becoming your civilian self and sleeping where drunks may intrude. I couldn't stand it. It's not a problem. I won't even miss the money."

"Oh Cat, you are hopeless." Ladybug chuckled. "On one occasion. You get something simple. The cheapest one they have."

Adrien had no intention of doing such a thing, but he agreed to pacify her. Ladybug was staring a hole through his skull when he walked her to her room. "I'll be in the next room to yours. If you need anything at all, let me know. Room service is provided with the room so order to your hearts content."

"You're deplorable." Ladybug left him with that, stomping her way in the room. Adrien saw the flash of light beneath the door crack and laid a hand on the barrier. His lady, the true woman, was inside that room. All he needed to do was open the door. Adrien shuffled his way to his room. He didn't care about the rules or what Tikki said, but he respected Ladybug when she said she didn't want him to know. He'd do anything for her, even break his own heart.

Inside his hotel, Adrien released the transformation and helped Plagg on the queen sized bed. "There you go buddy. I'll get your cheese."

"Adrien," Plagg said, sitting up on the bed. The Kwami could hold the transformation for hours with no problem but the longer they stayed transformed, the weaker they got. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, Plagg," Adrien said, sitting beside the magical cat. He pulled the phone closer to him, calling service. "You're my best friend, Plagg. You didn't mean any harm and you didn't know who my mother was." Room service picked up, "Hi, I'd like a block of the runniest Camembert you've got and whatever you have as a special. Just knock on the door and I'll bring it in myself. Thank you." Adrien hung up the phone, turning back to Plagg. "I don't care what happens, Plagg. No one is going to take you away from me."

"If the elders find out, you won't have a say in the matter. I knew you weren't supposed to put the ring on but I pretended to be your Kwami. Adrien, I haven't been doing my job but I will never let you down again. You deserve to be a miraculous holder. You're really special."

"No I'm not. I just can't go back to being just Adrien again. These past three years have been the best of my life Plagg. Especially the last two. Because of you, I met Ladybug. That alone I owe you so much for."

Plagg was about to respond when Adrien's cell phone buzzed again. It had been buzzing all day but he had yet to answer his father's calls. "You better deal with that," Plagg advised.

"I imagine you're right," Adrien sighed. He accepted the call. "Hello, father."

"Adrien, you know you have a curfew."

"Yes, father, I understand. I won't be able to come home for a while, though. I know this will displease you but I have a good reason for being gone."

"Which is," his father asked, his voice devoid of emotion. Adrien didn't understand how anyone can be so cold.

"My reasons. I will call you or Nathalie everyday if you'd like and as soon as I know when I can be home I will update you. I just have something important I need to do now and I can't tell you what."

"Adrien, I decide what is best for you. You will not be absent from my home without my true understanding of your location and your actions."

"Do what you have to, father. I have to do this and I can't share any information with you."

"When I bring you home, your social privileges will be revoked and I will resume your homeschooling. Adrien, this behavior is unacceptable and I will not tolerate this disobedience."

"I'm sorry, father," Adrien said, holding his head down. "Goodnight." Adrien clicked the phone off, sighing. "Plagg, do you even think my mother will love him again?"

"I don't know, buddy. But all will turn out all right." A knock came to the door. Room service sure was fast here. Carefully, he opened the door and pulled the tray inside. Adrien had a hard time quieting his mind down to even try to sleep. His mother could be alive. He could bring her back to Paris and maybe his life wouldn't be so devoid of love again.

Adrien strained to remember the times before his mother left. It was happier then, wasn't it? Sure, his dad was still distant and stubborn but he could remember his mother being the glue that held them together. His mother was the only person Adrien could remember his father being … Soft to. He never doubted their love for each other but her absence had hardened his father in a way Adrien had underestimated. His father would forgive him for disobeying him and the Agreste's would be a family again. The hopes swirling in his chest kept him up.

After lying in bed for what Adrien thought was days, he sat up. He opened a window, trying to bring some air in the stuffy room. Being as they were in a city, the hotel was banked right against another shop. The air coming in did nothing to calm his nerves. Adrien glanced at his sleeping Kwami. Thoughts of stepping out as Adrien crossed his mind but he thought better of it. By now, the news had probably swept the continent. He couldn't risk being identified.

"Plagg," Adrien said, wincing in regret as the Kwami opened his eyes tiredly. "I'm really sorry about this, buddy. Do you mind if I suit up? I promise no powers."

"It's all right, Adrien. Do you have something on your mind?" Adrien visibly reacted to Plagg's actions. "I said I was going to try. This is what a Kwami is supposed to do."

"Don't change, Plagg. We work fine the way we do. We're different. You're lazy and a slob and I'm not supposed to even be Cat Noir. We don't have to go by the rules."

Plagg chuckled softly, Adrien happy to see a bit of his old spirit return. "Let's give you those claws."

"Claws out," Adrien declared. The transformation gave him the rush he needed. He was out the window and up to the roof in moments. Once he climbed over the wall, he jerked in reaction. Ladybug was already up here, starring out at the small population with a vacant look. Adrien saw her shoulders spasm and it was almost too much for him to bear. She was crying. "M'lady?"

"Cat," Ladybug said, jerking. "What are you doing up at this god awful hour? Do you have any idea what time it is." She wiped her eyes in a motion she thought was subtle. There was no way he could miss the love of his life crying.

"I just couldn't sleep. Why aren't you in your tree, nestled on a pretty leaf?" Adrien briefly wondered if she had a bunk bed. Maybe it resembled a tree like ladybugs nested in.

"Not all of us take the name so seriously, Cat Noir." Ladybug sighed, a small laugh escaping, though it did not reach her eyes. Cat tried to unmask her in his mind. Black hair. Blue eyes. The way her nose slanted ever so little on her face. He imagined her eyebrows. They were probably slim, going crooked at the very end. He could see each identifying mark on her face but to put them together in a picture… The damned magic blocked his ever attempt.

"Are you okay," Cat asked her. His heart ached so badly at his memory of her lost in her thoughts. He imagined a mother and a father who loved her so very much. He imagined her parents distraught as they wondered where their daughter was. He remembered his own father's cold and calculating words. He wasn't as much worried as he was furious. What it must be like to have parents who love you that much.

"Of course I am, pussycat. Just needed some air." She tried to be brave for him. How he loved her more every day.

"Tell me about something, Ladybug. Anything. Take my mind off finding my mother. Please."

"Okay," Ladybug said quietly. "You wanted to know how I got my miraculous, right? Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Tell me."

"It was the summer before last. I was working on a hobby of mine, and I needed to grab another supply. I have an L shaped desk beneath my bed." He knew she slept up high. "So I slid down to the other side of my desk and brought back what I needed. Right where I was working was a pair of red polka dot earrings. I had never seen these earrings before and no one came into my room. I picked them up, entranced with them." He could tell she was reliving the day. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I wasn't. I removed my old earrings and put these in." She emphasized the miraculous with her left hand. "It felt so right." She sighed. "I felt like this was who I always was."

"I remember my first transformation," Adrien sort of interrupted her. He had asked her to take his mind off their mission and while it was almost impossible to forget, he could talk with her. "Like I told Tikki, I had the ring for more than eight months after she disappeared. I was wearing it around my neck. Then just one day I wanted to actually wear the thing. I didn't feel any pull. To be honest, the transformation scared me senseless. I didn't know what had happened or what to do. When I lost the transformation there was this little black cat sitting in front of me, demanding cheese. It took me several conversations and countless Camembert to get even the basics out of Plagg."

"He was probably tired. We don't know how long he was your mom's Kwami."

"Master Fu was a hundred and eighty years old, Lady. Plagg is just lazy."

"Maybe your mom didn't meet your dad until this century, huh," Ladybug said, causing Adrien's mind to come to a screeching halt. Ladybug laughed. "I'm just joking, Cat Noir. Master Fu only looked young as The Tortue."

Adrien felt himself really laugh. "I wonder if mom looked like me in costume."

"I'm supposed to be distracting you," Ladybug looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Adrien said, taking her hand. "I can't forget, Ladybug. I just need to accept I'm going to be crushed if this doesn't end well."

"I'm going to be with you all the way, Cat. I will never leave your side."

Ladybug curled her fingers with his, her looking deep in his eyes. Adrien brought his other hand up, touching her face gently. He ran his thumb gently along her lip, careful of his claws. He willed himself to see the real girl. He was so helplessly in love with her but he didn't know a thing about her. Adrien dropped his hand in astonishment as he realized Ladybug never once looked uncomfortable.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

Ladybug shook her head, apparently gathering her thoughts together. "No, it's okay. I-I-I don't know what come over me."

 _Just tell her you love her_ , Adrien's mind was screaming at him. He desperately wanted to make her see how much he cared for her. His mind refused to operate, though, so he was left scrambling for words to say.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same, kitty." And she was up, using her yo yo to lower herself back to her room.

She had been gone for nearly two minutes before he could finally say, "Who are you under that disguise." Cat picked himself up and climbed back to bed. Images and dreams of his mother dazzled and haunted his mind the rest of the night.

AN: Okay, quick confession. When I wrote this, Master Fu's kwami was a frog. I HATED the idea of a turtle kwami. I'm still conflicted about it, not knowing how the show will create Wayzz's superhero. However, when I watched the origin episode, I had to change the name. Wayzz used to be Raiin. Oh well. Also, I was so close to guessing Master Fu's age. In the original draft of this chapter, he had been a miraculous wielder for 180 years which made him 194. I was kind of proud about that. I have no idea if it'll be canon or if Master Fu was only so old because of some other nonsense but I'm hanging onto hope that our kids could live really long lives!

Mada


	4. Conflict

**Wondering Minds**

 **Chapter Four: Conflict**

Marinette tossed and turned all night. She had went up on the roof unable to sleep because she missed her family and friends. Now, her insomnia had an entirely different culprit. The way he had looked at her. The way his hand had touched her lip, she thought he was going to kiss her. That wasn't what kept her up. What kept her awake at this unsightly hour was she was going to let him.

Marinette groaned and turned over, that image burned into her mind. She had wanted Cat Noir to kiss her. She didn't know who he was, he didn't know who she was and she wanted him to kiss her. Marinette was all kinds of confused. She had thought about telling him who she really was countless times over the last year and a half. Marinette had thought Tikki approved but this week had revealed the rules. Did Marinette even care about the rules? It was all so confusing.

It was almost four o'clock. Her parents would be getting up soon if they ever went to sleep. It was time for her to make good on her promise. In the note, she had told them she had left on her own and she would call first thing in the morning. Marinette had thought about just leaving the note but was afraid it wouldn't satisfy her parents. She wanted to keep the authorities out of this if at all possible.

So she picked up the phone by the bed and dialed the familiar number. The phone had barely rung before her mother was answering. Another twinge of guilt shot through her heart. "Please don't worry," Marinette said, swallowing back the tears.

"Are you okay? Why did you lie to us? Marinette, we don't understand."

"I don't quite understand myself. Just know I'm okay and I'm being careful and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"What is going on, Marinette," Tom asked, his voice filled with concern. She could tell they had the phone on speaker.

Marinette bit her lip. So many things ran through her head but she just didn't know what to tell them. "I have an important mission to do. I don't want to lie to you, mama and papa. I just can't tell you what I'm doing. I am so, so, so very sorry." Her voice broke and she fought back tears. Her parents had always made it so easy to talk to them. They may have embarrassed her at times, but she never doubted she could come to them for anything.

"When are you coming home, Marinette," Sabine asked, her voice cracking. Tears welled in Marinette's eyes. Even when she lied to them, they still trusted her. How was she going to explain this?

"I wish I knew. I don't even really know what's going to happen. I really hope this is solved easily and I can come home before long. I'll keep you updated and call you every morning. Please, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"You're fine. You're not hungry. Maybe some lemon meringue?" Marinette really felt bad. Sabine was using their safe words in case she got scared or someone was to pick her up.

"No, mama. No one is trying to hurt me and I'm a little bit afraid but I've got someone to watch over me. I'll be afraid and then we can have some of papa's bread pudding." She hoped that would put their minds to ease. Bread pudding was her favorite sweet dish. She just really wanted them to not worry.

"Are you with Adrien," Tom asked, his voice turning angry. Marinette was blindsided by both the tone and the accusation.

"Adrien? What, no? How could I? Papa, I'm not even in Paris anymore." Marinette was so shocked she hadn't considered saying that a bad thing until she had already said it.

"Where are you, then," Sabine asked.

"For the moment, I'm in eastern France. We'll be crossing into Switzerland by tonight. Why would you think I'm with Adrien?"

"Sweetheart, Adrien has run away from home," Tom said gently. Marinette's eyes widened. "The news is reporting his father has been in contact with him but that they do not know where he is. I'm sorry, dear, but it sounds too much like what's happening to you."

"I-I, what's happened to him? Does anyone know?"

"I'm afraid not," Sabine answered. "We only know by what the news and our customers have said. You'll have to talk to Adrien to get all the answers."

"The same way only you hold the answers."

Marinette had to admit that did look suspicious. "I don't know anything about Adrien's disappearance but I promise you that mine has nothing to do with it. I do want to call Adrien, though, and check up on him." Marinette didn't know what she should be feeling. She was crazy in love with Adrien but Cat Noir had currently caught her fancy. Of all the times for her to fall for that stupid cat's pickup lines.

"Please call us everyday, Marinette. Any time, anywhere. And-And, well, we'll keep this between us. We'll call your school and tell them you're sick."

"Really," Marinette said, unable to hide her excitement. She coughed, covering up her slip up. "I mean, thank you."

"But we expect the truth when you get home, young lady," Tom said, her dad's voice firm and authoritative. It was rare for him to lose his jolliness.

"I'll do my best," Marinette said, smiling softly. She had until then to come up with a cover story. "Love you, Mama and Papa. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Be safe, dear." It felt like the hardest thing she ever did, but Marinette hung up the phone. It took her several minutes before she could breathe without thinking about the action. Finally, she dialed Adrien's number. It rang for a long time but eventually Adrien's groggy voice came over the line.

"Yeah?"

He was asleep. Of course he was asleep. It wasn't even five yet. "Adrien, it's…"

"Marinette," he said, wide awake. "Oh, God, I completely forgot to call you. I am so sorry."

"Are you okay," Marinette asked. She wondered if he would try to deny being gone.

"I'm okay, I guess. Look, you mean a lot to me and I want to tell you everything but I can't right now. I haven't told anyone, so please don't think that it's just you."

"You're going through something." Marinette didn't phrase it as a question. She hoped it wasn't her.

"Listen, it's not like that at all. It's just… God, I can't explain this to you and I really want to, okay. I'm sure about us, Princess. I'd have you here with me if it was possible."

"Then what are you doing? Are you in trouble?"

"No. I can't tell you but I promise when I get back, we'll talk. I'm… searching for something you could say. I don't want to tell you these half truths and half lies. Can you just trust me and know we're okay."

"It was one date, Adrien," Marinette said, looking down. She couldn't blame him for running. She was a freak, compared to him anyway.

"I don't know what we have, but I know you mean a lot to me. I want to take you out on a real date. When I get back, provided I'm not sent to boarding school, I want to hang out with you, text you. I want to give you a real kiss. This just happened at the worst time of our relationship. So, no, it wasn't just one date. It was the beginning. And this is not the end."

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. She should have kept her mouth shut. "Um, Adrien, if you look at your phone, you'll see that I'm not calling from my phone. I tell you this because I am not at home right now. There was a… designer camp this week and next. When I called my parents, they told me about you. Don't worry about calling me. I'll call you when I'm done. If you want me to."

"You're not backing out of this relationship, are you," Adrien asked. "Because I swear when I get back, I'm taking you on a real date."

"Adrien, you put me over the moon. If you're still interested, I'll be there. If not, then no hard feelings. You're still my friend."

"You're my friend too. But I hope to add girl to that soon." Marinette thought she was going to swoon. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. Have fun at camp. If you call and I don't answer, leave a message. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Deal," Marinette replied. "Go back to sleep, Adrien."

"Gosh, what time is it?"

"Five after five I think."

"I've got to get going. Take care, Marinette."

"You as well and best of luck in whatever you're doing."

Marinette could hear the smile in his words. "You have no idea what that means to me." Then he was gone. Marinette wasn't quite sure she believed him. Why couldn't he tell her where he was and what he was doing? She was his girlfriend for crying out loud. But Marinette would cross that bridge when she got to it. She looked at the clock. Five-ten. She figured Cat wouldn't be up until at least eight. She could get a little sleep.

A knock came to the door, startling her from her thoughts. "M'Lady? I wanted to discuss with you departure."

Marinette freaked. She rushed to the bed and woke up Tikki. After a quick "Spots on," Ladybug reemerged. She opened the door. "Kitty cat is a morning person, huh?"

Cat laughed, placing a hand behind his neck. "Not exactly. Join me on a walk. I need to pick up a few things."

"Yeah, no problem." The two of them walked down the hall, heading for the elevator. "So, why were you up?" She wondered if he slept at all. "You did lie down, didn't you?"

"For a while," Cat nodded. He pushed the down recall. "Couldn't sleep well even after I nodded off. I kept having these dreams. Sometimes it was happy. Finding her and she being safe and happy and ready to come home. Other times, not so much. She left, she didn't just disappear." Cat visibly shivered. "The last one I never want to think of again."

Marinette grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. The elevator doors opened and they entered the cart. "You know she's going to envelop you in the biggest hug of your life."

"I really hope so. I dealt with it, you know?" His green eyes filled with doubt. "She was gone and she was never coming back. Father had changed and he would never be the same again. Now, I have all these hopes. I want her to come home and fix what has been broken for so long." Cat shook his head. They were almost to the lobby. "Anyway, that's not why I asked you to walk with me. I need to apologize for last night."

"What for," Marinette asked. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out. The greeter at the door stared as they walked past but she paid him no mind.

"I don't know what's going through my head anymore. Since I found out my mother could still be alive… I can't seem to make heads or tails. If I upset you or made you uncomfortable with my behavior yesterday, I am truly sorry, M'lady. That was not my intentions."

He was talking about the kiss. "You didn't upset me. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking either. You're very valuable to me, I appreciate everything you do and… I love you, Cat." By the look in his eyes, she had to clarify. "You mean so, so much to me, Kitty. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You'll always be my best friend and maybe someday we can reveal our true identities to each other."

"When you say you love me?"

"I mean I wanted you to kiss me too but I don't know what to do about my boyfriend."

Cat's eyes widened and she could tell he started beating himself up. "Of course you have a boyfriend. He's a very lucky individual. I'm sorry about that. I really am, M'lady."

"It's a new relationship. I talked to him this morning. I really want it to work out, though, Cat. I've loved him for forever and he just came out of the blue and asked me out. I never saw you like that before, but I'm starting to get to know you. There is someone out there for you and she's going to make you the happiest you've ever been."

"It's no secret, Ladybug. I love you. I really do, and that will never change. But, I came to a realization the other day. I'm standing by that choice now. If you ever want me like that, I'll always be a fool for you. But I'm moving on with my life. There is this girl. She's smart and funny and incredibly talented. I'm going to try to make something with her. I wish you the best of luck with your relationship."

Marinette bit her cheek, trying to extinguish the heat that swelled in her stomach. She loved Adrien and she only thought about Cat that way because of this ordeal with his mother. It was not fair to Cat or Adrien for her to play with their emotions like that. "Thank you," she said, trying to believe the words. Marinette thought about how easy it would be for him to push her up against the wall and kiss her. Marinette was losing her mind.

"So, um, did you speak with your father?"

Cat Noir chuckled in a humorless fashion. "Yeah, I had that train wreck conversation. He's always so closed off. He won't listen to reason and there's no changing his mind. I'll need my miraculous to escape that confrontation. Hawkmoth has nothing on my father."

"I say he's being totally unfair. I mean, I assume you didn't tell him what you were doing here, but he still has to know you're responsible enough not to just pick up and leave."

"Father doesn't just guess. He knows. Even what he has no idea about, he knows. You know? I'm not doing something productive with my time when I'm Cat Noir. I'm off slouching with my deadbeat friends. It's just how he's become." Cat lead her to a marketplace. "I need some cheese for Plagg. He's going to need to stock up before we head out."

"Are you wanting to get anymore sleep," Marinette asked him.

"Not really. The dreams will just keep me up anyway. I'm ready when you are." Cat wanted to get going and she agreed with him. She could sleep after they returned home. She probably wouldn't sleep much anyway, considering her excessive homesickness. Marinette joined in with the shopping, tucking an energy drink in the basket while Cat wasn't looking. By six o'clock, they were leaving the city and venturing into the wilderness.

Cat had it so much better than she did transportation wise. The trees would be a good launching spot for her yo yo if it wasn't for the underbrush. That meant she mainly relied on her physical strength or short bursts of flight to get around. Cat had his vault pole and could cross rivers, ravines and area in general with ease. He'd help her in some particularly tricky crossing points but for the most part, she was running. Marinette thought it was a good thing she was a naturally good runner.

They were approaching the first address Master Fu had passed along to them. They would probably reach it by noon. It made Marinette anxious as she thought about meeting another Miraculous Wielder. The encounter with Master Fu at first had been rough. What would happen if they came across someone who had no intention of helping? What would happen when they came across these supposedly stronger villains?

Marinette hoped this would be an uneventful outing but she didn't count on it. She would prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Ladybug thought he didn't see that but he totally did. She hadn't slept much through the night either. Adrien felt bad about hurting her so much but she was determined to see this through. He couldn't do this without her so he just accepted her help and worked toward getting them home. He'd watch out for Ladybug but it was really needless. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He admired her spirit and her strength. He could never do the things she was doing without his baton.

Without any communication, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks. Something pricked at the back of his neck. Adrien positioned himself to be standing on guard next to Ladybug. Something or someone was coming. Adrien noticed a series of farmhouses standing in the Switzerland Mountains. They were close to a population. A chill ran up Adrien's back but he kept his eyes peeled.

"Cat Noir, move," Ladybug called. She threw out her yo yo and Adrien watched as it bounced off a thick black fog surrounding him. "What is that?!"

Adrien swung his baton at the gas and was surprised when it struck something solid. He angled his baton, extending it to push it away from them. The blob flew up, moving as if he had thrown someone instead of a fog. "What in the world is that thing, Ladybug?"

"I don't know," she screamed as the thing drew towards them. Cat grabbed her by the waist, using his pole to vault them away. They landed in the local's garden fields. "I'm going to get some help." She yanked her yo yo towards the sky, yelling, "Lucky Charm!" However, before the light even died down, the black cloud attacked the ability and her yo yo dropped limply to the ground. "What?"

"Don't feed it," a strange voice cried, a Swiss accent audible. Adrien saw a colorful blur enter from the populous, gliding to stand beside them. Reds, blues, yellows and hints of black and white feathers lined the newcomer's gray-black suit, displaying a beautiful fanning motion. The feathers laid flat against the woman's back, her bracing for a fight. "Are you insane? Don't ever use an energy source near a wraith!"

"And you are," Ladybug asked.

"I'm Keeta," she replied. "Who are you and what are you doing in these parts?"

"Maybe we should deal with the wraith," a male announced. "You'll have to pardon my partner. She has an issue with priories." Adrien had a hard time taking the newest newcomer seriously. He was in a tan suit with a noticeable round leather button on his head. He looked absolutely like a dork.

"Right. Let's go, Ram." The two took off, circling the black cloud. Round and round they went, her curbing it off by gliding in the air and him butting it back with his head. Despite the lack of flashy weaponry, they did make a good team. The wraith moved just too far out of Keeta's angle, though, hurtling towards Ladybug and he. The duo braced up, Adrien ready to bat it out of the way. Ladybug hooked it with her yo yo and sent it soaring back to the other Miraculous wielders. Adrien noticed it had grown smaller.

"Come on," Ladybug declared. He knew exactly where she wanted him. Adrien used his baton to vault himself at the wraith, ripping a hole in the center of its mass. Lady's yo yo followed him closely, her hooking it towards her. The cloud ripped in half, fading to mere particles. The only thing remaining was a small black mouse.

"Don't let it get away," Ram screamed.

"Your purifier," Adrien called to Ladybug.

"It works for butterflies," Ladybug shrugged. She unhooked her yo yo again, casting it toward the mouse. Ladybug captured the mouse. "Time to de-evilize."

Adrien cracked a smile. "Remember, it's not a butterfly."

"No, it's worse." Ladybug dropped her compact near the ground, the mouse scurring away. "Bye-bye, little whiskers." She shot a look at him, "Down kitty."

Adrien's mouth opened in fake outrage. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Whoa, what was that," Ram asked, stepping in front of Keeta.

"She's amazing, isn't she," Adrien said, crossing his arms.

"I'm Ladybug. This is my partner, Cat Noir. We're in search of his mother, the original Cat Noir. The Tortue said we could find you here."

"The Tortue sent you," Keeta asked.

"Your mother. You mean to tell me you inherited her powers?"

Adrien took the time to examine the pair. She was more than likely older. Neither one were very old to begin with. He was probably 20, no older than 25. She was 30 or 35. Thinking of Master Fu, Adrien added a disclaimer thinking that's what it looked like to him.

"Sort of," Adrien chose to keep the details close to the vest. "She disappeared nearly three years ago. I found out recently she was a Miraculous Wielder too."

"You're both young. Who's the lead," Keeta asked.

"I am," both he and Ladybug said.

"Oh, no, kitty. I am so in charge. You're the sidekick."

"She's the brain, I'm the brawn," Adrien added.

"That's why it's best to have someone significantly older. There's nothing to question."

"Yeah, no. Cat's had his powers longer than I have but I'm stronger."

"That's not fair. She's good luck and I'm bad luck. That's not strength, that's cheating."

Lady crossed her arms, snorting. "Do you know what I'd give to have that Cataclysm?"

"Do you know what I'd give to have you," Adrien threw out, masking his true feelings with a throw away. Ladybug rolled her eyes but he could tell she wasn't in it. The cat was out of the bag. She knew his flirting was somewhat genuine.

"Sorry, you're going to have to forgive him. Or throw him off a building. I tend to do the latter." Ladybug stepped forward. "We were wondering if anyone had heard of a lost miraculous wielder or knew someone who seems to know more than they should."

Keeta looked thoughtful. "A few years ago there was word of a woman passing through. I don't know if it's who you're looking for but I have a friend out east that said she was last seen in Sudan."

"Did anyone see her," Adrien asked, his heart in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Cat Noir. She was a ghost. The closest person that actually saw her said she was definitely not a miraculous wielder but she was stronger than a normal person. She could have been influenced by the miraculous."

"Is this person still living," Ladybug asked. Her earring beeped, shocking both of them.

"You used your Lucky Charm," Adrien said, having actually forgotten. "You're going to change back."

"No. I'm afraid he passed on a few months ago. Good luck, children. I hope you find your mother. And we'll spread the word." After Keeta spoke, Adrien threw Ladybug on his back.

"Thank you. Hang on, M'lady!" He vaulted them into the air. By the time Adrien got them a hotel room and ushered her inside, it was everything Ladybug could do to hold the transformation. Adrien was pulling the door closed when the light washed over her. Close call indeed. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," Ladybug said in response. He couldn't believe she bought that they might recognize each other. Adrien was confident if his lady was around him on a daily basis, he could pick up on her. With or without the magical protection. Adrien retired to his room, releasing Plagg. He pulled a container of cheese he and Lady had shopped for this morning from his bag and Plagg went to town on it.

Adrien put his hand on the wall, trying to clear his thoughts. This myth lady, was she really his mother? Could she still retain some of the ring's magic even after she retired it? Is that what Tikki meant when she said the ring and him would merge until there was no difference? Could he someday become Cat Noir even without Plagg? Not that he'd consider that. Plagg and he were partners. It would be like considering Cat Noir without Ladybug. Or Ladybug without him, if you go by her.

Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the missed calls and messages. He had long since ignored the vibrations. Nathalie and Nino had called fifty times apiece. The message out of place was one from Alya.

 **Do you know where Marinette is? I'm not buying this BS from her parents.**

Adrien plopped down on the hotel's bed, beginning his text.

 _I talked to her this morning. She's at camp. Her phone doesn't work._

 **Camp? Her parents said she's sick. I knew it was BS. I started considering she took off with you.**

Why would her parents say she was sick when she was at camp, Adrien began to wonder. He did not need this at the moment.

 _If you hear anything, keep me posted. I'll let you know any developments I make. She's supposed to call me._

 **Tell her to call me too. Bros before hoes**.

 _LMAO NOT_

Adrien rolled his eyes, closing the conversation with Alya. He called Nathalie first. It was very professional, her stating that his father doesn't want him to call. He is to return home immediately and give this up. Adrien had told her to remind his father that this was something he had to do. He also asked her to apologize for him but Adrien wasn't completely honest with the apology.

Talking with Nino had been a bit more difficult. His best (human) friend had taken it hard that he couldn't be included in the knowledge. If there was anyone in his life that Adrien would share his secret identity with, it would be Nino. Of course that couldn't happen. It would be just too dangerous for his friend. Nino would have to help in his subtle, unknowing way.

It was almost two hours in the night when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number so he knew it had to be Marinette. Adrien didn't know how he was going to handle this. How do you accuse someone of being insensitive because she won't tell you the truth when you yourself are keeping secrets? This should be good.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter four of wondering minds! Feedback and comments are always welcome!

Mada


	5. The Trail

Wondering Minds

Chapter Five: The Trail

Marinette felt the bottom of her stomach somersault every time she thought of the conversation. She had nothing to defend herself. Adrien was completely in the right here. She was the one who come up with the stupid camp idea. She knew her parents were going to cover for her and now Adrien and Alya both probably didn't trust her. What was she going to do? Sometimes, being a superhero had its drawbacks.

Their journey had been cut short for the day, but Marinette was set on making the most of their time. She needed to find Cat's mother and return home. She had to find a way to fix her relationships with her parents, Alya and Adrien. Just as the sun was starting to set, she transformed and made her way to Cat's room.

"Kitty, can we talk," Marinette asked. It took a few moments, probably for him to transform, but he opened the door. "Thank you."

"Everything okay, M'lady," Cat asked, standing as she took a seat on his bed.

"I want to leave," Marinette stated.

"Oh," Cat said, his head drooping a tad. "I guess I can give you enough money for a ticket back to Paris."

"What? No. I want to continue our journey."

"Have you lost your mind? It's dark out there!"

"Kitty afraid of the dark," Marinette teased him.

"I'm the one with night vision, actually, but you can't go out like that. You wouldn't be able to see. You could get hurt."

"We have to make up for lost time," Marinette argued.

Cat sighed. "I want to get going too, Lady, but here's the thing. We're visiting these people. You can't see well in the dark. Just take it easy tonight. Do you understand?"

"I just hate that we lost so much time. We worked barely half a day."

"It's not a big deal. We'll catch up tomorrow."

"I guess you have a point," Marinette sighed. She hated being behind this far. Two days and three miraculous wielders is all they could show for it.

"I know you want to get home as soon as possible. Believe me, I do too. But needlessly putting ourselves in danger is not the way to do that." Cat's words reminded Marinette of their conversation on top Le Grand Paris. She guessed she could spend some time with Cat.

"Are you busy right now," Marinette asked, patting the bed. She wanted him comfortable before she started this weird conversation.

"For you, never, my lady!" He took the seat she offered.

"Well," she began, feeling awkward. She noticed she was twirling one of her pigtails. She held one hand in the other. How does she start this conversation? "One day, I was out as my civilian self and I noticed you were just hanging out. Do you go about as Cat when there isn't an attack?"

Cat's hand shot to hook his neck. "You caught me, huh? Yeah, things can get cold at home so I try to escape." Cat looked thoughtful. "You saw me as the real you. What was that like?"

"Like every day. I just wasn't wearing a skintight suit and a mask."

"Do you ever wonder who I really am," Cat asked quietly.

Marinette turned her head, unable to look him in the eye. "Why?"

"I do," Cat continued. Marinette thought maybe he had just paused. "I've tried many times to unmask you in my mind. You have no idea."

That was something she hadn't tried to do. She turned to him, really looking at him. Golden locks, although a bit disheveled, and the most piercing green eyes. He was handsome, she had already acknowledged it. What she failed to notice was how gosh darned handsome he was. Her heart skipped a beat, a blush spreading across her face. Damnit, was he hot.

"I want to know you Ladybug. Really know you. Regardless of what we become in the future, you and I have a connection. You said it yourself, one day we could share our identities."

"What would that bring, though, Cat? Imagine what Hawkmoth could do with that information. Even if you would never tell, our families could be targeted. Would you really want your father to be a target of Hawkmoth's? What about your mother when we find her? She won't have the ring to protect her. You're going to have enough problems protecting your entire family. I have no idea if you should include your father in your secret, but your mother is going to know. I just don't want that hanging over my head. I can't imagine my parents being a pawn in his game. It's bad enough he can use you."

"I'm not worried about Hawkmoth, Ladybug. As long as we have each other, we can take what comes our way. But you're out there. Your family is out there. And I have no idea who you are out of that suit. To me, that's more dangerous. Your powers are far more valuable than mine. Heck, I believe you may be the only miraculous wielder that can purify. What happens when you get caught between one of Hawkmoth's flunkies and can't change. That's when I really need to know what you look like. If we lose you, it's over for Paris."

Marinette listened honestly. It was a valid point. It had happened a couple of times. Of course, they had been lucky. She always found a way to slip out. Who is to say one day her luck didn't run out? "Valid point, Kitty," she smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll consider it. We've been lucky so far, I really believe we'll be fine. But you have a point. I don't know what Keeta and Ram were going to do with that mouse, but they were surprised to see it return to normal."

"What could I do with the butterflies," Cat asked, sorrow in his eyes. "I think they wanted us to kill it."

"Could it be that easy," Marinette asked. She hated the idea of killing a butterfly. She's trapped a many of a mouse though the idea of actually hurting it did seem cruel.

"We're not invincible," Cat said, looking down. Marinette remembered him talking about scars, bruises and pain. She had her cases of injuries but they were always minor. She certainly never had a scar.

"How well do you know that," Marinette asked, crossing her arms. She was going to skin this cat.

"It's rare to get hurt. The suit protects me for the most part. But I stopped a robbery one night. The guy had a knife. I wasn't careful and he cut me. The suit mended after my next transformation but I have a scar on my left side."

"Cat, are you insane? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"There was nothing to tell. Most injuries heal quickly. Two days, tops. Even the cut was healed in eighteen hours. But you can't tell me you've never been hurt. I've seen you fall before."

"Yeah. It knocks the wind out of me but I've never seen a bruise or a scar. Let me see."

"But, how," Cat asked.

"You've never taken your suit off," Marinette said, smirking. She grabbed his zipper below the bell and pulled. The suit split down the middle. Marinette felt heat engulf her at the sight of his abs. He was really ripped. Cat directed her in the right place. She could see the white discoloration of the scar. It was about four inches across, right near his back. There were important organs there. "How deep did it go?"

"It was a six inch blade. Plagg told me to leave it in. It was the most miserable eighteen hours of this cat's life. I had to pretend to be sick. It wasn't like I was goofing off, though. I could barely move during that time."

"Was this your worst injury," Marinette asked, her voice stern.

"Yes. I've been hurt badly six times in the last three years. Not counting your smiles, of course."

"You stupid cat," Marinette said, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hey, no. No tears," Cat said, wiping her eyes. Marinette turned into his touch and she heard Cat's breathing become labored. "Please, M'lady, don't cry for me."

"You can't do this to me," Marinette said, looking at him sincerely. "I need you, kitty. Please, don't put yourself in danger. If you need to get out, call me. Tikki won't mind. I'll come to you, day or night. Do not go out alone."

"Is my lady going to give me her cell," Cat asked, a smirk gradually spreading to his eyes.

"And have you harass me day and night. No, call me on your baton."

"Um, how can I call you if you're not in costume?"

"Plagg hasn't told you a thing, has he," Marinette chuckled. "The reason we have cell service, data and GPS is because of the Kwami. They're like little cell towers. If you call me, Tikki will receive it and let me know."

"That would be valuable information to have," Cat said, scowling. "I'm going to kill that cat."

"It seems like he makes you work for it," Marinette chuckled.

"I'm telling you. I love the little guy to death but he can be exhausting. The first day I transformed he didn't even tell me a thing. I just remember becoming me again and he was there, demanding cheese. As if the transformation wasn't enough, now I had a talking miniature cat."

Marinette pulled the zipper of his suit up, tucking him back into his clean self. "What was it like? For me, I can feel the other ladybugs. It's like she merges with the real me and makes me better. Is it like that for you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't have memories, if that's what you're talking about. It's like…"

"Their wisdom," Marinette finished. "I guess I add my own to the collective but I can certainly identify past experiences. It's like that for you, too?"

"Yeah. The first time, it felt weird. I'm never just Cat Noir. I'm here too." Marinette nodded with him. She understood that. It wasn't like there were millions of ladybugs whispering in her ear. She just knew. "But I can operate better like this. There are days Cat Noir figures out solutions the real me could never imagine."

"I get that entirely. My lucky charm is the best example. I might not understand microwaves but my brain is clicking that it could short out Lady Wifi's abilities."

"I could believe you were that smart, M'lady," Cat flirted. Marinette felt so torn. She loved Adrien but she never felt more like kissing Cat Noir.

"You said you had a girl back home," Marinette said, disbelieving she was going here. Cat turned his entire focus on her. "Are you planning on telling her?"

"Probably not. It's not like I could ever trust someone else with this secret. Only you."

"How can we do this, Cat," Marinette sighed. "I want this to work between me and him but can I ever be with him if he doesn't know the real me? Ladybug is the real me, Cat. I'm both."

"That's something you have to decide, M'lady. This girl, while amazing, is just a chapter of my life. My best friend, I know we'll be friends for the rest of my life. I want to tell him but how do I burden him with this? You seem to have more stable relationships. As much as I care for her, I just know I'm too messed up." He looked down. "I've been lucky to have my best friend as long as I have."

"You'll always have me, Cat," Marinette said, taking his hand. "We're still young. I guess I'm being unrealistic when I say I'm going to marry this boy. I'm not even fifteen yet. I've got the rest of high school and college to get through. Our lives are always changing. Who we are now isn't who we may be in five years, even one. If you love this girl, you could be with her forever. The only part I'm unsure of is my secret. He's going to become suspicious eventually and me asking for his trust isn't going to cut it."

Cat chuckled sadly. "You used that line too. What else are we supposed to say? I refuse to do any kind of reveal over the phone. Once I had left, it was too late."

"My parents expect an explanation. I figured I could come up with a cover story, but why should I? I can't tell him. It's way too soon in the relationship. I won't tell my best friend. Good lord, that'd be a train wreck. My parents deserve to know, though. Nothing I could come up with, short of the truth, would be enough."

"I do wonder about my father, though. My mother will know and we'll have to tell him something."

"Do you think your father knew about your mother," Marinette asked. It crossed her mind. She didn't understand how a relationship could work without her secret revealed. Maybe that's how they made it work, she considered.

"I don't think so. My father is ground in reality, regardless of how warped that reality is. That's probably why our family was so messed up. The secrets." Marinette sighed dejectedly. She really wanted to make it work with Adrien. How many times can she lie to him or keep him out of the loop before he grows tired of it? Will the one lie she told yesterday do it in for them? She didn't even know when a good time to tell him would be.

Marinette looked at Cat again, him looking at her. She identified that lust in his eyes. She felt it curl in her chest as well. Could she and Cat make it work? If they couldn't, would it destroy their partnership? Marinette slid her hand to his arm, feeling him as she traveled to his face. She didn't know if it was the loneliness, her homesick attitude or if she really was falling for him, but she wanted him so badly. Cat moved in closer, his breath washing over her in a hypnotic lull. Marinette's heart skipped a beat.

"Can you keep a secret," Marinette whispered, swallowing hard. She struggled to breathe evenly. Her heart skipped out of harmony. She wanted him and she'd risk hell to taste him.

"As long as you can," was Cat's reply. Marinette captured Cat's lips with hers. It was like a fire erupted in her partner, him grabbing her with a passion she had never felt. He pushed her into the pillowtop mattress, kissing her deeply, his hands on her neck and hip. Marinette wrapped her fingers in Cat's hair, drawing circles on his back with her free hand.

He straddled her, moving his lips from her lips to her neck. Marinette gasped, feeling him kiss a line from her neck to her breasts. Cat's fingers trailed her body, grabbing her hand and pushing it over her head. He kissed her on the lips again, pulling on her lip. Marinette's mind had an overload of pressure. She never imagined something so simple could drive her so mad.

Marinette kissed and was kissed by Cat for several minutes before they both broke apart. Something was wrong. Cat let her up, his ears pinning. Marinette retrieved her yo yo, eyes peeled for what may come. Splintering wood flew in their direction, Cat using his baton to shield the two as the door blew apart. Marinette half expected a wraith to be standing there, but what she saw she was unprepared for.

There were three people standing in their doorway. Each one was big, broad shouldered and carrying a weapon. The three charged the pair, Marinette seeing a familiar purple mask cover their faces. "Bring me the boy," Hawkmoth's voice announced.

"Cat," Marinette cried, throwing her yo yo out. She lassoed one, trying to yank him away from the others.

"Hey, now, what'd I do," Cat asked, bringing his baton up to shield his head. Marinette watched as one of the weapons hit his baton and Cat screamed out in pain. It was an actual energy weapon. "Lady," Cat called, extending his weapon. Marinette tried unlassoing the one she caught but he pulled his weight back, yanking her feet from beneath her. She tumbled, her string loosening and the henchman pulling free.

"Cat, run," Marinette called, struggling to recoil her yo yo. She snagged another one, yanking him away from the door. "Go!"

"No way," he wheezed. Cat swept his extended baton, knocking them away from her. "Can you find the akuma?"

They all looked so similar. Not a one was unique. There had to be something powering the victim, it was always that way. The three were back up, circling Cat. She would not let them take him away from her. Cat forced the baton in front of himself, bracing for their attack. If they hit him with that weapon, he'd be done for. It was time for the big guns.

"Lucky charm," Marinette called out. The power did not work the way it normally did, though, this time the light spreading throughout the room. The three henchmen screamed, shielding their eyes. Cat tripped backwards, shielding his eyes as well. Marinette looked fearfully to Cat. Why was it hurting him? Where was the object to help her save the day?

She saw it. Three, two and until there was only one little butterfly expelled from the ordinary citizen, the man dropping to his knees. Marinette threw out her yo yo, capturing the vile insect. She spun around, looking for Cat. Where he had been moments ago, only Plagg laid. "Cat," Marinette cried, rushing to the little Kwami.

"I'm okay," Cat's voice called out. It donned on Marinette that this was the real Cat Noir. "Can you give me a minute? I need to take care of Plagg."

"What happened," Marinette asked.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry about this."

"Don't sweat it. I'm going to help him." She rose to her full height and moved toward the doorway. The door was repaired, which was odd to Marinette. She guessed it was hard to signal out at this point. She definitely needed to ask Tikki some questions.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Adrien had never felt anything like what came from Ladybug's yo yo. The light hit him from every angle until Plagg was expelled from the ring and he had laid in the floor as Adrien. He thought quick enough to roll under the bed but he had a lot of questions. Hawkmoth was one to go for his miraculous, but it wasn't the ring he had ordered them to retrieve. Why was he so special? What was that light? That was not the way Lady's powers usually worked. And since when could Hawkmoth possess people instead of making supervillains? Nothing seemed to make sense.

Also, Ladybug kissed him.

That was the best mystery of the day.

Adrien looked at the cat on the bed, munching on cheese. He was looking better but that was the worst he'd ever seen his kwami. Plagg winced, shifting on the bed. It appeared he was still sore. "I don't know what happened, if that's what you're asking."

"Ladybug created a light canon," Adrien said, summing it up the best he could.

"Cool. Still don't know what happened."

Plagg didn't get to experience the transformation. Once he went inside, his energy, as Adrien understood, coalesced inside the miraculous and only when he physically reappeared did he return. Adrien knew already the kwami didn't see what happened. Still, he hoped the cat had heard of this phenomenon before.

"What about Hawkmoth? Do you know anything about his powers?"

"Hawkmoth," Plagg asked, looking up from his cheese. "He followed us?"

"Yeah. Three guys, sporting energy weapons, came here after me. Not my ring, me."

"Just you," Plagg asked, really puzzled. "Adrien, this makes no sense. I think we need to have a conversation with Tikki again."

"I think you might be right. What use would Hawkmoth have for me?"

"I have no idea but no one messes with my boy but me."

Adrien rolled his eyes but he couldn't ease the turmoil in the pit of his stomach.

After Plagg finished eating, he called reception and asked to be transferred to Ladybug's room. They agreed they'd meet up in the hotel's gym. Adrien went ahead and rented the entire room while he was at it, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed. Ladybug arrived soon after.

Between the lockers and the rec room was a long hallway. Adrien stood in the corridor while Ladybug stood on the other side of the wall. The two kwami's could gather right in front of them but they wouldn't be able to see the other. Plagg stood in front of him as Tikki stood in front of Lady. He couldn't even see Tikki but he could hear her.

"The light sounds like an amped up version of the purifying spell. Many, many years ago, we didn't fight normal people with akuma's. In fact, some don't even do it today. It's a lot easier to possess an object than it is to influence the entire person. For Hawkmoth to be infecting people. I'm afraid this is not looking good."

"Ask her if she knows why he targeted me," Adrien whispered to Plagg. He just wanted to ask himself but he didn't feel like getting a lecture.

"I have no idea, Cat Noir. As long as you whisper, I have no problem with it. I doubt I could recognize you and even if I did, I would respect your privacy. Just do not speak aloud. If Ladybug discovers who you really are, it could be a disaster."

"Why," Adrien asked aloud. Adrien watched Plagg straighten in the air. "Why can't we know?"

"You will act differently around her. You will grow closer to her as you not only know her in costume, but out of costume as well. I'm not trying to hurt you, Cat. I'm trying to help you. You will make a difference in this world and you don't need anything or anyone holding you back."

"What about the future," Ladybug's strange voice replied. Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. It almost sounded like Marinette to him. He guessed he had her on his mind. "What happens when one of us wants to start a life? Have a family?"

"Ladybug, please, be quiet!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't walk around this petition," Ladybug declared, her voice full of defiance.

"Because you're not supposed to have a family," Plagg said sadly. "These powers are a blessing but they're also a curse. I told Connie it wasn't a good idea when she told me about her boyfriend. She apparently got married, had a baby and then relinquished her miraculous because I told her not to follow her heart. The elders want you to sacrifice your lives to the magic. I'm not doing this to my boy, Tikki."

"But, Tikki," Ladybug said, her voice so full of pain. "You pushed me to him! You encouraged me!"

"You're young, Ladybug. You can fall in love. But I can't encourage you to start a serious relationship. This is more important."

"You really expect us to put our lives on hold," Adrien asked, heat burning his forehead. Adrien wasn't mad for himself. Plagg never went by the rules or even suggested there were such rules. Tikki was grooming Ladybug and that made him very angry.

"Of course not. You can have jobs. Go to school. Be a normal part of society. You just can't get married, have kids or have serious romantic relationships."

"No wonder my mother left," Adrien hissed. "She was being unraveled from the top down. How could she protect my father and I when she was too busy hiding from these elders?"

"Ladybug," Tikki said, her voice pleading. "I made the right choice. You are the perfect choice to protect the world. I didn't want to rob you of your youth. Teenage crushes are a part of that youth. I'm sorry it won't work out with him, but you have to know I have your best interests at heart."

"I'm not going to just be Ladybug. Since the beginning I have told you I wanted to maintain a balance. You sat there and lied to me, Tikki. You had no intentions of there being a balance. I'm not doing this. You can tell the elders. I don't even care. After I find Cat's mother, I'm done. I'd rather be plain again than be a pawn in this game."

"You hold all the power," Plagg said, glancing at Adrien. "The miraculous stones are our magic lamps. A-A-Cat has figured this out." Adrien didn't even care if he said his name. "You don't have to quit, Ladybug. You hold all the power."

Adrien did know some of what he said. When Plagg was being lazy, he would start the transformation even if he was unwilling. Plagg had no choice but to transform. Adrien guessed that was how his mother got the ring to seal Plagg up in the first place. She probably figured it out too.

"Wait," Tikki said, her voice panicked. "You don't have to force me. If this is what you want," Tikki paused as she took a breath, "then I'll stand by you. I believe in you, Ladybug. If you want to tell him, go ahead. I won't try to stop you."

The room went quiet, Adrien's heart beating irrationally fast. Would his lady tell him who she was? "Spot's on," Ladybug called and Adrien felt his heart sink.

"Claw's out," he said, half dejectedly. Ladybug joined him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm going to tell you," Ladybug said, certainty in her voice. "Just not right now. We don't need any distractions."

Adrien nodded, understanding. "I guess you're right. Seeing you out of costume would give me a heart attack. If you're this beautiful now, you must be to die for as the real you."

"Hey, about earlier. I just want you to know I have no expectations. I don't know what we have. I don't know if it'll last. I just want you to understand that."

"I told you. I'll be your fool anytime you need me to be." Adrien wrapped his arms around himself, glancing at her from the top of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I don't get how she could do that to me. I thought she cared for me. It's hard realizing I was just a tool to her. It must be how the akumatized victims feel about Hawkmoth."

"Maybe you shouldn't be that hard on Tikki," Adrien said, taking a step towards her. He touched her arm gently, in a genuinely platonic way. "She might be the first elder to go rogue. She is helping us find my mother. She could have told them I wasn't the real Cat Noir and been done with it. As bad as what she did was, she does have some redeeming qualities."

Ladybug nodded. "I guess." She leaned into his shoulder, him wrapping an arm around her. Whether she had feelings for him or not, he was crazy for her. He would do anything for his lady, no matter the cost.


	6. The First Clue

**Wondering Minds**

 **Chapter Six: The First Clue**

Adrien kept Ladybug company for several hours before they both decided to call it a night. They agreed on a six o'clock departure and she disappeared inside her room and her civilian form. As Adrien awoke for the next morning, taking time to shop for his Kwami, he couldn't help but stare into the eyes of everyone he passed. Sure, he was still Cat Noir, walking around in broad daylight with the citizens that recognized him pointing and staring, but he had no idea if Ladybug could be amongst them. Adrien was quite the popular model (and judging by his father, a wanted criminal) so it was safer this way. Ladybug was probably an unsuspecting individual, able to hide in her civilian form. It wasn't lost on Adrien that the girl who was just barely too tall for his Ladybug standing next to him could have potentially been his lady.

Six o'clock they suited up and trekked their way across the mountains. Adrien helped Ladybug any way he could but she was quite the individual. They stopped around nine o'clock, catching their breaths and looking again at the map. It was taking them toward the Middle East and Adrien had reservations about treading there. It was a war-torn part of their continent, and he didn't know how he took a drone. But all across the map was signs of Miraculous Wielders who lived here every day. He was never so grateful for the grand city of Paris. At least he didn't have to worry about nightly bombings.

"It looks like we'll find our next brother and sister in about three hundred miles. I sure hope they're friendly," Ladybug commented. She took a swig of her water bottle.

"I'm more worried about the army," Adrien admitted. "We need to be careful, Ladybug. There's no telling what we'll get into."

"I was wondering how long it'd take until someone threatened to blow you up over those stupid puns," Ladybug teased.

"Please. People are more shell-shocked by my humor than they are about explosives." Ladybug smirked up at him.

"You're right, though," she said, turning somber. "We're really out of our element here, kitty."

"I wonder what she could possibly be doing out here," Adrien wondered aloud.

"Was she a doctor? Did she even have a profession?"

Adrien got it now. "My mother was quite the humanitarian. She was in fact a doctor. We used to have these galas and she'd donate her time and money to charities. She frequently talked about wanting to do more for the Arabic nations. She really did believe violence was never the answer." Adrien tried to imagine his mother with his powers. It just wouldn't fit.

"That's incredible. She has one of the most destructive personalities but had a heart so big. I can see where you get it from."

Adrien glanced down at Ladybug, a want burning in his chest. The look in her eyes seemed to reciprocate his feelings. He forced his glaze elsewhere, her look too intoxicating. He had it bad. Adrien knew he had it bad before, but it had somehow worsened.

After a short break, they resumed their journey. The sky was already darkening when they reached their destination. Adrien wondered if they'd be able to find the pair before nightfall. Master Fu hadn't given them directions to their doorstep as they expected. It was the address to a small cafe. Adrien directed Ladybug to a quiet corner and ordered a bite to eat for the both of them.

When he delivered their food, he noticed someone sitting with Ladybug. It was unusual for a fan to approach so boldly but he walked forward. "Good evening," Adrien said, sitting across from his lady and the newcomer. When someone new joined their group, Adrien started to get it.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here in our lovely city," the woman sitting next to him asked. She was an older woman. Adrien estimated she was in her sixties. Her hair was thin and graying, but she still looked like she was strong.

"Perhaps we could give you a tour," the man beside Ladybug insisted. He was considerably younger. If he was twenty, it'd surprise Adrien. It honestly looked like a grandmother and her grandson.

"Look, we're not looking for trouble," Adrien spoke up. "I'm searching for someone."

"There are lots to see around here," she continued.

"Then maybe you could give us a tour. That'd be great, wouldn't it, Cat?"

Ladybug was confident. Of what, Adrien wasn't sure. "I guess," Adrien said softly.

"Fantastic," the male said. The pair led them out of the cafe. As soon as they were in private, Adrien prepared for the fight. "Relax. Master Fu already contacted us."

"Our citizens don't know they have their own superheroes. I still believe living such a public life is reckless but to each their own."

"I'm Ladybug. This is my partner Cat Noir."

"Pleasure. I'm Tabby," the woman introduced herself. Adrien wondered if she was a cat too.

"And my alias is Rhino. I think it's really cool you guys are celebrities."

"I really wish this was a social call. We're searching for a previous Miraculous Wielder. I was wondering if you'd seen anything strange."

"What was their name," Tabby asked.

"Constance. She sometimes went by Connie." While Ladybug had been doing the talking before, Adrien decided to trust these people, if only briefly. If he was guarded all the time, they would be less likely to help he figured.

Adrien couldn't stop the startled gasp at the recognition in her eyes. "Of course I knew Connie. She stayed here for months. She was a cat, too." She eyed him suspiciously. "You remind me of someone."

"He's her son," Ladybug spoke up. "We really want to find her."

"Come with me, babies. Do you know each other in real life?"

"No," Adrien said, hoping she didn't know his name. Of course he'd have a unique name. It wasn't like it'd be hard to find a rich Adrien in Paris.

"Okay. We can make sure you guys never cross. There are some of my pupils that don't know each other either."

"How come you know his secret identity? I thought it was against the rules," Ladybug asked.

"You know of the rules so suddenly. My, you both are so young." Tabby began leading them up a quiet street. "It was your friend's mother, actually. Connie wanted to do something worthwhile and we talked about how lonely and isolating having a miraculous could be. We built a campus and I help take care of children who have nowhere else to go. She spoke so often of you, Cat Noir. She wanted a place for her own son to come to if he had problems."

"Wait, did Connie know Cat would follow her footprints," Ladybug voiced his concerns. He had never considered she gave him the ring.

"Well, no, but she often considered the possibilities. She honestly thought her partner would take it. She mostly talked about how her son and his father didn't always get along and how distant her husband could be sometimes. She feared a time that her husband would be too harsh on their young son."

Adrien felt tears build behind his mask. His mother still cared about him. That alone gave him so much confidence.

"You guys have to hang around for the night. You could relax here. There's no pressure and the Kwami all love it here," Rhino stated. Adrien examined him briefly. He had black hair, he was quite scrawny but he was tall. Adrien couldn't help but notice the busted up knuckles. This was a home for troubled Miraculous Wielders. Would he be dangerous?

"You'll have to excuse Rhino, here. He gets a little eager sometimes. You both are welcome to stay as long as you want. I'll try to contact Connie. I'm not sure if she's still staying with Crocodile. I know you must be eager to find her."

Adrien's mind stopped working. Contact? Could it really be this easy? He was sure he would still be standing on the street if Ladybug hadn't grabbed his hand. "We've found the trail, Cat. We actually have a trail!" All the way to the home, his mind spun in circles. "Is this it," Ladybug asked, his hand still firmly in hers. Adrien forced his mind to look. The home was in a secluded area. A couple young oak trees sat in the front. The yard was fenced off, but in a beautiful inviting way. The house was long, a wraparound porch enclosing it. The house was three stories tall, an area closed off at the top where a couple people that he could see relaxed.

"Welcome to our home," Tabby said, placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Let's step into my office. We can have some privacy there. Ladybug," she turned to Ladybug. "Enjoy yourself. I'll have your friend with me so you won't have to worry about exposure."

"I might take a break," Ladybug replied. Adrien was pushed forward kindly. "Let me know when you're coming back, Kitty."

"I'll call you on the Plagg," Adrien joked, smirking at her over his shoulder. It wasn't long before they were behind closed doors.

"You can power down, Adrien. I know all about you, son." Adrien released his transformation, hyperaware of him doing it in front of an audience. "It takes some getting used to. Then you realize we're all alike. We were just thrust into this impossible situation. Apparently, you more so than usual."

"Did you really know my mother," Adrien asked, cradling Plagg in his hands.

"Plagg, there's some Camembert in the kitchen. Help yourself." She knew his name. She knew Plagg's name. She knew he liked Camembert! How could she not know his mother?

"How long was she here," Adrien chose a better question. She smiled softly, picking up a photo from her cabinet. Adrien gasped, grabbing it without any thoughts of proper presentation. "Mother," Adrien said, his tears completely overtaking him. She was standing with Tabby, a hand tightly wrapped around the older woman. This picture couldn't have been taken long after she disappeared.

"Your mother often expressed her guilt for leaving you, Adrien. Everything she did was for you. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to give up her powers. She was so fond of that little cat. It was one reason she left. After the home was completed and children starting showing up, seeing the other Kwami was too hard. She loved the kids. It helped her to know they were getting the love and affection you had received. There's nothing like the relationship between a Kwami and their miraculous holder, though." Adrien noticed for the first time a small tan and black cat was sitting on her shoulder. "I'm sure you're starting to understand it."

"Hello," Adrien said to the Kwami.

It giggled. "Hello. My name is Lolla. It is a pleasure to meet you. I think I'm going to meet up with Plagg. I've always wanted to meet him."

"Wherever there is cheese, he'll be. Or rather, wherever there was cheese. I'll pay you to restock."

"Don't be silly, Adrien. This is everyone's home."

The kwami zipped through the door, in search of Plagg he assumed. "How can you afford this? It must be extremely expensive to maintain."

"Well, we are funded by the nation but your mother had some contacts. She was able to get us several donors provided the government wanted to inspect us. We do not harbor a fearful environment here. We don't force others to share their identities but everyone here knows we are the chosen. Just some people go by Adrien instead of Cat Noir."

"So it's no secret that they're Miraculous Wielders. Some just haven't told others who they are in costume. Interesting."

"That Connie was," Tabby said, taking back the picture. "Your mother had a vision, Adrien. She couldn't be where she wanted to be more than anything else in the world, but she was going to make the most of her life. She talked about the possibilities of you becoming Cat Noir. It scared her but she knew you could handle it. She had that much faith in you."

"How long ago did she leave here," Adrien asked, blinking away the tears. He'd cried enough.

"I'd say it was about fourteen months ago. She was here for a long time. I'm going to call Crocodile and see if she's still there. Hopefully tomorrow will be a family reunion." She picked up the phone, giving him a smile. He bunched his hand into a fist, balling the fabric nervously. Tabby took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Hey you old Crocodile. It's Tabby."

Adrien couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he watched her reactions carefully. She was so calm. How could she be that calm? Tabby was only on the phone for a couple minutes but time seemed to stop for Adrien. Finally she hung up and Adrien waited impatiently. "She was only there for a couple days. Crocodile said she was heading further east. I should have some connections to track her down."

"Please let me know if you hear anything. I want to know."

"Of course, Adrien. Give me one second." She picked up a cellphone and Adrien found it incredible they used cell phones here. "Ladybug is on the second floor. I know Plagg is in the kitchen so if you want to see her, just head out these doors, go straight to the back and you'll find the kitchen. Here." She retrieved a second cell phone, handing it to him. "It's already paired as Cat Noir. Ladybug's number is in there."

"How," Adrien asked, surprised. He figured they had an IT guy. This place was incredible. She just gave him a smile, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Adrien walked out of the office, starting to explore. He glanced at the phone, finding Ladybug's name rather quickly. Most of the names in the contacts were animals. Rhino, Tabby, Gazelle, and the like. For others, just human names. Thomas, Anita, Victor. He typed out a text to Ladybug, telling her Plagg was off on his own and he was exploring the first level. She replied to his text, telling him she was on the second floor and it should be fine. She'd let him know if she moved and she wished he'd do the same. Adrien didn't know what to think. Was she really just trying to stay focused or did she not want him to know?

A few paces from the office was a spacious living room. There were a few people already there but Adrien took a seat away from them. He pulled out his personal cell phone, calling Nathalie. "Adrien," she said quietly. "You really need to come home. Your father is... he's really mad, Adrien."

Adrien was surprised. It was rare Nathalie had any other kind of interaction with him outside of professional but here she was giving him advice. "You mean to tell me he had a reaction," Adrien said, feeling bitter.

"He fired Christian," she whispered. Adrien struggled to remember who Christian was. "All he did was say they were doing the best they could and he fired him. I heard him raise his voice. Adrien, I'm afraid..." she gasped. "Adrien, please, come home. Whatever you're doing can't be that important."

"Nathalie," a voice screeched out. Adrien flinched. It was so obviously his father but he had never heard him like that. "If that is my son, hang up immediately." Nathalie didn't miss a beat.

Adrien quickly dialed his father's number. It went straight to voicemail. Panic swelled up in his chest. How did he handle this? He'd tell his father the truth if it protected the working class. It wasn't their fault. His father had the best money could buy. It should take them no time to hunt him down. They probably would have found him if he wasn't Cat Noir.

He redialed the number again. This time his father did pick up. "Listen, father, please. I'll tell you. We can talk right now. Just don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry, son," Gabriel said, his voice sounding sinister. "We'll get to talk real soon."

"No, wait, dad," Adrien tried again but the line disconnected. It shook him. Down to his very core. His father never showed emotion, least a lack of control. Adrien tried calling Nathalie but it too went unanswered. He understood why she ignored his calls. He was getting people fired. He picked himself up, sending Ladybug a text saying he would be outside. The porch was large and inviting. The scenery was so magnificent. The home was atop a large hill, overlooking the city below. Nothing could sneak up on them here. It was the perfect vantage spot. Adrien walked around the house, viewing the home from a guarded perspective. It was in the best spot. His mother knew how to pick 'em.

Hairs rose on his arms and he slowed for a moment. Adrien looked around, getting that uneasy feeling when there was an attack. Dust had gathered in front of his face, barely visible in the dying sky. It wasn't until the microscopic dust mites smirked at him did he realize what was wrong. Adrien kicked back, in shock as a woman materialized. Mirrored reactions sounded around him as Adrien was grabbed by the collar. "I've got you now."

"Nathalie," Adrien said, his eyes widening. Electricity poured into his body and he screamed. Someone grunted with great force, throwing one of the outdoor chairs at them. The shock knocked them apart, Adrien hitting the railing and tipping over. Adrien screamed, summoning everything in himself to grab the railing. Two hands caught him, one a dark pigment and the other a tan.

"Gotcha," one boy declared. Kwami darted left and right, the entire porch illuminating in light.

"Thanks,"Adrien declared, jumping the rest of the way back on the porch. He grabbed his phone, sending a text to Ladybug.

"Adrien," Plagg cried.

"Time to transform! Claws out," Adrien declared.

"Bring him to me," Hawkmoth's declaration hissed through the purple mask. Adrien pulled his baton out, leaping over Nathalie.

"Nathalie, you don't have to listen to him," Adrien declared. She spun on him, her eyes mad with power.

"Return what was lost," she hissed, charging at him. Before he could use his baton, someone hit her with a boomerang. There were six other miraculous wielders on the porch with him and others joined in the back.

"Cat," Adrien heard Ladybug cry. She swung in from the roof. "Is that," she asked, recognizing Nathalie.

"You know her," Adrien said, spinning on her. If she knew Nathalie, there was a good chance she knew him!

"Yeah. She came to my school one day. She's one of my classmate's father's assistances." Adrien couldn't deal with this. She was in his freaking class?!

"Return," Nathalie screeched, almost like the living dead. Ladybug was on the defensive, shooting her yo yo in her direction. Adrien brought his baton out again, extending it. Nathalie was so obviously outmatched but she didn't show any signs of surrender. She acted like she could abduct him right from this porch and take him to wherever Hawkmoth was.

Adrien sent her flying. "Tie her up, Lady!"

"What," Ladybug asked, confused. Adrien was acting on impulse now.

"We need to talk to her. She could know something important."

"When does the akumatised ever know anything, Cat? We need to purify her!"

"Trust me," Adrien pleaded. He used his baton, hoping to subdue her until Ladybug tied her up using the yo yo. Nathalie became almost transparent and Adrien got a sinking feeling. "She can transport," he said, realizing. He needed to tell her. "She can transport," Adrien cried. "Purify her. You're right!"

Nathalie disappeared before Ladybug could recoil her yo yo. "Behind you," Ladybug screamed in fear. Adrien tried to swing around, protect himself, but she wrapped her arms around his sides, pinning him in. The other miraculous wielders leaped it. "Cat Noir," Ladybug screamed as electricity poured into his body. He could feel his energy weakening. Even without using his cataclysm, he was losing his transformation. "Get away from him," Ladybug screamed, throwing her yo yo at them. Tears burned in her eyes.

"Return," he barely heard Nathalie say before it all went black.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette had really enjoyed the home. She had met a couple people as soon as she came in the door and they were making her feel at home. Tikki and their kwamis were hanging around in the open and she didn't fear any consequences at being Marinette around them. They had given her a phone, letting her know everyone's numbers were inside, including her friend's. Cat proved that when he texted her and told her Plagg was in the kitchen.

Everything was going great. Cat moved outside not long after he started exploring so she knew not to glance out any windows. She and her new friends, Rhino, Cheeta and Kelsey who was not sharing her masked identity were just chatting and trading stories of battles. A message flashed across her phone and she noticed all the others had one too.

"What does that mean," Marinette asked, panic crossing her face. There was no context with the message. Just a red flashing light.

"No way. There's an attack. Let's go," Cheeta declared, jumping up. "Carrp, let's go," she called after her Kwami.

"Tikki, spots on," Marinette cried. She glanced at Kelsey but no one else did. Did they not expect her to fight?

"She'll join us eventually. We respect other's privacy wishes," Rhino declared. He had a gray suit and on his hands were these moon cressent humps. They would form a perfect horn when put together.

Marinette rushed to the window, using her yo yo to shatter the glass. She had to get to Cat. He was outside. She jumped, no hesitation for herself, and used the yo yo to swing next to him. "Cat," Marinette cried, seeing his disheveled form. She was too late. She turned her icy glare on the monster threatening her Cat Noir and all anger faded away. "Is that?"

"You know her," Cat asked surprised. Of course she knew her, but she just couldn't tell him that. It was Nathalie, Adrien's father's assistant.

"Yeah, she came to my school one day," Marinette tried to come up with a plausible explanation. The derby hat competition would have to do. "She's one of my classmate's father's assistants."

Marinette saw a flash of anger and maybe regret flash on Cat's face. Before she could process the meaning of such an emotion, Nathalie spoke. "Return." It was less spoke than rattled. Her voice was scratchy and she acted like she was mindless. It reminded Marinette of yesterday in the hotel. This was another one of Hawkmoth's flunkies. Determined to protect her partner, Marinette threw her yo yo out at the akumatized assistant. Cat synced up with her, extending his ready baton. Around them, masked superheroes stayed ready to defend. There was no way she was getting anywhere with her Cat.

Cat used his baton, flinging her across the porch. "Tie her up, Lady!"

There was such an easier solution to this but she hadn't thought of it before now. "What," Marinette asked in shock.

"We need to talk to her. She could know something important."

"When does the akumatised ever know anything, Cat? We need to purify her!" Keeping her like this just endangered him.

"Trust me," Cat pleaded with her. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking but she did trust him. He flung his baton against her, pinning her against the baton and the railing. Marinette prepared to tie her up but she began to fade before Marinette's eyes. Cat whispered something, drawing Marinette's attention to him. Panic crossed his face. "She can transport," he screamed, terrified. "Purify her. You're right!"

Marinette recoiled her yo yo frantically, desperate to protect her partner. She glanced up, having the yo yo tightly coiled. She could make the outline of the assistant and Marinette's world became hazy. "Behind you," she cried out. Cat turned around but it was too late. Her arms clamped down around Cat Noir and a fire inside her gut burned fire engine hot. The miraculous wielders jumped in to try to help but Nathalie was able to transport holding onto Cat Noir. As she bounced spot to spot, never leaving their sight but seemingly too far to help, electricity generated from the top of Nathalie's head and entered her partner. "Cat Noir," Ladybug screamed. "Get away from him," Marinette hissed in incredible fury. She threw her yo yo into the air, willing her lucky charm to save him.

"Return," Nathalie rasped again and they disappeared.

"No, no, no," Marinette cried. "Cat Noir!" There were no less than twelve miraculous wielders on the porch alone, herself and Cat not included. There were others still in the house, willing to help. And she lost him. "I'm going to get you back," she said, tears welling in her eyes. She recoiled her yo yo and she wondered why her lucky charm didn't work.

"Ladybug," Rhino said softly. "Something came out of your yo yo. What was that?"

"It wasn't a purifying spell," Marinette asked, half aware she was speaking aloud. She darted to the object in the floor, skidding into the furniture. "A fork? What is this supposed to do?" She looked around the porch. Trust her powers, her instincts told her. The electric outlets and the fork stood out. The electricity. "Of course," Marinette declared. She had no hesitation. She didn't consider herself once. She jammed the fork into the outlet and the electricity entered her body.

"Are you insane," Marinette heard Cat's voice say soothingly. Marinette opened her eyes groggily, seeing Cat sitting above her. She tried to sit up but he cut her off with a hand to her chest. "Whoa, just take it easy. You got more electricity than I did."

"Are you okay," Marinette asked, reaching a hand out tentatively to grab his arm. She briefly noted the red jumpsuit but it faded from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Your little stunt shorted out the electric in the city. She couldn't get any more energy for her attack and the others caught her. How are you feeling?"

Marinette grabbed him, wincing at the pain in her body but ignoring it. "I have never been so scared. Oh, Cat, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, relax. I'm okay. My fur is a little staticky, but I'll do." She could tell he was trying to cheer her up. She had failed him every possible way and he was still trying to console her.

"You stupid cat," Marinette cried. "You scared me to death."

"If it's any consolation, I scared me to death, too," Cat teased. He put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled it into her hand again. "Seriously, I'm okay."

"He's fine, Ladybug. I made sure of it myself," Tabby declared, kneeling beside her. She checked her pupils, pulse and temperature. "And she's doing much better, too, Cat Noir."

"Did you find Connie," Marinette asked, taking a shallow breath.

"I think so," she said, catching Cat's attention.

"Really? Where?"

"I talked to a few friends and there's a woman in Israel. It sounds a lot like Connie. I'm trying to reach someone near there but it's too late. I'll have to try again tomorrow."

"I need to fix everything," Marinette said, jumping up. But wait, hadn't she already used her lucky charm? "How long was I out?"

"This is the first I've seen you," Cat said, softly. "You turned back after the attack is what I heard. They wouldn't let me see you until Tikki was recharged."

"Thank you," Marinette sighed. She came to her feet, despite a protesting Cat Noir. Tabby only put a hand on his shoulder. "Anyone still have the fork?"

"Here you go," Cheeta said, handing it to her.

Marinette tossed it in the air, the magic washing over the area. The lights flickered back to life. "Where is Nathalie?"

"She's resting," Cat spoke softly. "After what happened to you, the butterfly escaped. I took care of it." Cat looked down and Marinette knew what that meant.

"You had no choice," Marinette said, taking his hand again. She didn't want to let him go. Having a hold on him meant he was still there with her.

"I know. Still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Rhino, Cheeta, take our brother and sister to their rooms. You two get some rest. I'm going to try to find Connie. You'll be just fine here."

Rhino led Cat away from her, and Marinette freaked. Her breathing became labored as she struggled to pull air in her lungs. "No. No. No, no, no," she cried, grabbing a hold of Cat. He turned to her with doe eyes. "No. No." She couldn't say it. The words were right on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't blurt them out.

"Hey," he said gently, getting down on one knee. She was ripping his hand back into hers again. A steady heartbeat, the warmth of his body heat. He was there. Thump. Thump. His chest would rise and fall. "It's going to be okay."

"No," Marinette cried. She had come so close to losing him. That witch had ripped him away right in front of her and she couldn't do a damn thing. "Cat. No."

"It's okay," he shushed. Before she knew it, he had picked her up. She clung to him, her arms snaking around his neck. She buried her head in his hair. "I'm here."

"I need you," she managed to choke. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, M'lady."

They didn't kiss or even talk the entire night. She listened to his heartbeat and felt the steady rise and fall of his breathing. When morning came, she had a hold of his hand when they entered the cafeteria. Their brothers and sisters eyed them curiously and they no doubt had their crazy theories. Tabby watched with curiosity as well. Something bugged Marinette. Master Fu had warned not to trust all the miraculous holders and while no one here had said a bad word to them, she had the feeling they shouldn't share too much.

It was noon and Marinette was still fighting the urge to figure it out. Cat was too getting antsy and he wanted to talk to Tabby. He asked her if she'd be okay while he took care of this matter but her panic flared up again. He forgot about it, leading her to the office he visited yesterday. They were approaching the office when Rhino grabbed Marinette, covering her mouth and pulling her away from Cat.

"Get your hands off her," Cat hissed, his baton swinging out. Rhino released Marinette, her anger replacing her anxiety.

"Quiet. Do not go in there," Rhino said, his look pleading. "We've all seen you. I don't know if there's anything to the rumors, but Lolla is an elder. I found your mother's contact. She hasn't contacted her. Get out of here. If they contact the elders, they will take your miraculouses."

"Why would Tabby do that," Cat asked, obviously hurt.

"We got permission to be the only wielders who can know each other. We live together. You two are acting more and more like a couple and it's rumored Cat isn't supposed to be one of us anyway. Man, I don't know, but if you go in there I have a feeling you'll be fighting for your lives. Just go. Walk out that door and run. Here," he shoved a note in Cat's hand. "Your mother's name was Connie, right? I talked to her. I didn't know your real name so just saying you were her son wasn't enough for me to convince her. You can do it, Cat." He looked at Mariette. "She's incredible and don't you dare let her go. The two of you make a great pair. I do believe you could be the strongest of us all. Just go, please."

"Cat, I think he might be right," Marinette said gently. "Remember, Master Fu said not to trust everyone. She might have been nice to us... but come on."

"I get the feeling too."

"Please, just go," Rhino said, pleading with them. "Run and don't look back."

"Stay close to me," Cat instructed. Cat took off running, Marinette right behind him.

"Don't let him escape," a voice called. Marinette could hear a tiny army behind them. She didn't dare look back but she knew Rhino had been right. Cat scooped her up in his arms and extended the baton. They soared through the sky, the highest Marinette could ever remember being on his baton. They didn't stop running until they were in an entirely different country.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Cat declared, kicking a stray piece of litter.

"Hey," Marinnette said, touching his arm. "This was my fault. You were just reaching out for any piece of your mother. It's natural, Cat."

"They know, Lady. The elders know I'm not the real Cat Noir."

"Tikki said your mother could pass it to you. We can still win."

"How can bad luck win," he said, sitting down in the dirt. He gripped his hair in his hands, near tears. Marinette knelt down to his level, removing his hands from the tangled mess.

"With a little bit of good to balance it out," she said, looking him in the eye. "Where's that number. Let's get your mom on the phone."

"I can't tell her who I am over the phone," Cat said, shaking his head. "But I know what to say."

"You always know what to say," Marinnette said, kissing his temple.

Cat was using his personal cell phone. Marinette guessed he didn't want to risk needing the baton. She held his hand, listening. "Hi. Um, yeah, look I'm searching for someone and I was given this number as a possible contact number." He paused. "Constance. She has a friend named Plagg." Another pause. "I can come to you. No, that's really not necessary. That would be fine, too. Thank you ma'am." Cat hung up and Marinette saw his face was streaked with tears, where the phone had covered it before. "It's her, Ladybug. I know without a doubt."

Marinette hugged him, laughing until tears spilled from her eyes. "Where is she?"

"She wants to come to us. She said we could meet at the French Embassy. We both could get in there."

"You can? What are you, the President's son?"

"No, but I know him. Come on." It was another forty minutes before they made it. "Hang on here a minute. I'll be right back." Marinette didn't like him leaving her side but she knew he had to do this as his civilian self. Marinette didn't have a passport but she guessed Cat did. Her cell phone beeped and Marinette was reminded she still had the home's cell phone. Cat sent her a message motioning her on.

"Hi," Marinette said, eyeing the guards wearily.

"We're expecting you. Go ahead."

Marinette stepped inside and was escorted to a conference room. Cat was waiting on her. "How did you," she asked flabbergasted.

"Hopefully they don't take roll call," he said, giving her a cheeky grin. Marinette hugged him, he returning the hug. They sat in comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other for another twenty minutes. The door pushed open, breaking them apart. Marinette saw a short blonde haired woman enter the room. Cat's breath caught in his throat and she knew it was her.

"Well," Connie said, putting her hands on her hips. "I know the boy. That use to be my suit."

"Hello, ma'am," Marinette said, speaking for her partner. Cat was staring, not crying but not moving either. She felt overwhelmed and she couldn't even imagine how Cat felt. "My name is Ladybug. We're here because we need you to pass the miraculous officially to Cat."

"Officially," she said, her facial features softening. "Tell me, how did you get it?" She cocked her head to the side and Marinette got why there wasn't this big family reunion she had anticipated. The miraculous still protected his identity, even from his mother.

"Do you want me here," Marinette asked softly.

"Yeah," Cat nodded. He stepped forward, finally finding the strength inside. "I haven't seen you in three years and a day. The last time I saw you, you tucked me into bed and told me that it was okay to be scared sometimes. I had stayed up too late watching scary movies but you still found a good lesson. I went to sleep that night thinking my worst nightmares were on a TV. I woke up the next morning in a nightmare no one could recreate."

Connie's eyes had widened after every sentence he spoke. Tears finally began to pour from her eyes. She rushed forward, grabbing him in a tight hug. Cat's knees buckled and he collapsed, crying harder than she had ever seen. Cat shushed her through strangled tears. "I want you to say my name, but my partner doesn't know who I am. I know you know it's me."

"My little prince," Connie cried, cradling his hair. "What is this? You need a haircut. And how tall. You've grown up. Such a handsome little boy."

"I missed you so much, Mom. Please, come home. I can protect you. Ladybug and I can protect you." Marinette smiled, proud that he added her to that list. No one was going to hurt her kitty again.

"I can't believe you did take the stone. It crossed my mind to give it to you, but I was so afraid. You were only twelve."

"I'm sorry, but we really need to pass that stone."

"I don't know how."

"Tikki will know. Let's go home."

"Well, Mom," Cat asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Cat hugged her again.

Somehow, Cat was again able to get them what they needed. This time it was a plane. As Connie and Cat caught up, Marinette had her new phone in her hand. She dialed her home phone number.

"Hello," Sabine answered, her voice cheery.

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Tom! Marinette's on the phone." The speaker phone came on. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I think I'm coming home."

"Really," Tom asked, his voice pleased. "When will you be here?"

"I should arrive within forty minutes. Don't tell anyone else. I'll talk to Alya later and Adrien when he gets back."

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be there."

Marinette steeled her resolve. Cat caught her attention, him arguing on the phone. "Just meet me at the airport, okay. I'll be home before the hour's up." He must have been doing the same thing. Maybe she could talk to Cat later. She didn't want to overload his father. The minutes ticked down and finally they landed.

"Ladybug," Cat said quietly. "You want to get this over with?"

Marinette stepped up to him. "I'm going to tell you, but first I'm going to let you take care of some things at home. The next akuma attack, all right? Are you okay with that?"

Cat smiled. "I'm okay with that." He hugged her, she returning it just as tightly.

They stepped off the plane and headed towards the terminal. Marinette hung in the back, allowing Cat and his mother to go first. She would wait for plenty of time for them to go their separate ways. It had been seconds since they disappeared when something caught her ears.

"It looks like my lucky day," Hawkmoth's voice announced.

"Ladybug," Cat screamed.

Marinette barreled down the corridor, arriving where dozens of innocent civilians were waiting for their loved ones or their flights. Her own parents were there. Marinette looked for the henchman but she found someone unexpected in their presence. A tall man, thinly built, stood there in blue and purple. Marinette froze. He didn't just send another akuma this time.

"Ah, and there is Ladybug. How sweet. The miraculouses will be mine."

"Cat," Marinette cried out. He was standing in front of his mother. Marinette stood on the other side of her, guarding her. The duo began to twirl their weapons, struggling to come up with a plan. They had never fought Hawkmoth personally before.

Marinette felt someone push past her. "Gabriel," Connie cried out. The smirk fell off Hawkmoth's face.

"Connie," Hawkmoth said. "No. This is impossible. You're dead."

"What the hell, Gabriel," Connie declared.

"This is just a trick. Her lucky charm." Marinette could see their nemesis unraveling. She didn't understand.

"Father," Cat asked, the baton dropping from his hand. He turned to Connie. "It's not true. It can't be true."

Marinette got it.

"Gabriel, it is me. It's Connie. I am so sorry. I mean..." she choked up. "What happened to my Papillion?"

Marinette had her eyes on the family, entirely engrossed with what was happening. She couldn't believe it. The entire time, Hawkmoth had been Cat's father. Did that mean Hawkmoth was a human, or something else? She wasn't sure.

"Ladybug," she heard her mother call. Marinette turned to her to see fear in her eyes. Cat gasped in surprise and before she could question why, the same started happening to her. Golden lights surrounded him and her, head to toe.

"Cat," Marinette screamed out. She couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Ladybug," he returned.

The lights trapped her where she stood, coalescing around she and her partner. Marinette gasped in pain, the sensation of pinpricks all over her body. She didn't have the strength to fight back. She stood frozen while this faceless enemy attacked them.

The lights faded, dropping Marinette to the ground in exhaustion. Horrified screams and gasps of shock filled the room. Her brain functioning again, Marinette reached for her yo yo. Her hand came up short, clutching her side pouch. Marinette gasped, looking to herself. "Marinette," she heard a somewhat familiar voice.

Marinette turned to Cat, knowing she was busted. She had stood on that rooftop and misused his trust. She didn't even have the time to explain. "I'm so sorry... Adrien?"

"It was you," Adrien declared, coming to his feet.

"What do you mean it was me? It was you," Marinette whirled around. Cat - Adrien - whoever he was turned away from her.

"No. No. Plagg!"

It snapped Marinette to attention. She checked her pouch. "Tikki!" Marinette turned back to her partner, panic seizing her heart. "Your ring, Cat." Adrien turned his hand over and over, scanning the ground. Marinette reached for her ears, feeling just the lobe. "No! Tikki!"

"Marinette," Sabine said, her eyes filled with confusion. "You're Ladybug?"

"You," Adrien hissed, charging at Hawkmoth. "You son of a bitch, this is your fault!" Adrien punched his father, Tom, Sabine and Connie rushing to hold him back. "Plagg is gone and it's all your fault."

"Adrien, Adrien, please, my little prince. This is not over. I will get Plagg back, I promise."

"This was not how it was supposed to go," Hawkmoth said, sadness in his eyes. Light washed over him and Adrien's father stood there, holding a little purple Kwami. "I wanted the stones to give to my son. I was trying to take the stone my son already had away from him."

"Gabriel, it's okay. We can fix this."

"We can't fix this," Adrien cried out, struggling against the two adults still holding him in place. "You have no idea what he's done, as Gabriel Agreste alone. I hated you before but now I'm going to kill you! Plagg is, Plagg is..." Adrien teared up. All this time, Plagg was his only friend, Marinette realized. He's been alone in that big house, with only an annoying little cat to keep him company.

"Kitty," Marinette said gently. It was hard to see her crush as her partner but she willed it so. "We're going to get Tikki and Plagg back. I'm not stopping until I get our Kwami back."

"But how," Adrien asked, collapsing to his knees. Marinette leaned down by him, rubbing his hair. "We have no idea where they are?"

"No, but we've got a lot of friends to help us look." Adrien looked up, desperation in his eyes. She held out the phone from Sudan for him to see.

"You're fantastic, M'lady," Cat said, spinning her around. Once she was back on the ground, he kissed her, making her head spin in euphoria. "Let's get Plagg and Tikki back."

A/N: I go back to work tomorrow so I can't promise an update until Wednesday. Hopefully I'll feel like updating tomorrow but if not, there will definitely be one Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Together, Part I

Wondering Minds

Chapter Seven: Together, Part I

Three years the anger, frustration and sadness had been curling inside him. Every time his father treated him like property instead of his own son. The memories of them being a somewhat happy family. The days Adrien counted that his mother had been gone. It ate at his soul and wanted to be set free. The cataclysm had been used in his heart and all the pain flooded out at once. For a year and a half, Adrien had been fighting his own father. His own father had been the one set to destroy the only happiness Adrien had. It seemed Hawkmoth had finally achieved that at last.

They would return to Sudan. They needed help but they didn't know what they were going to do. First, Marinette recommended that they pay Master Fu a visit. In the back of the limo, Marinette and her family sat on the left while his mother and Hawkmoth sat on the right. He and Marinette were in the dead middle. Adrien threw an angry glare at Hawkmoth. He certainly didn't deserve to be here.

An excited giggle filled the limo, "Connie!"

"Nooroo," Connie chuckled, hugging a purple kwami. "Oh, how I've missed you."

"Hello," the thing said, looking at Adrien with wide eyes. "Do not fear, Adrien. We will find Plagg. I'm sure they are already trying to find a way back. Especially Tikki."

"Did you know Tikki," Marinette asked quietly.

"A couple centuries ago," it nodded. Adrien thought it was a male kwami but it looked too much like a female. Could a man have a female kwami?

"Nooroo looks excellent for her age. Don't you think," Connie asked. It registered that his mother's kwami was the same as his own. Plagg. She had a male kwami. It didn't matter what their gender was. That made him feel weird, but depressed. He was utterly depressed.

"Adrien," Marinette asked, gripping his hand in hers. His lady had a way of brightening his mood.

"I know how tough it is," his mother addressed them both. "Just breathe. Take it minute by minute."

"How did you become Ladybug and Cat Noir," Sabine asked. He felt the worst for Marinette's family. At least he didn't need to explain all this to his mother and Hawkmoth.

"Technically, I became Cat Noir," his mother replied. "I left three years ago and locked Plagg, that's my kwami, in my ring. Adrien apparently found it."

It was an innocent phrase of words but they scorched into his mind. For the past three years, he had been the one to take care of Plagg. For the past three years, he fed that cat, kept him out of trouble and kept him on the down low. For the past year and a half, it had been him and Ladybug keeping Paris safe. From Hawkmoth no less, who was riding along like he hadn't been trying to take their miraculouses from them in the first place.

The elders may have taken his miraculous and Plagg, but that didn't erase the last three years.

"I'm Cat Noir," Adrien hissed. "I found my ring, with my kwami, in my absent mother's things. All because she and her bastard husband couldn't tell me they were magical. All of this was because we kept dumb secrets. I cheated on Marinette with Marinette!"

"Whoa," Marinette declared. "He didn't mean that way. We kissed... a lot."

"This could have been all solved with a "hey, son, meet my kwami." Our life would have been so much better if you didn't keep things from me."

"You were twelve," his mother defended.

"Telling me the truth would have been so much easier than what I went through," Adrien declared, hot tears leaking out. "My mother disappeared, my father turned into a villain and I inherited the safety of Paris all within a year and the superhero part was the easiest."

"Kitty," Marinette said, pulling on his arm. He did not want to snap at her. He didn't want to snap at his mother. It was just too much. He needed Plagg back.

"Please, M'lady, not right now. None of this is your fault. You have been there for me since the beginning. I would have been swallowed by the shithole that has been my life if it wasn't for you. So please, don't push me."

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself, either. This is what we worked so hard for. You have your mother right beside you, kitty Cat. Don't let your anger and grief get in the way of that."

Adrien looked at her finally and saw the own grief in her eyes. Marinette loved Tikki as much as he loved Plagg. He wasn't alone. Once again, she was by his side to weather the storm with him. "What would I do without you, M'lady?"

Marinette touched his cheek. "We'll never have to find out."

"I'm sorry, Adrien," his mother said, taking his other hand. "I had to go, though. It wasn't just about the secrets. I was unmasked that night."

"What," his father actually said a word. Adrien corrected his name to Hawkmoth.

"That was why I told you the story about being afraid. I came home to say goodbye to you, my little prince. I didn't even say goodbye to my king."

"I chased Leopard out within weeks of your disappearance. Was he the one who unmasked you?"

"Yeah. I guess he saw me talking with Plagg. Because that night, I was on my way home and Leopard strolled right up to me. He put his finger to my ring and complimented me on it. He called me kitten." Adrien watched as tears flooded her eyes. He glanced at Hawkmoth to see his reaction.

"Leopard never called you kitten. Are you sure he wasn't just trying to intimidate you?"

"I'm certain of it. Gabriel, to be honest with you, I thought he knew about Adrien."

"He could have seen you out with our boy," Gabriel said, looking softly to Adrien. Adrien was taken aback. It had been so long since his father even looked at him with compassion. He had forgotten Gabriel could do it. Hawkmoth.

The limo came to a stop. "We're here," Adrien said, standing up. Gabriel removed himself from the car, allowing Connie, Marinette and he to approach the door. "Master Fu, it's us. Cat Noir and Ladybug."

Master Fu came to the door, as an old man. "Well, I see there are no more secrets."

"The elders took Tikki and Plagg. We need your help, Master Fu. Can we talk to Wayzz," Marinette asked.

"Please, come in." Adrien watched as the group shy of Gabriel entered the house. Adrien ignored Hawkmoth and followed Marinette's parents in.

"Adrien," Hawkmoth called after him.

"Leave me alone." Adrien closed the door.

"Did you lose the miraculous stones as well," Master Fu asked.

"Yes. They took everything from us."

"It might not be an easy task to get them back."

"They're not alone," Hawkmoth announced from the back.

"Of course not. They have their brothers and sisters. Most will not hesitate to help you. Even if they don't agree with you or even hate you, all understand that connection between wielder and kwami. They will help you."

"I'm one of their father's, but I'm technically a brother," Hawkmoth replied.

"You're the father of one of these here," Master Fu asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The boy, and I'm his mother," Connie replied.

"You are the one they were searching for. I'm glad to see you found her."

"Now we need help finding our kwami."

"I gave you a list of miraculous holders, so as long as you still have that, I'm afraid that's the most I can do." Master Fu paused, his gaze falling on Connie. "Perhaps. Say, were you not a miraculous wielder yourself before?"

"I was," Connie said, furrowing her brow. "What are you thinking?"

"I assume you passed the ring to him but didn't realize that it was magic bonding you together. Without you blessing the miraculous, it wouldn't matter who you gave it to. Until the elders took it, the stone belonged to you."

"The kids were talking about that earlier," his mother nodded, she trying to follow along like he and Ladybug were.

"I do know how to bless the stones and I do believe that is the only way you're going to keep them. I have seen my years, brothers and sisters. I have taught all I can teach and do all I can do. Shy of one thing." He took off his bracelet.

"No," the little green kwami cried, flying onto his hand. "Master Fu, you can live longer."

"I've lived long enough, my little green friend," Master Fu said softly. "Take this down, children. These are the last gifts I can part on you. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you anymore."

Adrien was confused and by the look Marinette shared with him, he knew he wasn't the only one. "I will never forget your sacrifice, Master Fu," Connie said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We will protect your friend," Hawkmoth said, placing a hand on Connie's shoulder.

"Master Fu, please," Wayzz cried. He held out a finger to the little kwami, rubbing his head gently.

"It's been fun, Wayzz. You've made this old man's life worthwhile. He likes sushi. It doesn't have to be the expensive stuff but he is very loyal and has a vast wealth of knowledge." He held up the bracelet, giving the kwami a joyful smile. The kwami was sucked into the bracelet. "Hurry, Connie, take my hand." He began breathing hard, starting to fall over.

"Master Fu," he and Marinette cried together. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Adrien, nodding a look to Marinette.

"I relinquish these abilities and entrust them to Constance Agreste. The Tortoise."

Adrien gasped, watching as light engulfed Master Fu and passed into his mother. When the light died down, a new woman stood there, her eyes teary. She was alone. Her suit was just like The Tortue's, even including the hard shell. On her wrist, a golden bracelet, five bands illuminating.

"Connie," Gabriel asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, my Papillion," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "How do you like the new suit?"

"It's really strange. If I didn't know it was you, I'd never guess it."

"Just like when we were kids," she smiled.

"Mom. What happened to Master Fu? Why are you a miraculous wielder now?"

"Master Fu felt there wasn't much to give and decided Wayzz's abilities would be best with a younger wielder. Without Wayzz's energy to keep him alive, Master Fu passed on. This was his last gift to us, my little prince."

Marinette cried, turning into her mother's embrace. Adrien looked shocked. Gabriel knew what was going to happen... and he shielded him from the truth. His father protected him.

Adrien swallowed. "Let's not make his sacrifice in vain. We might be able to bring back Tikki and Plagg."

Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette had watched the transformation but she still for the life of her couldn't see Connie through the mask. She figured it was the same way they couldn't tell it was them before they returned home. Even when the secret was out, their powers still protected their identities. They were now on an airplane, returning to the home. Adrien and she both agreed that was the best place to get reinforcements. All the other miraculous wielders were busy fighting their own battles. These kids didn't have any battles yet. The battles they fought were with themselves and their families.

It wasn't long before they had touched down. It was weird that she and Cat followed the lead on things like this. Ahead of them were The Tortoise and The Butterfly. Adrien and she shared similar looks of confusion. What could Hawkmoth do besides create akumas? She hoped that wasn't his solution to the plan.

"Tabbycat," The Tortoise said, falling back on her haunches, much like Cat did. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Who are you," Tabby asked, looking defensive. Hawkmoth held out his hand and both she and Adrien went on the defensive as well. A butterfly landed softly in the palm of his hand.

"You're not upset. We're your friends. Invite us in and tell us everything." The butterfly turned blue this time, instead of black. It flew in a hairpin she used to tuck in her bangs.

"Good evening. Please, come in. We have so much to talk about." Marinette looked to Adrien. Was this bad? This was bad, wasn't it?

"Tone down the brooding villain in our attic a smidgen, would you," The Tortoise whispered.

"Old habits die hard."

"That attic is full of butterflies isn't it? You used to do that shit as a kid, Gabriel. We're adults for crying out loud."

"I wanted the miraculouses," Hawkmoth hissed and Marinette balled her hands into fists.

"Now we all do so shut up." A purple blur shot out from her hip, Marinette just barely seeing the gun for the acid. Adrien shivered, turning around.

"They haven't even been together three hours and they're already doing the embarrassing lovey-dovey parent stuff!"

"They're your parents," Marinette teased, smirking. "I wouldn't be surprised if they start saying puns. It fits that it runs in the family."

"Where's Lolla. I'd really like to catch up with her."

"I'll call her right in." Tabby didn't act at all like she was being mind-controlled. How did mind control make it to a good power list? That was a bad power, right?

Hawkmoth called another butterfly to him, filling it with more energy. "We're your friends. You like to share with us. Wouldn't it be amazing to tell all of us about what happened to Tikki and Plagg?" It sounded like an evil plan. It looked like an evil plan. It had a chance to get Tikki and Plagg back so Marinette decided it was an ingenious evil plan. Anything to get her girl back.

"Tabby, you call, whoa," Lolla called. The butterfly infected her, turning the black and tan cat blue with black stripes. "Yes, that was such a shame. Those children were breaking the rules. Everyone knows you can't have romantic relationships with another miraculous holder. It was a shame. Turns out the boy wasn't even Plagg's real charge." She articulated every word of her last sentence, "Such a shame!"

"What is happening to them," Adrien asked, balling his hands into fists. "Where are Tikki and Plagg?"

"Tikki is a fellow elder. If she sees reason, they'll assign her a new charge. Considering she won't be able to choose, though, it's not looking good. Plagg's crimes were too severe. More than likely he'll be permanently sealed in his ring."

"I won't let that happen," Adrien said, turning away in anger. Hawkmoth summoned another butterfly.

"Open a portal to your realm."

The cat twitched. "No."

Another butterfly. "Take us to them."

"Get out."

The cat was fighting the mind control. Marinette watched as a red light entered the cat. "Pretty please?" Behind them, a girl in a black costume stood by the door. "You know how badly I wanted to see it, Lolla." Her voice was teasing, as if a young woman teasing her crush.

Behind the bug-like miraculous, dozens of their brothers and sisters stood at the ready.

A gold light. "Open the portal."

A butterfly. "Open the portal."

A red light. "Open the portal."

It must not have been such a bad power if three in this room alone had similar powers.

The cat's antennae sparked to life and a portal opened. Before she could even control her legs to move, Adrien was sprinting ahead. He was carrying a broom. Marinette scanned the room quickly, finding a laptop cable. She jerked it out. It wasn't a yo yo, but it'd do in a pinch.

Adrien used the broom to push himself, flinging into the group of kwami. Adrien's parents were behind him, Gabriel using the cane he carried and Connie shooting acid from her hip gun. Marinette scanned the room, looking for Tikki or the earrings. She barely had time to notice the black void around them. There was nothing here. "Anything," she called to her partner.

"Plagg," Adrien cried, swatting a yellow kwami away with his broom.

"Where are my friends," Marinette declared, snapping the cord like a whip. She couldn't make out anything. Only the colorful kwami seemed to stand out.

"Marinette!" She heard Tikki. Marinette ran in the direction she heard Tikki coming from. She whipped the cord, sending kwami flying. She needed to find her friend. "Marinette, I know you can do it!"

She stopped. Every time she asked for good luck, the world would show her all she needed was things that were already around her. She wouldn't need that last push of good luck, only what she already had inside her. "Cat, it's still with us. We are still Cat Noir and Ladybug!" In her sight were Cat and the ground. She needed him to shatter the blackness.

"How," Cat asked, starting to be overwhelmed. Marinette needed him to believe. To convince him, she needed to convince herself.

She felt stupid doing it. It was as if the last year and a half wasn't real and she was just playing pretend. But she held up an ordinary laptop charger and called, "Lucky Charm!" Marinette screamed, feeling her soul being torn on purpose. But a light appeared in her peripheral vision and traveled to her arms. The light left her being and entered her cord. Her yo yo coiled nicely in her hand. "You can do it, Cat. I believe in you."

Marinette understood what happened to her when she saw it on Adrien. He was completely unsure of himself, but determined for something to go right. Adrien cried out, "Cataclysm!" A light emitted where his ring had nestled all that time and finished racing out his hand. Adrien screamed, undoubtedly feeling a piece of his soul being carved out. It was not pleasant, but the black splotchy power encased his hand. Adrien screamed with all his hopes and dreams riding on this, smashing his hand on nothingness below. The black turned brown with rot and fell away.

The floor beneath them fell away, sending everyone falling. "Cat, your staff," she cried, pointing to the other side.

"But it's a broom," Adrien said, horrified.

"Believe. This is a computer charger!" What part of this wasn't that stupid cat getting? Adrien chucked it as hard as he could, the broom hitting the wall. A silver pole shot out, people landing on it. Marinette cried out, steading herself. She threw her yo yo out, catching someone who missed the pole. She lowered them to the ground. One by one, Marinette lowered the miraculous wielders and her parents to the ground. Cat retrieved his baton, swinging it inhumanely fast. Marinette twirled her yo yo, the weapon fanning.

"Where are our friends," Adrien asked threateningly.

"Damn, I'm glad I never went after them kids," Gabriel whispered, earning a smack from his wife.

"This is impossible. You're humans."

"We're miraculous," Ladybug declared, lassoing a kwami.

"There," Cat declared. He rolled, swiping his ring from the top. Marinette scanned the room. Adrien slid the ring on, "Plagg, claws out!"

The transformation lit up the entire room, shining a light on a seemingly ordinary black pair of earrings. "Tikki," Marinette cried, racing to the pair. One in one ear, second in the other. "Tikki, spots on!"

It wasn't like it used to be. Her friend had always been willing, flying inside of her own free will. Marinette didn't know where Tikki was but remembered Plagg saying the earrings were her magic lamp. Two seconds after her declaration, Tikki was laughing giddily as she was swept into the earring.

"We're going to only say this once," Adrien said, twirling his real baton. "Come after our kwami, and we will take you down."

"Fine. We know when we are beat. Return with your miraculouses. They're yours to keep." And just like that, they were back in Sudan.

"We did it," Marinette said, looking at him.

Cat picked her up, swinging her around. "You did it. You truly are incredible, M'lady."

"Shut up and kiss me already." Adrien kissed her, Marinette grabbing his hair in her hand.

Connie gave a loud, suggestive cough. "Come on, there's plenty of time for this later. Let's go home."

Adrien touched Marinette's nose with his own, rushing to his mother. He hugged her, holding on a bit more tightly than he ever had before. Marinette turned to her parents.

"This is the real me. Can you handle that?"

"We love you, Marinette. With or without spots." Tom hugged Sabine in agreement.

Miraculous Ladybug!

It was going to take a while for him to come to terms with this. It wasn't enough his father had put him through hell the past three years; he was also someone intent on destroying him and Marinette, almost literally. It wasn't hard, though, to understand what Gabriel had gone through himself. Connie was the Ladybug to his Cat Noir. They had been through thick and thin together, protecting Paris since they were fourteen. Nooroo and Plagg had both tried to follow the elder's rules, explaining to them that they could see other people, live their lives and have an otherwise normal life, but to start a family would be irresponsible. So instead of telling their kwami they were going to do it with or without their permission, they maintained a professional relationship around the kwami while they were starting a family in secret.

All the years of suffering he had been put through was because they didn't want to disappoint Nooroo and Plagg, but they were too madly in love to stay away. Adrien knew exactly what that felt like.

Plagg was no longer forced to stay in his room. Nooroo and Plagg would comfort Wayzz, helping him grieve Master Fu's passing. It took a long time for kwami to get over their bonds and Wayzz had been with Master Fu for almost 200 years. It was heartbreaking, yet comforting to know the kwami were as attached to their charges as their charges were to them.

It was a cold November night, the rain thick as it tried to turn over to snow. The Agreste's had started a fire in the chimney and sat in comfortable silence as the three kwami lay on a bed of pillows in front of the fireplace. Adrien was still mad, at least a little, when it came to Gabriel and maybe he always would be but his greatest dream had come true. They were a family again.

"Connie, tell me the story again," Plagg asked. His green eyes were wide with excitement.

"Again? You've heard it a dozen times," Adrien complained.

The cat ate a piece of camembert. "She tells it so nicely."

"Okay, Plagg," Connie chuckled. She pulled Adrien to her gently. "My sweet prince was fast asleep, he was only five months old. Plagg fell asleep in the laundry basket and I didn't realize it. I picked him up, I mean, you didn't even know we were moving." She chuckled. "I picked up some dirty clothes from Adrien's nursery and dropped them right on Plagg's head. He starts gripping, his stomach is swollen from eating too much cheese and he sits up and looks right at Adrien. My heart sinks. I'm busted. My kwami knows why I took off this year and now I'm going to catch hell for disobeying my kwami." The family, human and kwami alike, begin laughing, having heard this story ten times in the last two weeks. "Plagg looks at Adrien, oh my god, and says 'will you look at that. Gabriel's gone back in age.'" Connie loses it at that. "I swear you it's the truth. You saw Adrien and thought it was Gabriel."

"I don't believe it," Plagg denied. "And anyway, I get sleepy after I enjoy my cheese!" His outcry was totally fake. Plagg loved this story and asked for it almost on a nightly basis. Plagg zipped up and landed on Adrien's lap. "If I saw my boy, I'd know it."

"Our son is a pretty good Cat Noir. Maybe better than I was."

"It's because he was conceived from two Miraclous Wielders," Wayzz said, his voice quiet. He laughed a bit, joined in and he really was a part of the family. Wayzz flew up, landing on Connie's shoulder. Connie nudged his head affectionately.

"What," Gabriel asked.

"It's why it's against the rules," Nooroo said, looking up at Gabriel. She joined them on the couch as well. "The longer you wear the miraculous stone, the more of our energy you absorb. Adrien inherited your miraculousness. He may be the first to be born a miraculous."

Adrien gapped.

"It might explain how my boy controls my powers so well," Plagg said, floating above Adrien's lap. "Cat Noir is supposed to be the weakest miraculous wielder. Only ladybug outranks him."

"That is significant. Tikki is good luck. It's hard to top good luck in the battlefield. Even with bad luck on his side, Cat Noir still manages to keep up with Ladybug. It's not just amazing, it's unheard of." Wayzz seemed a lot better. Adrien hoped that of the little guy.

"So you weren't nearly as powerful as I am now," Adrien asked, shocked by the revelation.

"Well, I could do everything you could, but goodness me do you control that power. I see the bad luck sometimes. You so didn't get pushed off that roof, you fell."

"Mom!"

"But it happened more frequently to me than it does you. It's almost like you scoop it out of your life, forgive the pun."

That was the only thing she did right, Adrien thought. "I guess I never thought of it." Adrien relaxed a little, enjoying the quiet time with his family, when Ladybug consumed his thoughts. "Would it be okay if I go hang out with Marinette for a while? I really miss her."

"Go ahead, love sick kitty," Connie said, smiling at Gabriel.

"I remember those days well. She's going to haunt your every waking hour pretty soon."

"That's what I'm looking forward to. She already haunts my dreams."

"Great," Plagg groaned. "I still think cheese is the way to go."

"Call if you need anything," Adrien said, giving a look to Plagg.

"Oh, why can't you use the gorilla?"

"Quit complaining and claws out," Connie chuckled as Plagg scratched thin air as he was pulled inside the ring. "Later!" He took off running, crossing the blocks easily to Marinette's house. He ducked into an alley, releasing Plagg. "See, was that so bad?"

"I'm not saying anything to you until you give up the goods."

"You mean this," Adrien said, pulling out the cheese. "Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime," Plagg said over a mouthful of cheese. Adrien walked forward, preparing to ring the doorbell when something smacked him in the head.

"Ow, what the," Adrien declared, looking behind him. Snickers sounded and he looked up, seeing his lady bracing against Marinette's balcony. "I bet you thought that was hilarious."

"Grab hold and find out," she teased. He grabbed the yo yo and Ladybug pulled him up.

"Good evening, M'lady."

A flash of light and Marinette was standing there. "Tikki, why don't you and Plagg give us some privacy and Plagg, don't let my parents see you. I don't want them knowing he's here."

"My lady have a secret rendezvous planned," Adrien asked. He had known she was Ladybug for two weeks now but he couldn't for the life of him see her standing there. The magic was strong, and he hated it. He wanted the loves of his lives to merge until he saw no difference.

And there she went. She blushed, backing away from him. Like she did every time they were together in their civilian selves. She was as confident, strong and demanding as Ladybug but she still had self-doubts. "Come on, bugaboo. It's just me, your kitty."

"I know that!" There was ladybug. "I just can't help it. I guess this is me, too."

"I know it's not," he said, taking her hands in his. "This only surfaces during the first few minutes of us. I'll warm you up and you'll forget you're nervous."

"Then you best get me warm," she said, sultry in her eyes.

"I can do that," he said, smirking. He swept her off her feet, Marinette giggling wildly. Once inside, he laid her down on the daybed, starting to kiss her neck. Marinette gave a breathy sigh, tangling her fingers in his hair. Adrien straddled her, Marinette pushing herself to a sit, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Adrien, straddling her on his knees, started sucking harder on her neck.

Not to be outdone, Marinette pushed his undershirt out of her way, kissing his stomach, her mouth and tongue leaving trails. He pushed her long sleeved shirt and tossed it away, kissing her shoulders now. Marinette pushed his black shirt as far as she could, moaning through his stomach. If his lady wanted the shirt gone, her wish was his command.

Marinette repaid his kindness with removing her own shirt. Adrien's heart raced, moving his mouth to the top of her breasts. He cupped the other breast with his hand, sucking on her bra cup. Marinette laughed out a cry, falling back on her back. The snap of the mattress seemed to snap her out of her mood and she started laughing.

"Who are we kidding," she laughed. "Kitty, we're not even remotely ready for this."

He agreed but he wasn't ready to be Cat Noir either. He enjoyed that prematurely.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing. That move looked good in the video last night." She stared at him but they both began laughing.

"We'll take this slow," she said, pulling herself back to her place. "I'm good for kissing right now."

"Me too," he said, kissing her head. He stood up, bending down to grab his shirt.

"This is all of it," he heard a voice too late. The door to Marinette's room opened and her mother emerged, carrying a box. "Marinette!"

"Mom," Marinette cried, sitting up on the bed. Adrien tossed her shirt to her, still hidden by the daybed.

"Adrien," Sabine said. He had his white shirt but not the black one that went under it.

"Yes ma'am," Adrien said, still hiding.

"Alya, I'm going to have to ask you to come back. I need to have a word with my daughter and her boyfriend."

"Wait, this is really important. They didn't do anything."

"Sorry, Alya."

"I'll call you later." Alya's footfalls could be heard disappearing in the background.

"Um, I'll just grab that thing and go," Adrien tried to sneak past Sabine. She grabbed his shirt.

"No you don't. You're going to wait on your mother to get here."

"Mom, this is really unnecessary. We had already stopped."

"The fact it even started makes it necessary. Get dressed and come downstairs."

Sabine disappeared. "I'm sorry. Is this going to get you in trouble?"

Adrien found his shirt. "Honestly, no idea. They've been in honeymoon mode since Mom came home and I haven't had piano lessons, Chinese lessons or anything. This is new to me, too."

"You seem less stressed," Marinette said, pulling his shirt down for him. Adrien returned the over shirt.

"Well, the lack of akuma attacks certainly helps."

"How is your dad? Have you made any progress with him?"

"Somewhat. Mom's happy I'm not calling him Hawkmoth anymore."

"I get why he did the things he did, but you can't help that as Hawkmoth is the only interaction you had with the man. He has to realize he was too tough on you and he harbors most of the blame."

"He doesn't see it that way. Because he never planned on killing us, turning our friends and family into akuma is perfectly fine. He's trying, Marinette. I'll give him that. But, I don't know. Whereas I can't see you as Ladybug, I can't stop seeing my father as Hawkmoth."

Marinette pushed him onto her daybed, her turn to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him slow and purposely. Adrien laid his hands in a fist behind her back, engaging her. He figured she was mindlessly kissing him again. She seemed to do this when either he or she were upset. It helped clear his mind at least. However, her thighs pushed into his knee and Adrien groaned, losing his thought process.

He couldn't think. He tried to find the words to describe the sensation but his brain failed him. All he could think was wow. Marinette didn't stop at just that, grinding her pelvis along his knee and occasionally his pelvis. A strangled moan slipped out, Adrien struggling to remember what to do next. Adrien relaxed his fists, rubbing them against the mattress of the daybed. Marinette saw what he was doing, laughing and grabbing his hands. "No, bad kitty. You aren't allowed to keep your hands to yourself."

"Gah, Mari, wait. I thought we, whoo, you're going to..." Adrien forgot how to talk. "Mari, Mari," he breathed, feeling himself be insanely turned on. "Oh, God, your mother just... We're dead." Adrien closed his eyes, losing the will and strength to fight. "Just do it, God!"

"I knew it," Marinette laughed. "You are ready!"

"Not for everything," Adrien said once she stopped. "I'm a teenage boy. I do know what a cold shower is."

"Adrien, my birthday is next week. You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"Kids don't do that," Adrien said, moaning. The memory of her almost made him lose it again. "Oh, God!"

"I'm fine, kitty. If you want to, we can try."

"It's not just me, you know. Mari, I want you to be one hundred percent sure. I'm like ninety-eight point eight."

"Okay, I'll admit my number is considerably lower, but I want to do something for you. Next time you need some help in that department, call me. I won't judge you."

"I know you don't," Adrien said, holding her to him. "But really, I've got it, hmm, under control."

"You don't have to do it by yourself. That can't be too fun."

"Trust me, you're in my mind."

"Adrien Agreste, get down here now," his mother called from downstairs.

"Great. Facing my mother with wet underwear. You've been making my life hard for years, Ladybug."

Marinette walked ahead of him, grabbing his ass playfully. "Also a bit sweet."

"More than you know," he said softly. He followed Marinette down the stairs, wondering what horrors awaited him. This night was turning into nothing he expected. It was kind of exciting, if not insanely terrifying.

A/N: Enjoy! Also, check out my new oneshot Healing.


	8. Together, Part II

Wondering Minds

Chapter Eight - Together, Part II

Marinette and Adrien came downstairs, seeing Tom and Sabine facing off. "You said you were going upstairs!"

"No, I said I had bread in the oven! I told you to go." At least the couple wasn't in a serious argument.

"Adrien," Connie said, crossing her arms. "Sit."

"Look, we've already had this talk. Nathalie gave it to me and everything," Adrien said, trying to worm him and Marinette out of it.

"They're just experimenting. It's a normal part of life," Tikki said, hovering by Marinette.

"I can't believe I left them upstairs alone. I should have left Alya there. At least I know they wouldn't have done anything then."

Marinette gave Adrien a look. God, thank you Jesus Alya wasn't there. Marinette snickered.

"You are bad," he mouthed. His mother started talking but the two were in their own world.

"Pay attention," Tikki lectured, sprinting to push their heads away.

"I thought you were on our side," Marinette said, crossing her arms.

"I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment of going through this again."

"Okay, thank you, Tikki. Now, what you're feeling is perfectly normal. You have hormones that are growing at an alarming rate."

"God, Mom, can we not do this," Adrien groaned.

"What we need is to set rules," Sabine said, taking a seat beside Connie. "It's too easy for Adrien to sneak in and out. We had no idea he was here. So, from now on, Adrien, when you come over, use the door."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll give you a call when he heads this way. We did know he was coming over. We could have prevented it. I'm sorry."

"I'd say it's an unusual situation, but considering," Tom said, chuckling kindly.

"Yes. Gabriel and I went through the same things. We were older, though. Adrien, you've got six months on Marinette. Six months is a long time when it comes to hormones."

"God please send an akuma," Adrien groaned tiredly.

"If that's all, I'd like to take my son now," Connie said.

"But Mom," Adrien objected.

"Please, let him stay a little longer."

Adrien wondered if she had anymore experiments. "Please."

"No. This talk is long overdue. Say goodnight."

Adrien leaned in so only he and Lady could hear. "It's goodbye but not goodnight. See you later."

"Remember what I said. I'm serious, Cat."

Adrien kissed her, meaning it to be a quick goodbye kiss. Marinette drew it out though, wrapping her hands around his head. She nibbled on his lip, sliding her tongue over where she bit.

"Marinette."

Adrien was aroused again, his eyes going wide. He pulled his shirt, trying to hide his dirty little secret. She was going to kill him. He walked out first, hoping his mother would stay behind him. "Adrien, I'm disappointed in you. I know you like her..."

"I love her, Mom," Adrien said, glancing back at her. "You of all people should understand. She's my partner. I trust her to have my back. She trusts me to do the same. Do you think I just like someone who could have my life in her hands?"

"Adrien, you're fifteen. At this stage of your life, everything seems rushed. You don't have to have sex with Marinette."

"And I won't. We're just experimenting." He looked off, almost telling her the truth.

"Ut oh, I know that look. What?"

"We fell in love as Cat Noir and Ladybug," he said, shrugging. "As Cat Noir, I feel older than I am. I can't do that as Adrien." He desired to be as good as Cat Noir but he wanted to be alone with Marinette. Even though Plagg wouldn't remember, the idea of it felt weird.

"If you wait, you can," Connie said, catching up to him. She sighed. "Listen, your father and I have been talking. He wants you to resume your schedule."

"What," Adrien asked, actually stopping. "You can't be serious."

"We know you have responsibilities as a miraculous holder so he will be lenient but what happened today, maybe you need less free time."

"I wasn't happy with that schedule."

Connie slung a hand over his shoulder, leading him towards home. "I know and I told him that you had veto order. He really put too much on you and we're already fussing over your job. I am so sorry, Adrien. I would have never allowed him to give you a full time schedule while you're still in school. All I'm talking about is your fencing club, maybe study piano again. Take a couple extracurricular activities during the week. How does that sound to you?"

"Like less time for my friends and Mari."

"Adrien, you can make more friends. Maybe have a big crowd for your sweet sixteen."

Adrien perked up. "Are you serious?"

"What kind of boy doesn't have a birthday party," Connie said, pulling him into a quick hug. "Baby, it will be nothing like before. I want you to have a balance. I remember what being Cat Noir was like." She pulled him close again. "Remember, I don't just know the feeling, I lived it. I was Plagg's charge once."

"Hey," Plagg said, sticking his head out of Adrien's coat pocket. "What does that mean?"

"Plagg, stay hidden," Connie declared, looking nervously around the block.

"Mom," Adrien asked, noticing she was more than a little freaked. "Calm down. No one's around."

Adrien watched her steel her emotions and saw her put up an imaginary mask. She hugged him. "You're right. Just be careful Plagg."

"Mom, don't worry. We've been doing this a while."

"Right. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah. I was hoping I could turn in a little early tonight. Is that okay?"

"Feeling tired?"

"A little," he smiled.

"You want Nathalie to bring you your dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Connie gave him a suspicious look. "No dinner, you're going to bed and you haven't brought up calling Marinette once. Nice try."

"I just thought you wouldn't want to hear that part," Adrien shrugged.

"You better not be planning an escape young man."

They arrived home. "No. I'm just going to bed." He added Marinette's internally.

Night had expanded across Paris, making his night vision a godsend. He leapt rooftop to rooftop, making his way to Mari's. The street lights buzzed below him and the rooftops expanded into darkness. Adrien jumped the short expanse between the buildings, but his trajectory was thrown off, him rolling back on the roof.

Adrien jumped up, pulling his staff into use. "Who's there?"

"Hello, kitten," a man spoke. He stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing in the dim light. "I saw Mommy made it back. I bet you were so happy."

Adrien struggled to remember the story. "You were my parents' nemesis. Leotard?"

"Leopard, but good try. Your mother and father protected you back then. They're not here now."

Adrien looked back and down to himself. "Oh, yeah! I'm a Miraculous Wielder. Get lost. You don't scare me."

"You're a new miraculous wielder. You have so much to learn and no time to do it."

"Are you going to do something? I got a girl waiting."

"Sorry, you're going to keep her waiting."

A light encased leopard and he turned into a real leopard. "Whoa," Adrien cried, using his staff to block the attack. "Down kitty!" Adrien kicked leopard, jumping up. He used his staff to vault over the cat, landing on the other side. "Cataclysm," Adrien cried, charging his attack. With his free hand, he threw his staff longwise. It extended, giving him a chance to escape. Adrien done a handstand, hitting the pavement of the roof before safely landing on his pole. The roof dissolved, leopard falling with a yelp.

Adrien whistled as he bounced off his staff and fell towards the ground. He grabbed his staff, using it to land safely. "And Lady calls me the dumb cat."

"You are pretty idiotic," another voice taunted. He opened his mouth and a loud piercing whine emitted. Adrien gasped, covering his ears. The pain wracked his body, Adrien feeling a desperate need of relief. Adrien fell to the ground, grasping to consciousness. They had him where they wanted him. What were they waiting for? Leopard, back in the image of a man, came over. He flipped Adrien over, tying his hands behind his back. Without his hands to block some of the sound out, Adrien's head threatened to split.

The scream finally stopped and Adrien felt his strength return. He struggled with the ropes. "No, that's not going to do." He felt his ring slip off his finger.

"No," Adrien hissed. The transformation wore off immediately, Plagg materializing.

"I could sure go for some..."

"In the ring," the screamer demanded. Plagg screamed as he was sucked inside.

"Plagg," Adrien called. "What do you want?!"

"What did you say," a third person announced. "You had a lady waiting." Adrien's heart clenched in panic. "I'd hate to keep her waiting anymore." A black light enveloped him and he morphed. "And I never keep a lady waiting." The guy looked just like Adrien.

Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette sat under the stars, with a mug of hot chocolate and an oversized blanket. Adrien was supposed to return but the silly cat was late. She'd have to reprimand him for being tardy. It was dark out tonight. It was a new moon, the worst time for her to be out after dark. Cat would always stick close to her when they'd be out after dark. She guessed it was a reason to hold her hand.

It had been half an hour and Adrien still hadn't returned. She was sure she'd catch hell for it, but she asked Tikki to transform her and took off towards Adrien's house. Halfway there, though, she saw him as Adrien Agreste. "Adrien," she called, swinging to the pavement. "What's going on? I thought you were coming over?"

"Oh, well, I was just enjoying the evening breeze," he said, his body language uncomfortable and awkward.

Marinette ignored her concern. "Did your parents go too harsh on you?"

"For what," Adrien asked.

Marinette cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay? You haven't brought up me being out in the dark once."

"You're a superhero, Ladybug. I'm sure you're not afraid of the dark."

Marinette couldn't ignore that nagging feeling anymore. "What's my name, Adrien?"

"Ladybug?"

"My real name," she said, unlassoing her yo yo.

"You're not even with her two minutes and you've already screwed up the plan," someone announced behind her. Marinette, knowing an ambush when she saw one, opted to throw her yo yo up instead at any one of her attackers. Marinette pulled herself up before not-her-boyfriend could grab her. "You're such a disappointment, Chameleon."

"Where's Adrien," Marinette demanded, standing on the roof. The chameleon morphed in this black light, taking on the appearance of a short man with blonde hair. He raced up the side of the building, forcing Marinette to jump back. She took off running, jumping roof to roof. Blackness surrounded her on every side, her praying she would land safely with every jump. Marinette heard a roar and was attacked by an invisible enemy. Marinette screamed as a leopard landed on her, his fangs looming dangerously close.

"You're smarter than lover boy, but I have you both now."

"Don't be so sure," Marinette declared, using her foot to throw the leopard off her. Marinette needed help. She couldn't see a thing outside and the bad guys had a stupid leopard on their side. She dropped herself on the sidewalk, barely pausing before she continued her race. At least down here she could see a little better.

She used her yo yo to call Connie's phone. "Connie, is Adrien there?"

"Marinette, honey, what's wrong?"

"I need help," she called. She screamed as the leopard landed in front of her. "Please, help us. I think they've already got Adrien!" Marinette backed up, searching for something, anything to help. She considered calling for her lucky charm but that would only weaken her. They had Adrien's face. He wasn't Cat Noir anymore.

Marinette used her yo yo to hook his back leg, throwing him in the other direction. She raced down the street, trying to find somewhere to hide. There were too many of them. One by herself would be fine, she could handle them both with Cat's help but she wasn't with Cat. And apparently, he was already captured. Fear for his wellbeing ached in her chest but she had to worry about her wellbeing. She could save him after she saved herself.

"Leopard," Marinette heard a new voice and panic set in. She relaxed when Tortoise and Butterfly surrounded her.

"Didn't I chase you out of town already," Gabriel declared, pointing his cane threateningly at the cat.

"Please, Hawkmoth. I merely gave a brother room to grow. Actually, you're who I wanted to see. I've noticed Paris is less in an uproar and more at peace. That won't do."

"I don't do that anymore. Where is my son?"

"Now, Hawkmoth, if you aren't the villain, who is?"

"I don't care," Marinette screamed, twirling her yo yo. "Where is Adrien? Tell me now."

"He's irrelevant at the moment. As soon as we get him to relinquish his miraculous, you can have whatever's left."

Marinette screamed, hurling her yo yo at him with all her might. "Give him back, I will not tell you again!"

"Tell me where my son is, last chance," Connie hissed.

"Your son? Oh, ho ho, this is good. You got yourself another miraculous, did you, Cat Noir?"

"I'm the Tortoise and I'm ten times more powerful than I was," Connie growled.

"You're outnumbered," Butterfly said, holding out his hand. "You can tell me where Cat Noir is or I can force you."

"Leopard isn't as alone as you think he is," a third party announced. Marinette knew who it was.

"There's two of them," Marinette said, spinning on Chameleon. "I got him."

"But I have you," a new enemy announced. He opened his mouth and Marinette knew why Adrien had been caught. Marinette could barely think, let alone function. She struggled to cast her yo yo at their unknown assailant but Chameleon stepped on her hand, kicking her weapon away from her.

"Hawkmoth," Leopard said, kneeling over the agonized man. "Is this really what you want for your family? Tie them up and give me their miraculouses."

Marinette could think of one thing. She, with great difficulty, pulled her earrings out. Tikki appeared immediately. "Hurry Tikki. Take them and go!"

"Marinette!"

"Go," she cried to her friend.

"No," Leopard screamed. Marinette could see the wheels turning in Connie and Gabriel's minds. Wayzz left with the bracelet and Nooroo with the pin.

"Gabriel Agreste," Leopard laughed. "Unimaginable. I knew I recognized that boy from somewhere. A little risky plastering your son's face all over Paris when he's Cat Noir, isn't it?"

Marinette withered on the sidewalk, the pain tenfold to her real self. She struggled to find the strength but all fight faded from her body. At least Tikki, Wayzz and Nooroo were safe. The screams finally ceased and the three tied their hands and feet in rope. Believe it or not, Marinette had a plan. She just knew she couldn't jeopardize Tikki. The three miraculous villains carried them to their hideout.

"Go to hell," she heard Adrien's voice. She looked weakly in the direction she heard his voice and suppressed a gasp. Adrien was beaten and bloody. He was defiant, though, and that gave her hope.

"Let's see what you have to say now," Leopard said, tossing Marinette in front of him. Marinette hit the concrete floor hard, gasping in pain.

"Marinette," Adrien cried, struggling. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but she has it coming. Because of her, I only have one of the four Kwami. I'm going to enjoy this." He kicked Marinette, his foot digging into her abdomen. Marinette gasped, baring her teeth. He must have caught it because he smirked. "You don't like that. Does that make you angry? How about this?" Instead of hurting her, he punched Adrien in the stomach. Marinette felt the ropes loosen, them slipping from where she was holding them. She couldn't give herself away. No matter how angry he made her.

"Don't you lay another finger on him," she hissed. She balled the rope tighter, waiting for the perfect time. Her plan did have a hiccup. She wasn't sure if Adrien was strong enough to help.

"Relinquish your miraculous, or your girlfriend gets it next." Marinette saw the look of panic cross his face. She searched his eyes, hoping he could read her message.

"Do not do it, Adrien. I'll be fine. Do not put Plagg through that."

"I'm sorry, M'lady. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around. I here..."

"Adrien," Marinette hoped to cut him off, slipping her hands out of the rope. She threw it up, bracing herself for the pain. "Lucky Charm!" Instead of the rope turning to a yo yo, though, a pack of blank CDs fell down. Marinette barely grabbed the bunch, the pain lessened than the first time but still excruciating. "What," she asked, scanning the room. She saw Adrien's ropes and a row of columns bracing an eve. "Get ready!" She hoped he could take it.

She flung two of the CDs at the ropes tying Adrien down. "Can you hit the columns?"

"Got it, M'lady!" Adrien moved slowly but he was giving it his all. The screamer went to attack but Marinette threw another CD to shut him up. Using a fourth CD, she cut the ropes binding her feet and darted to Adrien's parents, dragging them to the eve. "Cataclysm," Adrien cried and he hit his knees. Marinette prepared to rush to him but he made it to the column, falling into her arms after the deed was done.

"Hang on, Cat," Marinette said, the eve toppling over and creating a barrier. She rushed to his parents, untying them. "It's just us. He is in too bad of shape to fight."

"I'm fine, Mari. I can do it. Just tell me the plan."

"No, sweetheart, Marinette's right. You've done your part. Now it's our turn."

"They've got Plagg. He's in the ring. I have to get him back."

Marinette peaked behind the shelter of the eve but the screamer aimed for her. His voice hit the concrete like a bomb but the structure stood up to it. "Great. Okay. We have protection now. Now to deal with fighting back." Marinette hated the idea, but she resolved herself. "Lucky Charm!" It hurt. Marinette had never felt an ache in her body such as this one. She missed the item, her rolling onto her side. Breathe, she reminded herself. The inhale seemed to bring the pain into focus.

"No, Marinette. No more lucky charms. It's not worth it. Even Ladybug can only produce one lucky charm per transformation. You'll kill yourself." Cat was worried. She could see it in his eyes.

"I have to get us out of here." She fumbled for the charm. It was a net. "This is perfect."

Marinette came to her feet but wobbled, nearly falling. Adrien caught her but he was barely standing himself. "We'll take care of it," Connie said, reaching for the net.

"No, I've got it."

"Let us take it from here. You've done your part."

"She said we got it," Adrien announced, cutting Gabriel off.

"Actually, I said I have it," Marinette emphasized.

"Yeah, I just corrected you."

"You're both hurt."

"And we're both going." Adrien held his fist out. "We're a team."

Marinette met his hand halfway there. "We do things together." The pale line on Adrien's ring finger glowed and by the soft glow around her, she figured her piercings glowed too. Marinette darted out. The screamer opened his mouth to her but she twirled the rope, shielding herself. Marinette looked to Adrien, him finding nothing more than an old curtain rod. "It doesn't matter what it is now. In the hands of Cat Noir, it's your staff."

"I certainly hope you're right," he said, swinging at the Chameleon. The rod stood up to cracking the villain over the head. Adrien laughed excitedly when the pole extended. "This is nuts!"

Marinette viewed the room, deciding where to put the net. She didn't like what she saw. Her powers wanted Adrien to use his cataclysm again. "No," she said, as if her powers could be reasoned with.

"What do you need," Adrien asked, already knowing the holdup.

"I'm not going to ask you to do that again."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. There's a difference!"

"How is this possible," Leopard screamed. "They are normal people, stop them!"

Marinette saw Adrien's mother come out, doing a somersault and grab Leopard's miraculous. "You unmasked us. Now it's our turn to unmask you!"

"What, no," Leopard screamed. Marinette had never seen him before, but by the look on Adrien's face, he did recognize him. He turned to his father in alarm.

"That's the guy, father. The one who was at Mom's memorial."

"I knew it," Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

"What now," Connie asked. She was on a mission, revealing the screamer. Marinette, hungry for revenge, snatched the miraculous from the Chameleon. It was a small victory.

"After you disappeared, we had a memorial in your memory. Adrien said there was a man who started a conversation with him at the event and tried to be alone with him. I hired him a private bodyguard after that, which he has spent countless times shaking. At least I know how he done it now."

Marinette found the ring. "Cat, call the police. We've got to get out of here but this should help you." He caught his ring with ease, it landing in his palm.

"Sure thing," he nodded. "What are we going to do with their miraculouses?"

Connie handed the miraculous to a little spotted orange Kawami. "It's their decision. I just know who he is now."

"Wait," Marinette said, approaching the Kawami. "They'll escape prison with their miraculous. We can't give it back to them."

"This is your choice but if you ask me, this doesn't involve the authorities. That's why we have the stones. People are given this incredible gift and they get to choose what to do with it. They can start a new chapter today or they can go back to writing the same story. They'll have us to deal with, whatever the path they choose."

Marinette felt Connie was too biased. Without her, Gabriel would be in prison or worse. Two weeks ago, without Connie, they wouldn't have given him a chance.

"What do you think M'lady?"

"We've always cooperated with the authorities," she started to say until her eyes fell on Gabriel. "But I guess we started a new trend two weeks ago. We can't give Gabriel a get out of jail free card and turn them over to the authorities. That's not fair." Marinette handed the Chameleon's miraculous to his Kwami. After the three evil miraculous wielders hightailed it out of there, Tikki appeared with her earrings. The three had been there the entire time, watching them fight as themselves. Tikki called it moral support but Marinette called it cheating.

"Let's get out of here," Connie said, now as the Tortoise, leaning a shoulder for Adrien to take. Marinette threw the lucky charms into the sky, the damage reversing. "Oh, and by the way, you're grounded."

Adrien groaned. "Honeymoon's over."

Marinette didn't get her midnight rendezvous like she had planned. She didn't see Adrien again until the next morning at school. "Kitty," Marinette whispered out front, touching his face gently. The bruises and cuts from last night covered his body and he just looked miserable.

"I'm dying. Quick, kiss me."

"Oh, quit your fussing, pussycat. You don't have to beg." She kissed him just as Chloe approached, her look of concern turning to horror.

"Adrienkins, what's going on? Is she harassing you?"

"Chloe, hi. Of course not," he gave Marinette a sideways glance, "though, feel free, M'lady."

Marinette chuckled. "You seem to have lost some oxygen last night."

"You're right. Better give me mouth to mouth."

"Oh, my God," Marinette declared, disbelieving her own ears. "I cannot believe you just said that." She laughed.

They were finally warming up to each other. She had come right over to him today, and spoke clearly. It certainly helped when they thought in terms of Cat Noir and Ladybug, though. Hence him calling her his lady and he her kitty.

"I told you you'd believe it," he smiled. She couldn't see Adrien when he was Cat but by God she could see Cat Noir in Adrien right now.

"Adrien, I demand to know what is going on." A small crowd had gathered. He glanced at her and she nodded. It was time. She was over the stuttering and feelings of inadequacy.

"Marinette and I are a couple. Have been for about a month now."

There was nothing else to say. Adrien turned away from the crowd, wrapping his arm around Marinette's waist. "God, Cat, you kill me," she whispered.

"I don't want any miscommunication. I'm yours, you're mine, Ladybug is Cat Noir's and Cat Noir is Ladybug's. Sorry kids, we're off the market."

Marinette relaxed in his touch. "Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't even be here today?"

"We best get use to sporting injuries, M'lady. I think Leopard is going to be a lot more hands on then Hawkmoth."

"You might be right," Marinette sighed. She hated the idea that another villain had stepped right up, taking Hawkmoth's place. Well, the price for being miraculous she guessed.

When they arrived to class, they took their seats. They hated being apart but they wouldn't have the chance to change seats until next year. Marinette regretted not being bolder the first of the year. Chloe chased Adrien inside, sitting down in Nino's spot. "Adrien, what happened to your face and more importantly, what happened to your taste in girlfriends?"

"Excuse me," Adrien asked, looking at her sharply.

"You could have any girl in this school. You can have me? Why would you choose plain Marinette?"

Adrien knew Marinette too well and turned around. "Don't you believe that, okay? You're... I don't have to tell you how miraculous you are." He winked at her.

"Or you, Adrien," she said, returning his wink.

"Of course he's miraculous. He's gorgeous. I just don't know what he sees in you." Chloe turned her nose up in disapproval.

"Trust me, Chloe, if you had any idea, you'd be humbled to be in her presence."

"About time our boy figured out what was right in front of him."

"Actually, she's behind me. It's the only way I can focus in class." Adrien winked again.

"If you don't quit, everyone's going to know."

"Speaking of knowing, I wanted to talk to you yesterday about Ladybug's secret identity."

"What," both she and Adrien declared.

"And Cat Noir's. There were four superheroes spotted last night too so there could be some truth to these rumors."

"Four," Adrien asked. Class would be starting soon. Nino coughed suggestively. "Chloe, you're in Nino's seat. Move."

Chloe huffed as she moved to her booth.

"Yeah. Weird. There was Ladybug and Cat Noir, of course, but there were also an older dude and chick there last night. It was really freaky."

"Where at," Marinette asked.

"They were leaving this warehouse. I guess there was this big battle and Cat Noir got hurt pretty bad." Alya didn't notice, but she and Adrien shared a look. "He was being carried out by the older woman."

"That's too bad. I hope Ladybug nursed Cat back to health," Adrien said.

"I don't know. I think she's going to dump him if he doesn't quit his ways."

"Nah. She's nuts over him."

"Yeah, but she knows how much of a catastrophe he is." Marinette didn't even catch the pun until Adrien smiled the biggest grin in all of Paris. "And she just feeds his ego." Marinette hid her face.

"Hello, I'm discussing something important here. Drawing from memory, no aid from pictures, what color hair does Ladybug have?"

"Uh, black," Marinette asked, putting a hand to her head in a "duh" way.

Alya looked taken aback. "Weird. You're the first to answer correctly. Did you cheat?"

"How can I and what do you mean?"

"Nathaniel, what color is Ladybug's hair," Alya asked.

"Brown? No, it's red. No, it's definitely blonde?"

"Chloe?"

"Duh, blonde. She looks just like me."

"Remember when I got taken over that one time and I thought Chloe was Ladybug. Turns out, I'm not the only one who has no idea. Ask anyone to say what color hair, what color eyes, heck, one guy thought Cat Noir was black. We have zero clues."

Adrien looked over his shoulder to her. "She's right. Think about Cat Noir. What color hair does he have?"

Adrien had blonde hair. But the question wasn't about Adrien. She had to think about a picture. Their pictures were taken all the time so it was no mystery but hundreds of years ago, there wouldn't have been a camera around to so freely capture their images.

"I can't believe this. I have no idea."

"I swear I hate that magic," Adrien groaned. His eyes widened, realizing he'd said it aloud.

"What," Alya asked. "Care to comment for the Ladyblog?"

"Definitely not," Adrien said, turning around quickly.

"Because your name has been making the papers lately too." Alya whispered to her, "Remember, I showed you how he can look like Cat Noir. How does it feel to date a superhero?"

"Come on, Alya. Besides, it's low to be so harsh. Everyone knows his mother practically came back from the dead. Cut him some slack."

"Yeah, his mother that he rescued himself. You never told us what you were doing those days either. You both made it back at the same time. I don't know, you could have been with him."

"Alya, your imagination is amazing you know that. My parents told you I was sick that week."

"I went to Israel to get my mom. After my private I found her, I had to go make sure myself."

"We were certainly not together," they both said at the same time.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir disappeared during that time. There's footage of them all over the continent."

"They got separate hotel rooms," Adrien declared, holding his hands up. "They're partners. Can't they be allowed to be close?"

"All I know is I've had people reach out to me and say they saw Cat Noir and Ladybug out of costume and there were two other people there that day, one a super... Something. Can't quite figure him out. He started out attacking them. Anyway, is there anything you'd like to clarify?"

"Yeah. I'm just Adrien Agreste and sometimes, I get in fights with guys who touch my girlfriend."

"Okay," Alya said, rolling her eyes. "Mr. The cuts and bruises are all in the same place, but there's no coincidence here."

"Are you really Cat Noir," Rose asked, her eyes going wide.

"What, no," Marinette said, shaking her head. "Alya, will you stop with this. It's insane."

Adrien looked back to Marinette, panic barely showing on his face. It hadn't taken long for almost the entire classroom to either believe it or believe it was possible.

"Alya, you've got to do something," Marinette hissed at her.

"Hey, girl, it ain't my fault."

"Are you kidding, it is so your fault? This is insane and you're just stressing him out even more."

This made it very, very dangerous. "Marinette," Nathaniel said quietly. "Are you Ladybug? I could believe it, you know."

Marinette climbed to the top of her desk, "Everyone, listen up!" All eyes turned to her and she never felt so exposed in her life. "I don't know anything about Ladybug and Cat Noir being unmasked but I know Adrien and I are not superheroes. We're just two kids who decided to hang out while our friends were on a date. He and I went out last night, this guy grabbed by backside and Adrien thought he was a superhero. A fighter he does not make. This has gotten way out of hand."

"Thank you, Marinette. Now, please have a seat. I've got this," the teacher remarked. Marinette climbed back to her desk. "Everyone, the bell is about to ring. Please remain in your seats and be quiet until it does."

"Well, both of you in the same room. Must be my lucky day." Marinette looked to the door and slammed her head against the table. Leopard was standing in the doorway of their freaking class after she just tried to convince everyone they weren't Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Can our luck get any worse," Adrien asked, groaning.

"I'm blaming you for this kitty," Marinette said. "Fuck it, Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Nino probably had the best reaction. He was probably the only one in the classroom not to believe Adrien was Cat Noir. When Cat leapt from Adrien's desk, Nino let out a girlish scream.

"Oh, my God," Alya declared.

"Didn't you get enough yesterday," Marinette screamed, throwing out her yo yo.

"Your miraculous will be mine," Leopard declared, transforming into the cat. The students screamed in fear.

"Cat, protect them," Marinette cried, hooking the leopard. Cat shielded their classmates, the big cat bouncing off the staff. Marinette grabbed his miraculous. "Get lost, Leopard. We're so not in the mood."

Cat stood by her side. "I will get those miraculouses! Count on it!" He put his miraculous back on, changing into his magical form and leaping off.

"Oh, God, kill me now," Marinette gripped. She released the transformation. "Okay, so I might have told a lie or two."

"Marinette," Alya said, hurt. "I thought it was true about Adrien but I never imagined you."

"Up until two weeks ago, neither did we," Adrien said, releasing his transformation.

"So you guys didn't even know your secret identities," Nino asked.

"No clue," Marinette sighed. "I was so obsessed with Adrien, I couldn't see my incredibly sexy partner."

"And I was so desperately in love with M'lady, I couldn't see my amazing classmate."

Their classmates started to surround them, asking question after question. The teacher tried to regain control but it was no use.

Marinette heard Tikki sigh. "Quiet," she called at the top of her quiet, feminine voice.

"Excuse me, but I'll control my class," the teacher said.

"Lady, I've been raising teenagers for thousands of years. Sit down and shut up." The entire class, including the teacher, sat down. "Okay, I know what you've seen today was exciting but you can't let it go past this room. Plagg, get that footage." Their classmates gasped when Plagg retrieved something Max was recording. "It's important no one knows who the real Ladybug and Cat Noir are but since that cat's out to the bag."

"You're not helping," Marinette groaned.

"There's a couple things you should know. First, I'm Tikki. I'm the reason Marinette can transform into Ladybug. She has no powers on her own apart from me. Second, yes, my magic protects their identities. If someone knew who she was, they could threaten her family or one of you kids. By her not telling you who she really was, she was protecting you. However, yesterday three of my charge's enemies found out who she was. That means you're all in danger. You could become a pawn in this game. Perhaps you all finding out was a blessing in disguise. However, the more people you tell the more dangerous it becomes.

"This does not leak to the Ladyblog. This doesn't go beyond this room. Don't tell your best friend, don't tell your family, don't tell your dog. Forget what you saw today and you should be all right. Anymore questions?"

"What are you," Alya asked.

"She's my Kwami," Marinette said, patting Tikki's head.

"I'm like a mentor. A guide. I select one person to wear my mark and it allows her to wield my powers. I chose my ladybug. There is no one else on this earth I'd trust with that kind of power."

"My kwami's name is Plagg. We're partners."

"That's why we're constantly running off. Why we're always busy. That's where we were two weeks ago. We found out something about Cat's mom and I helped him track her down. I had no idea Adrien was with me and he had no idea I was with him."

"That must have been tough. How did you find out," Mylene asked.

"Well, what Alya was talking about did happen. We were unmasked at the airport when we arrived. I was going to tell him, though. We both had agreed as soon as he had things straightened out at home, and I had to do it too, we'd tell each other. Something happened though and it didn't go down that way. I found out he was Adrien all along."

"And I found out the girl I was crushing on so bad was the woman I couldn't quite get over to give the crush a chance."

"Yeah. You'll be a fool for me anyday, huh?"

Adrien dropped to one knee, kissing her hand. "Any time, M'lady."

"Kitty," Marinette smiled, touching his face.

The next time the two heroes could talk to their best friends was lunchtime. They knew they wouldn't tell the whole class everything but Marinette was going to fully include Alya.

"I'm sorry I tried to unmask you," Alya said, giving Adrien a grimace.

"Just don't make a bigger mess and I'll forgive you."

"Are you okay with telling them everything," Marinette asked Adrien.

"Of course," Adrien shrugged, like it was obvious.

"There's more," Nino asked in awe.

"Of course there is? Who are your other partners?" Alya was going to continue but Adrien interrupted her.

"My parents. Tikki said she chose Ladybug. That's usually what a Kwami does. However, my mother was actually the real Cat Noir. She left three years ago to protect me and she left the ring in her belongings. I found it and nine months after she disappeared, I became Cat Noir too. That's what happened when we were unmasked. There are strict rules about how a miraculous wielder is chosen and about miraculous wielders dating. My parents are both miraculous wielders and it kind of makes me special. I'm stronger. I should be the weakest miraculous wielder but I'm the second strongest." Marinette wondered if he'd share that about his dad.

"What's a miraculous wielder?" Nino glanced at the lunchroom bench, watching Tikki and Plagg eat. "I've never seen something eat so much proportionally."

"It takes a lot of energy for them to power our stones," Marinette said, emphasizing her earring.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Are those it?"

"They don't become spotted until Tikki joins me," Marinette replied.

"They're called miraculouses. They give us our powers. If I lose my ring, I power down. It turns black and a green paw print signifies how much time I have."

"So who are your parents? What's their names?"

"Tortoise and Butterfly. My mother only became the Tortoise when I brought her home. I guess it's a family business."

"And your dad didn't know," Nino asked. Adrien shook his head. "Man, how did that go? Are you guys getting along better?"

"My mother always eased the tension in our house. Without her, it went south fast. Now, things are back to the way they used to be. We're not the best of friends, but we get along. So yeah, we're getting along better. He wants me to take up some extracurricular activities and he wants me to go back to my modeling career. Mom's agreed on the extracurricular activities but she's not budging with the job. That might be done."

"Don't worry. Cat Noir will never stop modeling."

Adrien flexed his arm muscles, "With guns like these, who can blame me?"

"Whoa, dude, that was... Very Cat Noir."

"Did you hear him outside," Marinette declared. "I still can't believe you suggested I give you CPR to mask a kiss."

"A kiss from my lady is always a handsome reward."

"Expect even more. Kitty has been set loose."

"It feels good to know I can say almost anything I want and do almost anything I want and pretty much get away with it. I mean, I'm still grounded for sneaking out last night, and oh man is mom thorough. She cleaned my room out last night. I'm only allowed a cell phone and my minutes, text and data have been cut in half."

"It sounds like actual discipline," Marinette smiled warmly at him. "My parents do the same thing. I'll get grounded eventually and you'll see it's not special punishment."

"As long as I can steal a kiss from you, it's not cruel and unusual."

"You don't have to steal them, kitty."

"Why do you guys call each other kitty and..." Nino looked at Adrien. "His lady. That is just way too personal, sorry."

"Because we're Ladybug and Cat Noir," Marinette asked, quirking a brow. "You know, Lady. Cat."

"We know," Alya said, "but Nino has a good point. It's as if you still don't know each other's secret identity. It kind of sounds like you like the heroes more than the people."

"Oh," Adrien declared. "It's like you said. What color hair does Cat Noir have? Even though we know, even though you know, you won't be able to see it. It's the magic."

"Okay, that was interesting. But still doesn't explain it."

"It helps us familiarize," Marinette began to answer Alya. "Adrien fell in love with Ladybug first. He calls me his lady because it reminds him that he's not betraying Ladybug. I call him kitty because I was already comfortable with Cat Noir but a stuttering mess around Adrien. It helps me not be so nervous around him. Even though we know, the magic prevents us from achieving that last little freedom. You'll see the next time you see us in costume. You'll look at us but can't for your life see Marinette or Adrien. It won't ever go away."

"Dude puts away a lot of cheese," Nino said, looking back to Tikki and Plagg.

"He only had one piece," Adrien said, looking down. "Darn it, Plagg. That was the entire stash."

"He likes his Camembert," Marinette chuckled.

"That's why it takes me longer to recharge than you do. Tikki can only eat one cookie and be fine. I have to hunt down more Camembert every time I lose the transformation because he eats it while I'm in school. You're going in the pocket next class."

"I could take a nap," Plagg said, drifting off in a cheese-induced coma.

Marinette laughed, covering her face. "I can see why you love him," she nodded. "The little guy is rubbing off on me too."

"He's such a glutton. He's not a cat, he's a pig."

Marinette smiled contently. There were problems still to be dealt with, but things were finally perfect. Adrien not only got his mother back, he got his entire family back. Marinette got both her long-time crush and the boy she was too stupid to realize she loved. Her mother and father were proud of her and supported her in her activities as Ladybug. She and Tikki were stronger than ever, their relationship even more open and understanding. Alya was in on the secret and Nino was quickly becoming a friend as well.

"What are you smiling about," Adrien asked, giving her a goofy grin as well.

"It all started with a rooftop conversation," Marinette smiled.

"What?"

"Alya and Nino went on that date and I saw you on top of Le Grand Paris. If I had never changed my mind about going to the party, none of this would have ever happened. I saw you and I wanted to know the boy inside the cat suit. I betrayed your trust that night, and I wish I had asked you those questions months ago, but I'm glad I did it."

"That reminds me. I need to tell you a couple things?"

"What," Marinette asked, wondering where this could go.

"Thanks for the scarf."

Marinette turned a deep shade of red. "I completely forgot I told you that. What's the other thing?"

"You should have told me that day. I appreciate you not wanting to hurt me, but you deserved the credit for that. It was an amazing scarf."

Marinette smirked. "Thank you."

"Also, sorry, but I can't keep the secret about our kiss that night from your boyfriend." Marinette thought she was going to die.

A/N: Oh my goodness, I forgot to post this here. Well, have a double update. ^_^

This is the end of the story plot wise but I have three epilogues I'm going to post that focus on Connie, Gabriel and Adrien. I hope you enjoyed it!

Mada


	9. The Epilogues: Part I: Vanished

A/N: If you haven't read Chapter 8, I posted it minutes ago. I completely forgot to post it here (I'm simultaneously posting this on Tumblr).

Wondering Minds: The Epilogues

Part I: Vanished

Her life changed the instant it appeared. She was barely fourteen, trying to balance being a woman and a child. She had her girlfriends and was discovering the opposite sex. Going to school, hanging with friends. She even had guys talking to her. She was at the epitome of adolescence, and she felt like her life stopped. The ring had appeared out of thin air and it called to her. She accepted the call and her life was never the same.

It wasn't long after she met Plagg that she met him. Butterfly wasn't a manly name and it embarrassed him but she thought he was magnificent. His power was cool, too. The way butterflies seemed to flock to him. His power was graceful, poignant and beautiful. Her power was destruction, brutal and misfortune. Oddly, they complimented each other.

They spent hours talking on their nightly patrols for the threats of Paris. She desired to know who he was under the mask. He seemed just as interested. As the years passed and college loomed, she couldn't imagine leaving him behind. As they started their adult lives, would Cat Noir and Butterfly still be able to take on bad guys? He wasn't even sure if he'd return to Paris.

So she planned it all out. As they began their patrol, she struck up a conversation about the future. He was going to study fashion. He loved everything about it and confessed that she was one of his mental models. He asked her her plans and she willingly confessed to be heading to medical school. He boldly asked where she was going and revealed he'd be hundreds of miles apart from her. She asked him if he thought he could love her. He admitted he already did.

They didn't know each other from Adam. He was very handsome and he told her she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. She had a name for him now, Gabriel Agreste, and his Kwami partner was named Nooroo. She couldn't believe someone could love her so much, least of all Constance Jules. He did though, and he was ecstatic to meet Plagg.

It had been rough without Butterfly - Gabriel - but the years passed by anyhow. She talked to him daily, sometimes twice, but it wasn't the same. He told her of the connections he made and that he even got one of his designs on a catwalk. As she finished her clinic hours, he was designing entire shows. A lot of black and green went into his designs. He said it reminded him of her.

Connie finally got a partnership in a clinic in Paris. Paris was her home and that's where she wanted to be. Gabriel called her one evening and asked her to visit the louvre. On a huge billboard announced the partnership of a local fashion icon and the up and rising star. Gabriel Agreste was featured prominently. Butterfly and Cat Noir were back together at last.

They enjoyed each other's company, in or out of costume. Things moved fast. Plagg seemed to grow anxious. Gabriel and she started talking about their future. She wanted children and he did too. They talked about moving in with each other. Plagg seemed to obstruct their plans. It didn't stop Gabriel from planning the day, though, and Nooroo and Plagg were there when he asked her to marry him.

Plagg finally confessed why he had been standing in between the pair. There were rules to having a miraculous and having a family broke one. Nooroo explained how they had to do their jobs and marriage and children could come between that. Both Kwami apologized profusely but had hoped their relationship wouldn't be so serious. It devastated Connie and enraged Gabriel. They tried to move on. Gabriel and Connie broke up but every time Cat Noir and Butterfly were together, their love burned hotter. Two months after their botched engagement, Butterfly asked her if she still loved Gabriel. Her answer was an uncomplicated yes. Gabriel had hatched together a plan and she so eagerly conspired with him. They had a wedding, but they didn't tell their kwami. They moved in together but they didn't tell their Kwami. When Connie got pregnant, they didn't tell their Kwami.

Connie was so thankful it didn't take much to pacify Plagg. She bought him pounds upon pounds of Camembert and the cat didn't question why she didn't transform for an entire year. Whenever he seemed to pick up on something strange, she bought him more cheese. She spent a hundred dollars a month on cheese alone. Anything to make him forget something was wrong. Plagg had free reign of the east side of the house and Nooroo on the west. They planned everything, from family outings to doctor's appointments, around keeping their secret. Plagg was so easy to fool. Gabriel said Nooroo would pick up on something but he could talk his way out of it.

As her son Adrien got older, things got harder. Adrien didn't understand there were magical beings in his home and he couldn't be seen by either one of them. In home service was a must and the extra bodies made it easier to keep Plagg and Nooroo in their own sections of the house. When Adrien started school, it was too hard to coordinate a busy morning with keeping the Kwami from finding out. Gabriel suggested home schooling their son. Connie's life had never been so complicated, and she began to neglect Plagg. He started to miss her and asked to tag along. Family life got harder.

Connie considered confessing multiple times. She was tired. She was a wife, a mother, a superhero, and a doctor. She refused to neglect her son and tried to spend time with her husband. Connie asked Gabriel about fessing up. Gabriel was under strain too, unveiling his own private articles of clothing. He had to hire a personal assistant and the extra body in their life starting pulling them apart by the seams. They had less time as a family, his and Adrien's relationship strained and their duties as Butterfly and Cat Noir increased.

Adrien longed freedom when he reached the age of ten. He wanted to make friends outside of their home but Connie couldn't add the activity to the number of activities she juggled. By the age of eleven, he wanted to go to real school. She discussed it with Gabriel, but her husband feared Adrien would be at risk. He had two miraculous wielders as parents. It'd make him a huge target. Connie tried to keep him complacent but her little boy was growing up.

Connie remembered her best friend from school had a daughter Adrien's age. The two had drifted apart of course, but she reached out to her. Stella and her husband were getting divorced so her old friend thought it was a great idea to introduce Adrien to her daughter. Chloe and Adrien became good friends and her son never seemed happier.

Connie was hell-bent on giving Adrien social contact outside the home. The boy had no idea how to interact with kids his own age and Connie realized how much she neglected Adrien as a mother. She cut back her hours at the clinic and focused on being a mother and a superhero. Adrien and she grew closer, Connie remembering how much she wanted to be a mother. She slacked her hero duties to spend more time with Adrien. Without her diligence as a hero, a new enemy emerged.

Butterfly and Cat Noir earned a new enemy in the way of Leopard. He was strong, much stronger than she. Gabriel rescued her from more fights than she kept track of. He begged her not to go out alone. Her pride kept her going out. One night the fight got bad. Her luck combined with a well-placed kick sent her over the wall on a roof. She busted two ribs and was forced to sit out as Cat Noir. Without their daily outings, Plagg asked to tag along more. She wasn't sure when it happened, but the days ran together. Sometimes she was with Plagg, other times she was with Adrien. One day on her way home from the clinic, her arch-nemesis approached her as her real self.

The look in Leopard's eye. The way he put a finger on her ring. He had complimented her about it. All of it was terrifying. However, nothing stopped her heart more than him calling her kitten. She was a grown woman and Leopard never knew teenaged Cat Noir. But cats had kittens and she brought Adrien out a lot. Adrien was her kitten and Leopard told her he knew she had a weakness.

Connie felt sick. She was no match for Leopard. He was stronger, faster and luckier than she was. She had to distance herself from Adrien. Leopard wouldn't know Gabriel and Butterfly was stronger than Cat Noir. He could protect her little prince. She didn't know where she would go. She didn't know what she would do. She just knew she had to protect her son. One more sighting with Adrien and it could cost him his life. If she was right, he had only seen Adrien once. She went through her mind, trying to pinpoint where Leopard had seen Adrien. There were so many people she passed on a normal day. Without his costume, leopard could be anyone.

So she rushed home, preparing to leave the ring with Gabriel. He could use it to protect her little prince until he turned fourteen. Adrien could follow her footprints then and he could protect himself. She wasn't sure if Gabriel would approve. Never before had they had a reason to have this conversation and it was too late now. She thought about giving it to Adrien now. Could she explain to him how important it was to wait until he was old enough? Could he do it by himself?

She burst in the door, heaving as the weight came upon her. Gabriel had a big project coming up so she knew he'd be downstairs. Adrien should be in bed. Of course he wasn't, screaming as the door scared him. He was watching scary movies again. Connie looked at him, his too young face slightly too round. He was much too young to become Cat Noir.

So she cut the movie marathon short, tucking him into bed. She memorized his freckles, the feel of his skin, her bright green eyes he inherited. He was scared and she didn't want the last memory of her to be this. So she stayed with him longer than she planned, telling him stories and giving him advice. She stayed even after he fell asleep, telling him everything he'd go through that she'd miss. She gave him advice about girls, how to avoid peer pressure and asking him to be patient with his father. She didn't want to leave that bed's side. She didn't want to leave his side.

But eventually she had to go. Gabriel would be coming to bed and she didn't want him to walk in. He'd try to talk her out of it and it would be so easy for him to do it. She was almost talking herself out of it now. She entered her bedroom, Gabriel still in his office. Plagg must have seen her because he floated up to her even though this was a restricted area for him. A million thoughts raced through Connie's head. She'd miss her husband, she'd be broken in a million pieces without her son but the idea of leaving her Kwami would plunge the knife in her chest. She resolved herself, pulling the ring off her finger.

Plagg was immediately her Kwami again. He asked her what was wrong and tried to get her to talk. She couldn't even cry. Thoughts of her son being hurt because of her were the only thing she could think of. So she told Plagg there were no other alternatives and there was too much at stake. The cat was sucked inside the ring, looking just like it had when she'd found it more than twenty years ago. She placed it in her jewelry box and took nothing but the clothes on her back.

Every mile she walked, the more her heart ached for her to return. She quickly realized some of the ring's energy stayed with her. She came too close to a beggar's shelter one cold night. The woman was prepared to kill to keep her out of it and Connie was surprised she still had Cat Noir's strength. It helped her push further into France's small villages. She drew the attention of miraculous wielders, heroes and villains alike. Her knowledge helped her get what she needed from the heroes and her strength helped her stay safe from the villains.

She met a woman in Sudan who shared so many things in common with her. They were both cats and they both had little kids in difficult situations on their minds. So they talked. She had connections, as both a doctor and Gabriel Agreste's wife. She didn't need to explain how she knew them, only her vision. And slowly the Home for the Miraculous was born. After so many years of neglecting her son because she was a miraculous wielder, she imagined a place they could come and not be afraid of who they are.

Organizing the construction helped soothe the ache in her heart. She was thrilled to see the kids have somewhere to come. Even the Kwami were fun to have around and Connie thought she'd found a new home. It wasn't until her partner, Tabby, started talking about rules and structure that Connie felt suffocated. Tabby's Kwami, Lolla, was a part of some council of Kwami and she wanted to have their approval. Connie argued with Tabby, saying she wanted no part in this. When the older woman refused to cooperate, Connie picked herself up again. Tabby's friend, Crocodile, was the same.

Connie settled in Israel two years after being on the road. She knew every day that had passed, images of a young teenager with those baby doll eyes always on her mind. She missed him more and more every day. She built the second home for miraculous wielders and she refused any mention of restriction. She hid the home, going out and finding kids that were in trouble. The adult chaperones she found were screened thoroughly. She helped them find their place in the world and gave them a future they once thought impossible.

Her life was complete except for in one aspect.

It was three years and a day and she couldn't get Adrien out of her mind. She saw him in everyone she came around. Her ache to see him so strong she considered looking him up online. Surely they'd be a picture of him somewhere online if only on Facebook. Her phone rang and she didn't think anything of it. However a young man was searching for someone and he had thought it might be her. He pleaded with her, even telling her the stranger was her son and he was in trouble. Connie believed him for half a second but guarded her heart, telling him to not call her again. Not even half a day later another young man was looking for her, and Connie was beyond annoyed.

She tried to get rid of this boy. He knew her real name but he also knew Plagg. To throw him off she asked him to come to the French Embassy. Surprisingly, it wouldn't be a problem for him. The boy was very determined and Connie felt maybe he deserved a word with her. She couldn't allow him to come to her so she kept their appointment at the embassy.

When she arrived, she found someone was already waiting on her. She was directed to the room where he was only to find two. They were miraculous wielders themselves. In fact, the boy, whom she assumed contacted her, was Cat Noir. She felt anger. How dare they come here and rub her own alias in her face. That suit was hers. Plagg was her Kwami. The longing look Cat Noir gave her was even worse.

Connie went on the defensive. If they would try to convince her that Adrien was looking for her, they'd better be good. Her heart couldn't take it. It had been three years and a day and she was tired. She wanted to get this started. She actually wanted to get it over with. So she started the conversation, letting them know in fact that she knew who he was at least. However, he didn't speak. He seemed shell shocked, unable to move.

His companion filled in the blanks. They needed her to pass the miraculous down to him officially. She couldn't understand what they meant by that. She wanted to know how he got the stone to begin with.

The girl, Ladybug, had asked Cat Noir if he could do this. If he wanted her there. Connie was so confused until he began to talk. He explained they knew each other and three years ago and a day was the last time they'd been together. When he mentioned movies and being strong in the face of fear, Connie couldn't help it. Her eyes widened until they wouldn't widen anymore and filled with tears until they spilt over her cheeks.

It was her little prince. It was her Adrien. She enveloped him in a hug and he collapsed, crying so hard she broke. She thought she missed him more than anyone could miss anyone. Here, with him in her arms, she realized how wrong she was. She had left him and apparently he had felt that crushing weight for too long. She tried to say his name, desperate to hear it spoken aloud and have it be responded to. Adrien cut her off, through his own choking sobs, explaining Ladybug didn't know who he was.

She went for the next best thing. He responded to her little prince and she knew without a doubt it was him.

He begged her to come home. He promised he could protect her. He promised Ladybug and he could protect her. The look in Ladybug's eyes put her mind at ease. She didn't care for herself but he had his own miraculous and a partner that would have his back. Connie agreed to come home.

Listening to her little prince and then hearing how her Gabriel shut him down convinced Connie she had made the wrong choice. Maybe she should have taken him with her. Maybe she should have confessed to Plagg about Gabriel and Adrien. She should have done something, anything, besides leave him alone in that house. Despite Gabriel's harsh words and promise of punishments Adrien couldn't conceive, Connie knew she'd protect Adrien. One look at her Papillion and she would have him like butter in her hands.

Connie looked to Ladybug, her discussing something over a phone. She must have run away too, and she did it solely to help her partner find his mother. Connie knew Adrien was in good hands. Whatever Ladybug's powers were, she knew they'd compliment nicely to Adrien's weaknesses. When the plane touched down, Ladybug let she and Adrien go first. She promised him she'd tell him her secret identity after the next akuma, whatever that was, and he seemed to be placated by that. Connie wondered what they were going to do. Her little prince seemed to have a plan though so she let him lead.

She had barely made it to the waiting area when Adrien pushed her behind him. Someone was talking and it reminded her of someone. Adrien called for Ladybug and they prepared for a fight. As she listened to the voice, even though there was a darkness to it, she recognized it. She had to see for herself and bolted around Ladybug. It was him. Even as she questioned the very thought of it, she knew it was him. He recognized her too.

Connie couldn't understand. This was their son and his partner. Why was Gabriel threatening them? For crying out loud they were miraculous wielders and she refused to believe they were villains. That only left one possible answer and Connie couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her Papillion was a villain.

Adrien dropped his baton, begging her to tell him it wasn't true. Gabriel hadn't told Adrien a thing. He still pretended they were normal and Adrien was allowed to become Cat Noir alone. Well, not entirely. He had Ladybug.

Speaking of Ladybug, someone had called out to her. Connie turned to her son's partner to see thousands of lights surround her and Adrien. Connie had no idea what was happening or what to do. She turned to Gabriel, he just as confused as her. When the lights faded, Connie stared in shock as her very recognizable son and his partner dropped out of costume. There were probably fifty people in the room alone and her son was unmasked.

Adrien seemed to come to first, starring in wide eyes at his partner. This was the first he'd seen her and she wondered what was going through his mind. It was very surreal when you meet the person behind the mask for the first time. Ladybug, a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, seemed unaware what had happened. She reached for something but realized she was unmasked too late.

Her son called her Marinette. Connie wondered if he knew her name or if he recognized her. Ladybug turned to him, such heartbreak and disappointment that Connie's heart broke for her. However, as soon as she took in Adrien, his name was falling off her lips in recognition. They knew each other. They were partners but knew each other in real life.

They seemed wrapped up in the unmasking but Adrien became panicked. He was looking for Plagg. Marinette pointed out that the ring was gone. Their miraculouses were gone which meant their Kwami were gone.

Connie knew that feeling. Adrien straight up freaked, searching the floor as if he had simply lost it. Marinette's Kwami was named Tikki and she was gone too. Adrien's heartbreak and panic changed to rage too fast for her to positively identify it in time. Before she could react, Adrien had punched his father. She and these two civilians grabbed him and the two seemed to know him. Marinette was comforting him in seconds, her own grief being pushed back for his. Connie recognized it a mile away. Her son and Ladybug were in love.

Connie was reminded her entire family was in shambles when she heard Gabriel speak. He powered down, unmasking himself as well. What was she going to do? This was all her fault. None of this would be happening of it weren't for her. She tried to console Gabriel but it riled up Adrien and there was just nothing anyone could do for Adrien. She wanted to think of some way to get Plagg back. She wanted her Kwami back herself, but the look in Adrien's eyes made her determined to do so.

It turned out the couple that helped her console Adrien was Marinette's parents. The two were apparently very close and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The kids wanted to go back to the Middle East, Sudan to be exact, and get reinforcements. First, though, they were paying a visit to a man named Master Fu. Marinette's parents were trying to catch up and they asked how they became miraculous wielders. Actually, they knew their hero names. Apparently, they were famous superheroes. Her son was already taking her powers so much further than she could.

So Connie thought she'd ease the tension a bit and explain how Cat Noir used to be her. She started to explain but she felt Adrien tense up. It didn't take long for him to go off, his voice bitter and sounding offended. There was a lot of tension between her boys and she was entirely to blame. She hadn't meant to upset him even more.

Adrien and Gabriel were both going through internal turmoil and she didn't know who was more upset. She had made a real fine mess of her family.

Inside Master Fu's cabin, they learned there wasn't really anything he could do. However, he brought up her past experience with the Kwami and a plan hatched. He was old. Connie knew as soon as he relinquished his Kwami, he would be gone. Gabriel seemed to learn this over the years as well. The kids had no idea, though. Connie hated putting them through this but Master Fu was right. The best gift he could give was another ally. At his age, just being alive drained the little kwami. Transforming would deplete its energy alone, much less a special attack.

And just as quickly as Connie had escaped the life of a miraculous wielder, she was thrust back in. It made her think what it was all for. In Sudan, she got her answer. She had not seen the two fight. Their confrontation with Butterfly (who apparently went by Hawkmoth for some reason) ended abruptly. In Sudan, they had achieved a portal to the kwami's homeland and her son had armed himself with a broom. He was physically fit she observed and quite skilled. That wasn't what caught her attention though.

He had phenomenally better luck than she did.

He commanded that power with a force she had never seen before and his ability to make the best of a bad situation was incredible. Then the dynamic of he and Marinette had Connie excited to see the two in costume. If they worked so well, understanding the other's movements so well out of costume, she just had to see these two together.

And it happened. Marinette convinced Adrien he had it inside him. She convinced him he was Cat Noir with or without Plagg. And he summoned his cataclysm. As Adrien, out of costume without a miraculous in sight. She knew the energy transferred over but this was beyond her wildest dreams. At this point, Connie didn't know who she was more impressed with. Adrien was incredible but Marinette... Well, that girl was phenomenal. Her parents should be so proud.

The moment finally came that she got to see her little boy in action. He had his own battle cry and so did Marinette Connie learned when the girl found her miraculous. Standing together, the two demanded attention. Paris had never been in safer hands. Connie was proud of both her babies. She already loved Marinette (and approved. God, yes, marry this girl!).

Her husband almost ruined the moment summing up their dynamic perfectly but she elbowed him anyway, reminded he was their villain. She had yet to address that.

Plagg and Marinette's Kwami were safely returned and they could go home. She had a lot to straighten out at home, but for the moment she was just pleased to have her son back. Somehow, she had the feeling she had Marinette to thank for that.

A/N: This is the first part of the epilogues. Gabriel's will be next. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback welcome!

Mada


End file.
